06:00 PM
by Nakamura arigatou
Summary: Namanya Konoha. Kota yang berbeda dan aneh. Konoha itu.. kota yang hilang.. The Diamond, the devils, the village, and the gods. SIDE STORY UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Disclaimere: Masashi Kishimoto.

**06:00 PM**

-Your Time to be Alive Again-

* * *

Pembaca yang kami hormati,

Kami semua di PT. Yotsuba Penerbit Buku Utama sangat terkejut. Kami menerima sebuah e-mail panjang berisi sebuah kisah dengan author yang tak diketahui (no name). Salah satu editor kami lah yang menerima e-mail tersebut. Kami tidak mengira dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang begitu penting dan menarik.

Cerita di dalam e-mail itu menarik perhatian kami sehingga kami memutuskan untuk menerbitkan cerita itu untuk kepuasan khalayak ramai.

Terima kasih banyak karena telah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca pesan singkat kami.

Salam,

Penerbit.

--

**TELAH TERBIT DI JEPANG! **

**Judul: Two Lives**

**Penulis: No name**

**Untuk: Teens or Adults**

**Percetakan: PT. Yotsuba Penerbit Buku Utama**

**Tersedia dalam HARD COVER dan SOFT COVER!!**

**N/B: 1. ****Untuk edisi hard cover akan terbit pada tanggal 25 Desember 2006. **

**2. Untuk edisi soft cover akan terbit pada tanggal 1 Januari 2007.**

**Terima Kasih.**

**Penerbit**

**-**

**PT. Yotsuba Penerbit Buku Utama  
**

Jl. Gamabunta Timur 25 Lt. 3

Karakura 1020

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1654551/Nakamura_arigatou

* * *

**AN: **Ini fict kedua nakamura yang nakamura bilang di XXX! Yihaa! Ini baru prolognya. Tentang novel-novel di atas, nakamura terinspirasi dari sebuah novel anak kecil judulnya 'Ulysses Moore'. Tapi cuma kata-kata penerbitnya novelnya doang kok.

Dan untuk yang jadi OC di fict ini (yang udah mesen waktu itu) tolong lihat profile nakamura ya.. terus kalo udah lihat daftar di review juga boleh, ok?

**PENTING!**

**Yang Harus Buka Profile Nakamura!**

**1. Naruto (anon)**

**2. Phillip William-Wammy**

**3. Rin Kajuji**

**4. dilia shiraishi**

**5. Noriko Saionji**

**6. Faika Araifa**

**7. Chika the Deidara's Lover**

**8. Hikari Hoshizora**

**9. stellar. alerion**

**10. Uzumaki khai**

**11. Darbi Arks XIII**

**12. P. Ravenclaw**

**13. The Administrator**

**14. NikuCross dVaizard**

**15. Inuzumaki Helen**

**16. Dark Aphrodite**

**17. Aika d'Chocolate**

**18. MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**

**19. Deeandra Hihara**

**N/B: Untuk uchiha ayashi-senpai, mau ikutan lagi ga? :D **

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san! Review dooong.. hahaha.. XD

…Nakamura arigatou…


	2. Bab 1

**A/N: Maaf buat yang daftar kemaren, tapi yang jadi OC maksud saya cuma yang booking! Gomen ya gomen (saya udah nyoba mau masukkin tapi nanti kebanyakan huhu) tetep review ya? :)**

**Buat Naruto.. kamu belum nyerahin datanya XD.. jadi Nakamura pake datamu yang lama di XXX.. ga apa-apa ya? Jadi namamu Akari. Buat Manime, kalian daftar banyak banget –cengo- makannya saya jadiin satu aja, nama OC-nya Manime. (Kalau gak mau namanya Manime bilang ya? :) Kristi Tamagochi keluar kok XD, Dee saya udah PM! Makasi ya Dee..**

**Oke! Saya mau bilang bacanya jangan diskip2 ya, nanti gak ngerti. Oke? Terus semua OC akan keluar tapi konflik belum.**

**Warning: OC**

**06:00 PM**

-Your Time to be Alive Again-

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna ^_^

* * *

Pagi ini sangatlah indah. Langit yang berwarna biru cerah dihiasi dengan awan yang bergerak ke sana-ke mari di atasnya. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah lanjut usia bermata biru dan berambut putih karena faktor usia menginjakkan kaki-nya di sebuah toko buku. Toko buku Yotsuba.

"Yang mana Tuan?" tanya pelayan toko buku itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Two Lives. Aku ingin membeli Two Lives," jawab laki-laki tua bermata biru cerah itu.

"Em.. Two Lives ya? Tunggu, saya cari dulu ya.." balas pelayan toko itu sambil mencari buku yang Pak Tua mau. Laki-laki tua itu menunggu dengan sabar hingga sang pelayan toko itu kembali dengan membawakan buku yang ia cari.

"Ini Tuan. Ini edisi yang hard cover," kata pelayan toko itu.

Sang Pak Tua tersenyum lalu menerima buku yang diinginkannya. "Terima kasih," gumam Pak Tua itu pada si pelayan. Laki-laki rapuh itu berjalan ke arah kasir dan segera membayar harga novel Two Lives itu. Setelah membayar, ia segera pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi hangat yang empuk. Duduk di sana dengan nyaman dengan secangkir kopi yang disediakan. Tangannya yang keriput membuka halaman pertama dari novel Two Lives itu.

'Hmm.. menarik,' gumamnya dalam hati dan mulai membaca novel itu.

* * *

Percaya atau tidak, ini adalah sebuah kisah yang saya alami sendiri. Yang saya lihat dengan mata, yang saya dengar dengan telinga, dan saya rasakan dengan hati.

Signed,

Author

**BAB 1**

Ombak terus berbalap-balapan di laut. Saat itu langit mendung dan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Suasana mendung membuat pulau itu semakin sunyi, hanya terdengar hembusan-hembusan angin kencang.

"Di mana ini?" Gaara membuka matanya dan berusaha menebak di mana dirinya berada. Ia terbaring dengan baju yang basah berbau air laut di atas pasir putih. Ia berada di sebuah pulau.

"Syukurlah akhirnya Gaara sadar juga," ujar Temari. Temari adalah sepupu Gaara. Mereka melakukan perjalanan berkeliling dunia sebagai kelompok arkeolog.

"Temari, Gaara, sebaiknya kita berteduh ke dalam pelosok pulau ini! Sepertinya hari akan segera hujan! Ayo cepat!" ujar Kankurou tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari pasir. Gaara dan Temari mengangguk lalu segera mengikuti Kankurou berjalan ke arah pelosok pulau.

Mereka beranjak dari pasir dan segera berjalan meninggalkan pantai. Mereka hanya bertiga, dan benar kata Kankurou, sebantar lagi hujan. Titik-titik air hujan mulai mereka rasakan, maka mereka mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Hanya kita?" tanya Gaara sambil terus melangkah menjauhi pantai. Ombaknya sangat menyeramkan. Temari dan Kankurou mengangguk. Gaara dapat melihat pakaian mereka yang sangat kotor.

Selama perjalanan, hampir tidak ada yang berbicara. Sekarang sudah 30 menit mereka berjalan. Dan.. tak ada seorang pun yang mereka temui. Mereka yakin sekarang mereka telah memasuki sebuah desa. Desa yang terpencil mungkin. Terdapat sebuah papan yang menunjukkan nama desa itu. Desa Konoha. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan besar.

"Apa-apaan pulau ini?" ucap Temari yang sangat bingung. Bayangkan saja, tak ada seorang pun yang mereka temui!

"Kosong mungkin?" komentar Kankurou sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon besar itu. Gaara diam saja. Karena Gaara merasakan, ia mempunyai sebuah memori.. memori yang dalam tentang pulau ini.

"Tak mungkin pulau ini kosong. Tadi kita melewati perternakan kan? Kau kira siapa yang merawat hewan itu?" balas Temari.

"Tak usah ributkan pulau ini. Sekarang kita anggap saja pulau ini kosong, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk istirahat?" tanya Kankurou memberi ide.

"Ide yang bagus." balas Gaara dingin.

Mereka pun beranjak lagi dan kembali berjalan. Tangan mereka menutup kepala mereka agar tidak terguyur air hujan yang mulai lebat. Dan mereka sadari, rumah-rumah di sini, sangat sederhana dan kuno. Mereka juga semakin yakin, semua rumah ini tak berpenghuni..

Kini Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari memasuki sebuah rumah dari bambu.

"Oh yang punya rumah namanya Chika Hiragaishi," ujar Kankurou sambil tertawa membaca papan nama yang ada di pintu masuk rumah kecil itu.

Rumah itu kosong, hanya beberapa petak. Tak ada tempat tidur, hanya sebuah sofa tua dan dapur. Mereka langsung terduduk dan menghembus nafas panjang.

"Lihat. Hanya ada laptop, HP, dan jam tanganku. Hanya ini yang bisa diselamatkan," ujar Temari sambil membuka tasnya. Tak ada yang menjawab kata-kata Temari. Saat Temari menoleh, ia dapat melihat Kankurou dan Gaara telah terlelap.

'Dasar..' batin Temari dalam hati.

* * *

Matahari telah terbenam. Langit sudah gelap dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.00 sore. Seorang perempuan bernama Chika Hiragaishi memandang tiga orang asing yang sekarang ini terlelap di atas sofa rumahnya.

'Siapa mereka, rambut merah? D-dia.. bukan? ' tanya Chika dalam hati. Ia segera menuju ke pintu masuk rumah kecilnya dan segera berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa.

"ADA ORANG HEI! Ada orang asing di rumahku!" teriak Chika sambil melambai-lambai. Semua penduduk desa yang sedang sibuk beraktivitas seperti biasa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Chika.

"Apa katamu?" tanya seorang perempuan bernama Ino yang berlari ke arah Chika dan segera menerobos masuk ke rumah Chika.

"Masuklah, lihat.. se-sepertinya dia telah datang," jawab Chika sambil mempersilahkan warga desa yang lain masuk.

"Sejak kapan mereka ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas-malasan. Chika hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak tahu.

"Tidak mungkin.. ini Gaara?" kata Lee sambil memandang tiga orang asing itu yang tepatnya adalah Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari.

Tiba-tiba dua perempuan memaksa menerobos kerumunan untuk melihat wajah tiga orang asing itu. Dua perempuan itu adalah Niku dan Tenten. Raut wajah Niku seketika berubah ketika ia melihat wajah Gaara yang sedang terlelap.

"Tenten.. i-ini," ujar Niku terbata-bata kepada Tenten. Gadis yang bernama Tenten itu menoleh ke arah Niku.

"Niku..." gumam Tenten sambil terus memandang wajah sahabatnya yang tak bisa ditebak apa perasaannya.

"Gaara…" gumam Niku sementara ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara yang sedang tertidur lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Chika. Tenten pun segera mengejar Niku ke luar rumah Chika.

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou merasa terganggu dengan suara kerumunan di sekitar mereka. Dengan perlahan, mereka membuka mata.

'Kalau ia ada di sini.. Naruto? Dimana Naruto?' tanya Shizuka Daihyooga dalam hati. Shizu segera meninggalkan rumah kecil itu dan berlari ke tempat lain. Rumah Minato.

"Aku akan laporkan pada Hokage-sama bahwa ia telah datang!" sahut Chouji yang tidak makan keripik kentang.

Mata Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Mereka memandang kerumunan itu dan segera bertanya, "Kalian siapa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, dan Chika tercengang.

* * *

Chouji terus berlari menerobos jalanan yang ramai dengan para warga yang menjalankan aktivitas rutin. Lampu-lampu sederhana memenuhi jalanan malam. Ia menuju ke rumah kepala desa, Sarutobi.

TOK! TOK!

"Ano, apa Hokage-sama ada? Ada hal penting!" ucapnya terburu-buru. Izumo dan Kotetsu saling menatap dan mempersilahkan Chouji masuk. Mereka langsung mengantarkan Chouji ke ruangan Hokage.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara Sarutobi yang mengatakan 'Masuk', Chouji segera mempersilahkan dirinya memasuki ruangan. "Hokage-sama, Dia.. Gaara Ichibi telah kembali," Chouji mengatakannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ah, terima kasih Chouji. Aku tahu. Aku tahu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Chouji tersenyum, Sarutobi memang mengetahui segalanya.

"Aku rasa semua penduduk desa telah tahu aturannya kan? Bersikap seperti biasa padanya seperti tak ada apa-apa." Sarutobi mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke jendela. Ia memberikan surat itu pada seekor burung putih yang sudah bertengger di jendela.

"Berikan pada Akatsuki. Mereka harus tahu.." ucap Sarutobi yang tersenyum memandang langit malam di luar.

"Chouji, suruh Ayashi dan Shikamaru mengantar tiga tamu kita berkeliling desa dan perkenalkan ke seluruh penduduk desa di sini. Suruh Ayashi dan Shikamaru berakting selayaknya tak ada apa-apa," perintah Sarutobi kepada Chouji yang dibalas dengan anggukan tanda mengerti.

* * *

Minato terdiam di meja makannya. Kushina juga terdiam. Di depan mereka, Shizuka Daihyooga telah menceritakan semuanya tentang kembalinya Gaara.

"Si merah telah kembali," ucap Minato.

"Apa Naruto segera menyusul Paman?" ujar Shizu. Shizu telah lama tinggal di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Shizu telah tinggal di sana sejak Naruto pergi.

"Aku harap begitu," Minato meneguk tehnya.

"Naruto.. cepatlah kembali," gumam Kushina pelan. Mata Kushina mulai memerah.. lagi.

* * *

Shikamaru, Temari, Ayashi, Kankurou, dan Gaara berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Mereka sudah saling berkenalan dan sekarang sudah mulai akrab. Selama perjalanan, kerjaan Shikamaru melirik-lirik ke arah Temari yang membuat Ayashi terkekeh geli.

Gaara bisa melihat keanehan dalam kota itu. Saat malam, kota itu terlihat layaknya kota biasa. Ada kedai minum, rumah penduduk, dan lainnya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang menyita pikiran Gaara.

'Dari mana orang-orang ini berkumpul? Sementara tadi sore kota ini benar-benar kosong kan? Ditambah lagi, petani dan peternak-peternak itu bekerja pada malam hari?' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Shikamaru, Ayashi, dan ketiga tamu itu tiba di tempat pertama yang akan mereka kunjungi. Kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ayashi! Shikamaru! Hei!" sapa sesorang yang sedang berdiri di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Dilia Shiraishi.

"Hei Dilia!" balas Ayashi sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru hanya menguap.

"Jadi kabar itu benar?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Neji adalah pacar Dilia. Ayashi mengangguk. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou membalas senyuman Dilia. Setelah saling berjabat tangan, mereka kembali bercakap-cakap basa-basi. Sampai terdengar gonggongan anjing, Akamaru.

"Oi!" sapa Kiba Inuzuka. Di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang perempuan dengan mata baby blue, perempuan itu bernama Helen Inuzumaki.

"Hai Helen! Hai Kiba!" sapa Dilia pada kedua temannya yang baru saja tiba itu. Helen tersenyum ke arah Dilia dan yang lain. Kiba dan Helen segera berkenalan dengan Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari. Mereka bersembilan sempat bercanda tawa dan mengobrol.

"Emm.. Kiba, Helen, Dilia, Neji.. kalian bisa tolong antarkan Gaara dan yang lainnya berkeliling dan jelaskan apa yang mereka tak mengerti? Aku dan Shikamaru ada urusan lain.. tolong ya!" ujar Ayashi ramah yang dijawab dengan senyum dan anggukan dari Helen dan Dilia.

"Oke, dah!" ujar Ayashi sambil menarik Shikamaru untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Helen?" ujar Kiba. Maksud Kiba seperti itu adalah agar mereka tidak ikut berkeliling karena berkeliling desa adalah hal yang melelahkan.

"Ikut Kiba. Karena Akamaru ingin berjalan-jalan. Oke?" balas Helen kepada pacarnya, Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba tersenyum sambil menggumam kata 'Dasar' kepada pacarnya itu.

Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi desa. Dilia terus menjelaskan ini apa, itu apa kepada tamu penting mereka itu. Gaara terus memandang desa aneh ini. Suasana malam itu ramai. Sangat ramai. Aktivitas perekonomian berjalan seperti siang hari. Tetapi ini malam bukan siang.

"Eh, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen?" ucap Helen ceria. Ia memegang perutnya yang lapar.

"Em, kami ada urusan. Duluan ya," ucap Neji kaku. Dilia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka semua langsung menuju sebuah tempat makan kecil, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Selamat datang!" saat mereka memasuki Ichiraku Ramen, seorang pelayan bernama Ayame langsung menyapa mereka ramah. Kiba dan Helen tersenyum dan saat mereka masuk, terdapat Faika Araifa dan seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang aneh, Juugo.

Saat melihat Gaara, Faika hanya berpikir, 'Oh, dia kembali..' Faika kembali melanjutkan makannya dan sesekali melihat gerak-gerik Gaara. Begitu pula dengan Juugo.

"Ramennya 5 ya!" ujar Kiba sambil duduk di sebelah Kankurou. Ayame tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Hei, wajah kalian jangan seperti itu dong! Enjoy aja.." ucap Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Kankurou yang sedari tadi diam saja. Di sebelah kaki Kiba, Akamaru meminum semangkuk air yang disediakan Ayame.

"Pasti kalian bingung kan? Tapi, asalkan kalian tau, orang sejenis kalian bukan satu-satunya di sini kok," ujar Helen ramah. Lalu diam sejenak, "Kami seperti kalian."

Saat mendengar ucapan Helen, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou memiliki segudang pertanyaan_. "Kami seperti kalian." _Apa maksudnya?

Belum sempat bertanya, terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar. Mereka semua langsung bangun dan melihat keluar. Termasuk Faika dan Juugo yang tak bicara apa-apa dari tadi.

Juugo langsung melihat ke arah Faika, Faika hanya mengangkat alis dengan tatapan _'Well?'_

Di luar ramai, semua seperti memberi jalan sehinga rombongan yang baru datang bisa lewat. Kiba dan Helen tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou berjinjit di tengah kerumunan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Sekelompok orang berseragam berjalan dengan elit dan dihormati. Mereka keren.

"Maaf, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Kankurou pada seseorang di sebelahnya. Orang itu menoleh.

"Oh kalian orang-orang yang baru tiba itu ya?" tanya orang itu. Kankurou mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka kembali harus berkenalan. Perempuan itu Aika Kawamura, dan teman di sebelahnya adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Akari. Hinata sangat pemalu.

"Mereka itu Akatsuki. Mereka.. golongan atas.." ucap Aika sambil terus melihat kelompok itu. Semua warga yang ada di jalan itu menyingkir ke pinggir untuk memberi jalan.

"Golongan atas?"

"Ya. Di desa kami. Desa Konoha, terdapat tiga golongan. Golongan Pemimpin seperti Hokage, lalu Golongan Atas – mereka, Akatsuki—dan Golongan Bawah kami, rakyat." jawab Aika panjang lebar.

Kankurou terdiam. 'Apa di zaman sekarang masyarakat masih hidup dengan golongan-golongan? Desa ini terbelakang..'

Gaara dan Temari terus memandang kelompok mempesona yang lewat. Sangat terlihat, mereka berbeda. Mereka benar-benar golongan atas. Mereka berjalan dengan barisan rapih, menyamping dua orang lalu baris ke belakang. Berpasangan.

"Kau lihat yang baris paling depan itu? Yang tiga orang?" tanya seorang perempuan yang bernama Akari kepada Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara mengangguk, lalu Akari melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yang rambutnya oranye jabrik itu namanya Pain. Ia ketua Akatsuki. Sementara yang jalan di tengah dengan bunga di kepalanya itu namanya Konan—pacarnya Pain.."

"..kalau yang berjalan di sebelah Konan dan bertampang cerdas itu namanya Kurata Seiryuu—sepupunya Pain. Pain dan Seiryuu lah yang memimpin Akatsuki," ujar Akari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akatsuki.

"Yang berambut kuning itu namanya Deidara. Sedangkan yang bertampang imut-imut di sebelah Deidara itu namanya Darbi Himitsu. Kabarnya mereka itu berpacaran. Ya kan Hinata?" tambah Aika yang turut menjelaskan segalanya pada Gaara.

"I—iya Aika-chan.." jawab Hinata.

"Nah yang di belakangnya itu Zetsu dan Hidan. Di belakang Zetsu dan Hidan adalah Tobi.. yang pakai topeng itu loh. Yang berjalan di sebelah Tobi adalah Deeandra Hihara. Mereka juga digossipkan berpacaran," ujar Akari lagi.

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou tak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Aika dan Akari dengan seksama.

"Yang itu namanya Kakuzu. Dia terkenal mata duitan. Sementara yang berjalan di sebelah Kakuzu itu Kisame Hoshigaki," sekarang ini, Aika yang menjelaskan.

"Di belakangnya lagi adalah Itachi Uchiha dengan pacarnya yang bernama Noriko Saionji. Itachi memiliki keluarga dari kalangan bawah. Sulit dipercaya kan?" tambah Akari lagi.

"Kalau kau tanya siapa itu yang berjalan di paling belakang sendirian.. dia itu Sasori. Neneknya berasal dari kalangan bawah," ujar Aika mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Kenapa kalian sangat mengerti tentang mereka?" tanya Gaara.

"Karena kami, mantan anggota Akatsuki.." jawab Akari dan Aika berbarengan. Lalu mereka terdiam, selain mereka, seorang penjaga perpustakaan bernama Hikari Hoshizora juga merupakan mantan Akatsuki.

Dari sekian banyak orang, mata Sasori hanya tertuju pada perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Faika. Sasori sempat menaikkan alisnya ketika ia melihat Faika bersama laki-laki lain, Juugo. Sasori tak menyukai hal itu.

"Bisa pergi Faika? Aku tak tahan diberi pandangan kematian seperti itu olehnnya.." kata Juugo kecil. Ia bermaksud meledek Faika. Faika Araifa menyikut Juugo dan mengatakan kata 'Diam' kepadanya, membuat Juugo puas akan perbuatannya.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap dan berdiri-diri seperti landak berdiri di jembatan ditemani oleh seorang perempuan berambut putih, Stellar Alerion. Mereka memandang bayangan bulan yang terpantul di sungai yang jernih itu.

"Ei, ini hari apa?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu kepada sahabat dekatnya.

"Minggu," jawab Stellar dengan singkat dan dingin.

"Berarti waktunya Akatsuki datang ke kota kan? Kau tahu? Aku tambah membencinya," ujar Sasuke sambil melemparkan kerikil ke dalam sungai.

Stellar menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Lalu kau mau apa? Membunuhnya, Sasuke?" balas Stellar sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang disinari cahaya bulan.

"Ide bagus.." balas Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kau gila," balas Stellar yang melemparkan kerikil ke sungai.

"Noriko Saionji. Penting kalau aku membunuhnya juga, Stellar?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah ke air sungai yang terus mengalir.

"Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu. Kita semua tahu, kita tak bisa mati, baka.." balas Stellar dingin. Sementara suara aliran air terus terdengar.

"Ya.. aku tahu. Tapi 'membunuh Itachi' adalah kalimat favoritku," balas Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah Akatsuki berlalu, para penduduk segera kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang mengajak mereka berkeliling. Nama perempuan itu adalah Manime. Mereka berjalan ke arah pasar yang agak ramai. Semua berbelanja –sekali lagi—di malam hari.

"Manime, orang-orang itu sedang apa?" tanya Temari kepada Manime yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Manime menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Temari. Terdapat dua orang yang berjalan-jalan memegang lukisan.

"Dua pelukis gila ya.. eh maksudku itu dua orang pelukis!" Manime segera menutup-nutupi kesalahannya yang keceplosan menyebut dua orang di sana itu pelukis gila.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Pelukis gila?" tanya Kankurou yang mendengar perkataan awal Manime.

"Ah ya. Mereka namanya Sai dan yang perempuan itu namanya Khai. Emm yah, mereka sering disebut gila karena mereka memang aneh. Yang satu tersenyum terus sedangkan yang lain hobi tertawa," jawab Manime dengan jujur. Saat itu, Sai dan Khai berjalan mendekati Gaara dan yang lain.

"Mau membeli lukisan matahari?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Di sebelah Sai, Khai tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahaha Sai! Cara bicaramu itu tidak oke tau! Biar aku saja.. hem, permisi Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya, ada yang mau beli lukisan matahari?" ujar Khai sambil menahan tawa.

"Kita kan sudah lama tak melihat matahari!" tambah Khai sambil terus menahan tawa. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou terdiam. Satu kalimat.. _"Kita kan sudah lama tak melihat matahari!" _apa maksudnya?

Setelah itu Khai dan Sai segera meninggalkan mereka, dengan senyum yang aneh. Kini mata Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou terpaku pada sekelompok orang di ujung jalan. Mereka menoleh ke arah Manime.

"Yang ini lebih sinting.." ucap Manime sambil melihat ke segerombolan orang yang baru datang. Benar kata Manime. Terlihat sekelompok orang berpakaian aneh, ini bukan musim dingin tetapi mereka memakai sweater musim dingin.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka orang gunung. Sedikit aneh, berbeda dengan kami, mereka tinggal di gunung," jawabnya. Tak ada yang berkata-kata lagi, Manime pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Gaara menelan air liurnya, yang benar saja, ada yang membawa serigala!

"Yo!" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut silver pada Gaara, Hatake Kakashi. Di sampingnya, seorang perempuan menaiki serigala besar tersenyum palsu, Wammy Hisanobu.

"Welcome back, Gaara-kun." ucap Wammy dengan nada mengejek. Di samping Wammy, seorang anak perempuan yang memakan permen karet tertawa menghina, dia Zooi Togawa.

Zooi berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara, di pundaknya terdapat seekor burung gagak hitam. "Okaerinasai _Gaara-chan," _penekanan pada kata 'chan'. Membuat Genma yang berdiri di sebelah Kakashi tertawa, begitu pula Wammy dengan serigalanya yang membuat Kankurou berkeringat.

Lalu dipimpin oleh Kakashi mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Sampai orang terakhir berjalan paling belakang, mengangkat wajahnya dan bertepuk tangan menatap Gaara. Ia adalah Kristi Tamagochi.

"Lama sekali kau _super hero,"_ kembali penekanan mengejek dari kata super hero dan Genma, Zooi, Kakashi, dan Wammy tertawa.

"Kristi.. sudahlah," ucap Genma yang masih menahan tawa, lalu mereka semua meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Kankurou dan Temari tidak berkata apa-apa, dua hal mereka ketahui: 1. Gaara pernah berada di tempat ini sebelumnya dan yang ke-2 Gaara dibenci orang-orang itu.

* * *

Di desa Konoha terdapat sebuah perpustakaan besar. Perpustakaan itu dijaga oleh 2 orang penjaga perpustakaan, Rin Kajuji, dan Hikari Hoshizora. Perpustakaan itu sepi. Dan selalu sepi. Tapi hari ini, ada empat orang yang berkunjung. Sakura, Ino, Niku, dan Tenten.

"Jadi benar dia kembali?" tanya Hikari yang sudah siap dengan biskuit untuk disantap. Di dalam perpustakaan yang super besar nan tua itu hanya ada 7 orang di dalamnya. Niku mengangguk—menjawab pertanyaan Hikari.

"Niku, kau sudah bicara pada Gaara?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan sift-nya di rumah sakit bersama Ino. Niku memakan biskuit-nya, ia memang suka sekali makan.

"Kalian tahu, waktu melihat Gaara tadi, aku sudah ambil keputusan, aku mau melupakan Gaara," ucap Niku terus memakan biskuit.

"Tak mencoba bicara dulu?" ucap Ino paling senang dengan gossip.

"Ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Sudahlah. Kita bicara yang lain, okay?" yang lain mengangguk dan memulai topik baru. Rin lah yang memulai topik.

"Kalau Gaara sudah kembali, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?" ucap Rin

"Aku yakin semua akan kembali normal,-bukan.. maksudku semua akan kembali ke jalur yang seharusnya," balas Hikari cepat.

"Akatsuki tadi ke kota, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan pertemuan, dan bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Akatsuki yah.. dan Naruto? Kita tunggu saja.." Hikari memiliki kenangan tersendiri dengan Akatsuki. Hikari adalah mantan anggota Akatsuki. Rasanya telah lama sekali..

'Di mana kau Naruto?' batin Sakura dalam-dalam.

* * *

Akatsuki ternyata menuju ke kediaman Hokage, Sarutobi. Mereka segera duduk di sebuah meja yang sudah disediakan.

"Hogake-sama, ia telah datang. Si merah telah datang," ujar Pain yang memulai rapat itu. Di sebelah Pain, Seiryuu mengangguk setuju.

"Hentikan memanggilnya si merah Pain. Sebut saja namanya.." sahut Darbi yang duduk di sebelah pacarnya, Deidara.

"Menurut buku, kita tinggal tunggu si kuning kan?" ujar Noriko Saionji dengan tatapan serius kepada anggota rapat. Noriko memang cinta membaca.

"Namanya Naruto, Noriko.." tegur si jenius Deeandra Hihara dengan tatapan tajam di balik kaca matanya.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kita akan memberitahu Gaara rahasia siapa dia sebenarnya atau kita akan menunggu Naruto terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sarutobi pada anggota-anggota Akatsuki.

"Hidup dengan penuh kerahasiaan itu gak enak loh," kata Seiryuu. Ia hanya mengutarakan aspirasinya. Kata-kata Sei itu di balas oleh Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Benar sekali..." ujarnya. Sarutobi sempat diam lalu kembali berbicara.

"Ya sudah. Kita beritahu Gaara siapa dia sebenarnya dan siapa kita sebenarnya," ujar Sarutobi dengan bijak. Perkataan Hokage-sama itu dibalas anggota-anggota Akatsuki dengan anggukkan.

"Ingat kata-kata itu Hokage-sama. Ketika merah dan kuning bersatu.." ujar Konan dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Chapter satu selesai!! Yihaaaa!! Chapter ini adalah perkenalan Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou ke penduduk desa. Semua OC punya konflik di chapter-chapter depan, oke?

Request dibolehkan.. Review ya!! XDD arigatou all..


	3. Bab 2

**06:00 PM**

-Your Time to be Alive Again-

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna ^_^

* * *

**BAB 2**

Rapat itu terhenti saat Kakuzu dan Hidan masuk lalu memberi salam dan segera duduk di tempat yang kosong. Kakuzu dan Hidan baru saja mengamati Gaara secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Zetsu.

"Kami rasa, kita tidak bisa memberitahu siapa kita dan siapa dia. Dia, Gaara, masih sangat terlihat bingung dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa," ucap Hidan.

"Tapi, menurut buku yang kubaca, saat si merah kembali kejadian yang tak terduga bisa saja terjadi. Dikutip dari buku Secret Diamond bab 23 halaman 378 paragraf 4. Jangan remehkan itu Hidan.." Noriko melipat tangannya. Itachi mengangguk, matanya terpejam.

"Masalah ramalan atau buku itu Konan, Noriko, tunggu saja yeah," ujar Deidara sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih tegap.

"Setuju. Kalau saja kita beri tahu dia apa yang sebenarnya sekarang –dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu— dia bisa saja kabur," timpal Darbi sedikit mengetuk meja. Deidara tersenyum melirik Darbi yang imut itu.

"Yep. Seratus untuk Darbi. Kita belum tahu keberaniannya seperti apa atau sifatnya seperti apa. Hey.. ingat.. ingat.. Gaara yang sekarang bisa saja berbeda dengan Gaara yang dulu," kini Seiryuu yang menambahkan dengan wajah senyumnya. Pain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Tobi?" tanya Itachi kepada Tobi dengan tangan yang dilipat.

"Eh?" Tobi diam sejenak seakan berpikir lalu memberikan pendapatnya. "Buku Secret Diamond beli dimana?"

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun menarik nafas panjang atas jawaban bodoh Tobi. Sarutobi hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Tobi yang tidak nyambung. Dee memegang dahinya tanda capek melihat tingkah bodoh pacarnya.

"Putusin dia sekarang, Dee." bisik Darbi kepada Dee setengah bercanda—membuat Noriko dan Seiryuu terkekeh geli.

"Kesimpulannya, kita tak akan memberitahu Gaara tentang apa yang sebenarnya. Kita harus menunggu. Rapat ditutup," ujar Sarutobi yang menutup rapat itu. Semua anggota rapat pun meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Kankurou, Temari, dan Gaara akhirnya kembali ke rumah Chika setelah tersesat selama 2 jam. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, tapi kota ini masih saja ramai seakan-akan masih siang. Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou mengetuk rumah Chika yang kecil. Mereka akan menginap di rumah Chika.

"Permisi Chi—" perkataan Temari terpotong ketika Chika yang ada di dalam rumah terlihat kaget atas kehadiran Temari dan yang lain. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dilakukan Chika namun terganggu karena Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou masuk.

"Oh hey," balas Chika kaku sambil memasukkan sesuatu—yang terlihat seperti bingkai foto ke lacinya. Setelah itu suasananya hening.

"Boleh tanya? Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Chika sambil menyiapkan 4 cangkir kopi.

"Kami arkeolog. Kami berniat mencari barang-barang peninggalan zaman dulu, dan yah saat kami menyeberangi lautan dengan kapal yang tak bisa dibilang besar—milik kami, lalu di laut terjadi badai besar. Dan, akhirnya kami terdampar di sini," jawab Temari.

Chika memberi pandangan 'Oh begitu' kepada mereka bertiga yang duduk di depannya. Gaara menatap Chika dengan tajam. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Gaara lontarkan kepada Chika.

"Bisa kau menjelaskan dimana kalian pada siang hari tadi? Atau mengapa kalian bekerja pada malam hari? Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah ada di sini? Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi kepada Chika. Hiragaishi Chika balas memandang Gaara.

"Begini, tadi kalian bilang kalian adalah arkeolog? Kalau aku tak salah, arkeolog itu selalu mencari tahu sendiri kan?" jawab Chika dengan santai. Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou menunduk mendengar jawaban Chika yang tidak memberi petunjuk apa-apa.

"Kalau kalian mau tidur, sudah kusediakan tiga matras yang kupinjam dari penginapan. Malam," tambah Chika sambil beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Oh lucu.. karena kita arkeolog ia tak mau memberitahu kita apa-apa." ucap Kankurou lalu mereka bertiga kembali tertidur.

Chika berjalan keluar. ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan malam itu. "Sensei.. apa aku harus membunuhnya?" dan malam itu berakhir.

* * *

Sinar matahari memasuki rumah kecil itu. Gaara mulai membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia ingat di mana dirinya berada. Dan semua organ tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Gaara, coba tebak! Semua orang yang ada di sini tadi malam menghilang lagi sekarang, mereka itu hantu!" ucap Temari frustasi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Kankurou beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas mereka satu-satunya yang berada di atas meja. Ia memandang kedua sepupunya.

"Sekarang.. kita pergi dari sini. Secepatnya. Aku rasa ada perahu nelayan yang bisa kita pakai. Ayo!" Kankurou sudah membuka pintu. Temari dan Gaara segera keluar dan mengikuti Kankurou.

Mereka mengikuti jalan yang mereka tempuh saat pertama kali ke sini. Pantai tak jauh dari rumah Chika dan untung saja cuacanya sangat cerah. Cuaca pagi hari yang indah. Kini mereka telah melewati papan 'Desa Konoha.'

Suara burung berkicau di pantai mulai terdengar. Laut sudah terlihat. Mereka telah berdiri di atas pasir. Temari langsung menunjuk sebuah perahu kecil. Mereka langsung menyeretnya dan menyiapkan alat-alat berlayar.

"Ah.. kondisi perahunya lumayan," ucap Kankurou setelah memeriksa keadaan perahu kayu kecil itu. Kankurou terdiam saat melihat wajah Gaara. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sial. Jam. Jam-ku tertinggal di rumah itu," umpat Gaara kesal. Mereka bertiga berpandangan dan segera berlari kembali memasuki desa untuk mengambil jam Gaara.

Setelah mengambil jam Gaara, mereka segera berlari kembali ke pantai. Mereka ingin pulang.. tak tahan dengan kota aneh itu. Mata Temari melebar saat ia melihat perahu yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Ga-gaara.. Kankurou.." Gaara dan Kankurou menoleh. Nafas mereka tak beraturan.

Perahu yang telah mereka siapkan tadi, hancur berkeping-keping.

Gaara dan Temari langsung terduduk di atas pasir. Kankurou langsung menendang perahu kayu yang sudah hancur itu. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak punya transportasi untuk pergi, kapal yang tersisa ukurannya sangat besar. Mereka tidak bisa mengendarainya.

"Ini perbuatan manusia. Lihat, kayu-kayu ini dihancurkan dengan alat. Dan.. kotoran anjing yang tadi tidak ada. Ini perbuatan manusia yang membawa anjing!" Kankurou mulai kesal. Gaara menatap Kankurou dan Temari dalam-dalam.

"Itu artinya.. ada orang selain kita pagi ini.." ucap Gaara dingin.

"Inuzuka Kiba dan Inuzumaki Helen punya anjing," tambah Temari singkat.

* * *

Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari kembali ke rumah Chika. Karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai arkeolog yaitu mencari benda bersejarah yang terpendam di dalam tanah.

Mereka terus bekerja hingga matahari terbenam. Gaara melihat ke arah jamnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06:00 PM.

"Oh bagus. Sudah mulai malam, dimana orang-orang i—" Kankurou tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja kelopak matanya seperti dipaksa untuk menutup. Hal itu dirasakan juga oleh Gaara dan Temari. Mata mereka dipaksa untuk terpejam dan ketika mata mereka sudah kembali normal, mereka bisa melihat..

Orang-orang telah kembali. Warga desa itu telah kembali seakan-akan mereka memang dari tadi di sini.

"Lihat kan? Ini gila!" ujar Kankurou yang sudah frustasi.

"Hei Gaara!" tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki berambut bob datang, Rock Lee.

"Mau ke restaurant bersama kami? Aku pikir, di sana ramai. Lebih tepatnya, ramai dengan makanan!" tambah Chouji yang sedang makan keripik kentang.

"Oh oke," balas Gaara yang sudah meminta persetujuan Temari.

"Aku rasa aku tak ikut Gaara—tahu kan baterai HP kita habis? Aku rasa aku sudah mempelajari beberapa teknik membuat baterai dari Science Club di kampus. Aku harap aku bisa membuatnya. Tapi, hey kalian berdua, apa ada semacam, pandai besi di sini?" ujar Kankurou yang sudah berdiri.

"Tentu saja ada. Ada laki-laki bernama Juugo dan perempuan bernama Faika. Mereka itu pandai besi. Tapi lokasinya ada di pelosok hutan dekat gunung sana. Kau tahu kan? Daerah dekat hutan dan gunung itu.. sedikit.. yah, menyeramkan?" jawab Lee. Kankurou menarik nafas panjang.

"Kurasa tak apa-apa. Temari dan Gaara pergi ke restaurant dan aku akan coba pergi ke pandai besi itu," balas Kankurou. Ia bersedia melakukan apa saja yang penting ia bisa pulang. Dengan adanya HP, mereka bisa lebih mudah berhubungan dengan dunia luar.

"Hati-hati Kankurou!" sahut Temari yang melihat Kankurou terus menjauh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di restaurant yang Chouji dan Lee maksud. Restaurant itu besar. Lantai dan dindingnya dari kayu. Cahaya lampu sederhana membuat restaurant itu terang. Di lantai 2, terdapat beberapa kamar penginapan sederhana.

Mereka langsung duduk di sebuah meja. Lee dan Chouji menuju ke meja lain.

"Mau pesan apa?" ucap perempuan berambut hitam dan berkulit putih, Mizunashi Akari. Di sebelah Akari, ada Aika Kawamura. Gaara dan Temari telah bertemu Akari dan Aika sebelumnya, Akari dan Aika yang mantan anggota Akatsuki.

"Ah tidak usah. Kami tidak lapar." jawab Gaara. Sebenarnya mereka lapar, tetapi Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou telah sepakat bahwa warga Konoha adalah hantu. Dan mereka tak mau makan makanan hantu.

"Wah Akari-san, Aika-san, cincin apa itu? Lucu juga ya," ujar Temari yang duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Oh ini. Cincin yang aku dan Akari pakai ini cincin yang menandakan bahwa kami anggota Akatsuki. Tapi aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan cincin ini," ujar Aika sambil memandang cincinnya.

"Ya. Biasanya, jika sesorang keluar dari Akatsuki, cincinnya akan terlepas begitu saja. Tapi cincin milikku dan Aika tak bisa dilepas. Cincin milik Hikari saja bisa.. tapi gak tahu kenapa cincin kami gak bisa lepas," tambah Akari yang menyiapkan dua cangkir teh hangat. Ada yang aneh dengan cincin Akari dan Aika.

Temari memberi pandangan 'Oh' kepada Aika dan Akari. Gaara menoleh ke meja sebelah—ke arah sebuah meja yang saat ini diduduki oleh tiga orang. Orang-orang itu adalah Dilia, Neji, dan Hinata.

"Apa dia gila? Ah.. Hiashi sial.." ujar Neji dengan nada yang marah tapi dicoba untuk terus berbisik.

"Neji-kun, a-aku juga belum tahu pastinya. Aku hanya tak sengaja mendengar Ayah mengatakan bahwa.. bahwa.. Dilia-chan.." balas Hinata setengah menangis memandang Dilia.

"Kenapa harus Dilia?! Dari sekian banyak warga kenapa dia berniat untuk pilih Dilia?!" kata Neji lagi. Ia menaikkan suaranya, tanda ia menjadi lebih marah.

"Neji! Kalau emang itu yang terbaik, aku bersedia," balas Dilia dengan suara yang sedikit frustasi.

"Mana mungkin aku biarin kamu yang jadi—" kata-kata Neji seketika terputus ketika Hinata menyikutnya untuk memberi tanda bahwa Gaara sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Gaara yang menyadari gara-gara dia percakapan itu terganggu, segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dengan seribu tanya apa yang dimaksudkan dari percakapan tiga orang itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih dan bermata oranye cerah telah berdiri di samping meja mereka. Sedangkan Aika dan Akari telah pergi.

"Konbanwa Temari! Mau ikut minum di sana tidak?" ucap Ayashi sambil menunjuk meja bar yang ada di ujung ruangan. Terlihat laki-laki berambut nanas sedang duduk menunggu mereka.

Temari melihat ke arah Gaara lalu Gaara mengangguk tanda setuju. Temari pun mengikuti Ayashi dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Temari duduk di samping Shikamaru yang malas-malasan.

"Shikamaru, itu Temari sudah datang! Hahah," Ayashi menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru memiliki sedikit perasaan saat pertama kali bertemu Temari. Ia pura-pura cuek saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian bertiga bersaudara? Kau, Kankurou-san, dan Gaara si ichib—," Shikamaru angsung menyekap mulut Ayashi dan bergumam 'bodoh' padanya. Temari hanya terbingung-bingung. Gaara si.. apa katanya?

"Gaara dan Kankurou itu sepupuku. Orang tua kami sama-sama telah tiada, maka kami tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek," jawab Temari.

Selagi Temari bercakap-cakap, Gaara yang duduk sendirian di seberang ruangan mulai merasa bosan. Restaurant itu sangat ramai oleh warga yang akan memulai bekerja. Gaara memperhatikan seisi restaurant dan matanya terkunci pada dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam menutup wajah dan kepala mereka.

Seperti pencabut nyawa di game _The Sims 2_, pikir Gaara. Karena sudah semakin bosan, Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar restaurant. Dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam itu melihat Gaara pergi.

"Ayo ikuti dia, Noriko." ujar salah satu di antara mereka yang ternyata merupakan Seiryuu. Kedua perempuan berjubah itu pun segera mengikuti Gaara.

Gaara berjalan keluar restaurant sendirian. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sementara kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah. Ia hanya ingin mencari angin.

DUKK! Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat tomboy menabrak Gaara hingga terjatuh.

"Maaf," ujar Gaara datar sambil menatap perempuan yang jatuh di depannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri. Perempuan itu ternyata adalah Niku.

"Arigatou," gumam Niku yang sudah berdiri saat ini. Gaara terus memperhatikan Niku. Ketika Gaara melihat mata violet Niku, Gaara merasa ia sudah pernah bertemu Niku. Ia merasa ada sebuah memori tentang Niku. Suatu perasaan yang sama ketika ia pertama kali tiba di Konoha.

Niku segera berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Tapi Gaara menghentikan Niku.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara kepada Niku. Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Niku semakin yakin atas kenyataan bahwa Gaara lupa padanya.

"Menurutmu?" balas Niku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang bingung.

'Lucu. Sekarang aku dan Gaara harus memulainya dari awal lagi. Capek.' gumam Niku dalam hati ketika ia terus menjauhi Gaara yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana.

Bisa dibilang, Gaara tertarik dengan Niku.

* * *

"Hei tahu tidak, tanggal merah jatuh pada tanggal 24?" ujar Karin yang menyediakan segelas air untuk Ayashi. Karin adalah pelayan di restaurant itu.

"Di sini ada tanggal merah juga?" tanya Temari.

"Iya. Hanya ada satu tanggal merah setiap tahun. Tanggal merah itu adalah hari penumbalan. Satu orang dari desa ini harus menjadi tumbalnya. Tapi tumbalnya bukan mati yang biasa. Kau tahu? Lebih buruk dari penumbalan mati," balas Ayashi lalu segera meminum air putih-nya.

'Tumbal? Desa macam apa? Yang benar saja! Desa ini terlalu berbahaya.. mestinya tadi pagi aku, Kankurou, dan Gaara benar-benar meninggalkan desa ini! Ini semua gara-gara orang yang menghancurkan perahu kami! Aku.. aku tak akan memaafkan orang-orang itu..' jerit Temari dalam hati. Raut wajahnya adalah raut wajah ketakutan.

Tiga orang dengan satu anjing tiba-tiba saja turun dari lantai 2—yang merupakan penginapan. Mereka adalah Kiba, Shino, dan Helen serta Akamaru. Ketiga orang ini tinggal di penginapan itu karena mereka tak punya tempat tinggal tetap.

Kiba, Helen, dan Shino segera menuju ke arah meja dimana Dilia, Hinata, dan Neji berada.

Temari yang melihat Kiba, Helen, dan Shino—yang ia anggap sebagai penghancur perahu mereka langsung naik darah. Temari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera mendatangi Kiba, Helen, dan Shino.

PLAAK! Temari menampar Kiba yang baru saja ingin duduk.

"Hei ada apa?" ujar Helen yang merupakan pacar Kiba bingung. Lalu ia membantu Kiba berdiri.

"Apa maksud kalian menghancurkan perahu kami?! Kalian yang melakukannya kan?! Apa kalian tak tahu seberapa besar keinginan kami untuk pergi dari sini?!" jawab Temari setengah berteriak.

"Kalau kau pikir karena kami menghancurkan perahu kalian, kami itu orang jahat, kau itu salah besar," balas Helen tenang.

Semua orang di sana segera mempusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Temari. Temari tidak mendengar Helen dan ingin memukul Shino. Tapi Shikamaru menghentikannya dari belakang dengan wajah malas.

"Ikut aku." ujarnya simpel. Ayashi pun mengikuti Shikamaru ke luar restaurant. Suasana di restaurant itu pun kembali normal ketika Temari sudah dibawa pergi oleh Shikamaru dan Ayashi.

"…hai?" Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana tak enak di meja Dilia, Neji, dan Hinata. Sapaan Kiba pun dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Dilia dan Hinata. Kiba, Shino, dan Helen segera duduk untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan Hinata, Neji, dan Dilia.

"Jadi sudah ditentukan siapa tumbal desa tahun ini?" tanya Helen dengan serius. Kiba terus mengusap pipi kanannya yang sakit.

"Helen-chan.. tumbalnya—" Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena dipotong oleh Dilia.

"Tumbal desa tahun ini itu aku," ucap Dilia dengan nada bicara yang dingin. Mata baby blue Helen melebar.

* * *

Kankurou terus berjalan sendirian di tengah desa. Ia ingin pergi ke pandai besi. Tetapi, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk ke sana atau alamat menuju ke sana. Sampai sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depannya.

"Hei. Butuh tumpangan?" ucap seorang perempuan, Manime.

"Em. Yah, aku mau pergi ke pandai besi. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Kankurou. Lalu Kankurou melihat jam tangannya, pukul 07:00 PM.

"Kebetulan, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan desa, aku mau mengantar susu. Walaupun pandai besi itu jauh, tapi searah. Naik saja!" setelah mendengar perkataan Manime, Kankurou langsung naik ke kereta kuda dengan Manime sebagai kusir.

Sepanjang perjalanan, seperti malam kemarin, desa ramai menjalankan aktivitas bekerja. Suara kaki kuda terus terdengar. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah perpustakaan besar tua. Manime tersenyum pada Kankurou lalu mereka segera memasuki perpustakaan.

Tak terduga oleh Manime dan Kankurou, saat mereka menghilang masuk ke perpustakaan, dua orang pelukis gila, Sai dan temannya yang berambut coklat dengan tas selempang berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kereta kuda.

"Siap untuk lukisan terindah?" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Khai mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan alat-alat lukis dari tas selempangnya. Dan mereka, mencorat-coret kereta kuda Manime.

"Hahaha.. warna kuning, lalu beri garis-garis seperti rubah di wajahnya.. haha," Khai tertawa-tawa. Sai hanya tersenyum lebar sambil terus melukis.

"Lalu, rambutnya zig-zag-zig. Jabrik warna kuning. Jangan lupa matanya.. emm.. begini, warna biru.." tambah Khai sambil terus melukis. Kini mereka sudah selesai menggambar. Khai dan Sai tersenyum saat melihat gambar mereka.

"Sempurna," gumam Sai sambil terus tersenyum. "Bagaimana Khai? Lebih indah dari matahari?" ujar Sai. Khai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Namikaze Naruto kalau kau sudah datang, kami akan melihat matahari.. di surga.." kata Khai. "..dan tidak merasakan sakit setiap jam 6." lalu ia tertawa geli. Khai dan Sai pun segera pergi meninggalkan kereta kuda.

Dan saat itu, di balik semak-semak, dua perempuan dengan wajah yang imut dan yang satu lagi jenius, keluar dari semak-semak. Darbi dan Dee yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kankurou.

--

Saat memasuki perpustakaan, terdapat Rin Kajuji dan Hikari Hoshizora. Manime meletakkan susu yang mau diberikannya dan segera ingin keluar lagi dari perpustakaan.

Setelah Kankurou dan Manime keluar, tiba-tiba dua orang berjubah hitam dengan jalan seperti menunduk dan memegang buku berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Pinjam buku The Dark Agreement," ucap orang berjubah itu. Terdengar dari suaranya kalau orang itu adalah wanita. Rin mencatat judulnya dan Hikari terus terdiam melihat dua orang itu. Yang satu lagi berbadan besar dan sepertinya laki-laki.

"Dikembalikan hari Kamis." ucap Hikari. Perempuan berjubah itu mengangguk dan saat itu Hikari dan Rin berkontak mata langsung dengan perempuan berjubah itu. Matanya coklat.

Menghindari kontak mata, dua orang itu segera pergi dari perpustakaan. Hikari menatap Rin.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Aku lihat mereka dari daerah kategori terlarang.." jawab Rin. Ia berkeringat dan tangannya menggeggam gelang kupu-kupu miliknya dari mantannya, Neji.

* * *

Kankurou dan Manime kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka sempat ribut saat menemukan kereta mereka dicoret-coret. Tetapi Kankurou kenal orang itu. Itu Naruto—pemain piano terkenal di kotanya. Tapi kenapa bisa ada yang menggambar Naruto?

Sedangkan Darbi dan Dee terus mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hei. Maaf aku mengantar sampai sini saja. Aku tunggu di sini. Kau lihat, ini sudah hutan dan daerah yang yah.. jadi kau tinggal lurus saja dan di sana ada pandai besi." ucap Manime. Kankurou mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera turun dan mulai memasuki hutan.

Hutan itu sangat gelap dan udaranya lebih dingin menusuk tulang. Hutan itu lebat dan banyak burung berkicau. Kankurou mempercepat langkahnya. Akhirnya ia melihat pondok –pondok pandai besi—. Pondok itu hanya disinari satu obor di depan pintu. Tapi ia yakin itu tempat pandai besi.

Kaki Kankurou berhenti melangkah saat ia melihat, seorang pemuda berambut oranye sedang menggali-gali tanah—seperti kuburan— itu Juugo. Dan di sekitar daerah yang sedang digali itu, terdapat beberapa liang kuburan.

"Pe-permisi, apa ini tempat pandai besi?" tanya Kankurou pada Juugo. Kankurou bertemu Juugo di Ichiraku Ramen kemarin. Juugo tak menjawab dan menunjuk ke arah pondok. Bulu Kankurou berdiri 'Untuk apa ia menggali kuburan malam-malam?'

Kankurou menyadari bahwa di beranda pondok itu terdapat seorang perempuan berambut merah, Faika Araifa yang sedang terduduk dan sepertinya sedang mengukir batu. Batu nisan..

"Apa ini te-tempat pandai besi?" tanya Kankurou bergidik. Tempat ini sangat menyeramkan. Pondok yang diapit dengan liang-liang kuburan. Faika mengangguk dan meninggalkan batunya lalu mengantar Kankurou ke dalam. Tertulis di batu itu..

_**Rest In Peace: Faika Araifa. When?**_

'Re-rest ini peace?' tak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kankurou segera memasuki pondok itu sementara Juugo masih menggali kuburan yang ke-13.

Di balik semak-semak, dua orang yang dari tadi menguntili Kankurou—Darbi dan Deeandra sedang memperhatikan Faika, Juugo, dan Kankurou. Tapi mereka tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang.

"Sasori?" ujar Darbi setengah berbisik.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Deeandra kepada Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka.

"Tahu kan, kalau sedang bersembunyi kita tak boleh berisik?" sindir Sasori yang langsung ikut mengamati Faika, Juugo, dan Kankurou. Sasori bukan datang untuk Kankurou. Sasori datang untuk Faika dan mungkin Nenek Chiyo.

* * *

Gaara kembali berjalan dan melihat kota yang ramai dengan kegiatan pertanian. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia berdiri di depan sebuah pertanian dan perternakan. Ia dapat melihat papan yang berbunyi: Namikaze Farm.

Baru saja Gaara ingin pergi, ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Gaara menajamkan pendengarannya, ternyata beberapa orang sedang membicarakannya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman dan diam mendengarkan.

"Kalau Gaara si Ichibi telah kembali, berarti Naruto juga akan kembali," ucap seorang perempuan, Ino.

"Iya Ino. Kemarin saat aku beri tahu kalau Gaara telah kembali, paman Minato rasanya sangat mengharapkan kembalinya Naruto," ucap perempuan berambut hitam yang duduk memakai yukata pendek berwarna hitam bermotif bunga sakura dengan obi merah muda, Shizuka.

"Bibi Kushina sudah baik-baik saja." ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari rumah. Shizu diam saja sambil memberi beberapa domba daun untuk dimakan.

"Kalau Naruto kembali semua akan selesai," ucap Shizu.

"Iya. Naruto, aku, dan Sasuke bisa kembali bersama.. seperti dulu." ucap Sakura lesu. "Aku sudah coba menemui Sasuke, tapi ia terus bersama Stellar dengan rencana-rencana anehnya.."

"Sudahlah Sakura," Ino mencoba menengakan Sakura. karena sepertinya sudah keluar topik, Gaara bangun dari tempat duduknya dan kembali berjalan.

Gaara berniat untuk pulang ke rumah Chika. Ia sudah merasa lelah dan rasanya ingin tidur. Tapi Gaara tak hafal jalan pulang ke rumah Chika. Ketika ia melewati sebuah sungai dengan jembatan di atasnya, Gaara bisa melihat terdapat dua orang di atas jembatan itu—mereka sedang memancing. Satu perempuan dan satunya laki-laki. Sasuke dan Stellar.

"Hei, boleh tanya jalan ke rumah Chika Hiragaishi?" tanya Gaara kepada dua orang yang sedang memancing itu.

Stellar melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Well, kalau kita culik orang ini, Itachi pasti datang kan?" kata Stellar kepada Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke balas memandang Stellar.

"Ide bagus, Stellar. Tapi malas berurusan dengan orang ini.." balas Sasuke kepada Stellar. Gaara tak mengerti apa yang sedang kedua orang 'aneh' itu bicarakan. Tiba-tiba saja Noriko—yang dari tadi menyamar untuk mengikuti Gaara, menghampiri Sasuke dan Stellar.

"Gaara, kau bisa tinggalkan tempat ini. Rumah Chika tak jauh dari sini, lurus saja." ujar Noriko kepada Gaara. Gaara pun segera menuruti kata-kata Noriko. Ia meninggalkan Noriko, Stellar, dan Sasuke sendirian.

"Sasuke-kun, aku datang untuk mengucapkan permohonan maaf. Maaf Sasuke-kun.." ujar Noriko sambil menunduk. Ia tahu Sasuke sangat membencinya. Sasuke tetap saja menganggap Noriko tak ada di sana.

"Sasuke, dia bilang maaf." ujar Stellar dengan nada yang dingin. Ia terus memancing—sama dengan Sasuke. Noriko merasa ia benar-benar dianggap tak ada oleh Sasuke maupun Stellar.

"Aku tak berniat merebut Itachi darimu, Sasuke-kun. Maaf jika kau menganggapku begitu," ujar Noriko lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menoleh ke arah Noriko, memberikan pandangan tertajam yang ia miliki dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah Itachi. Bukan kau." kata Sasuke dingin. Kata-kata yang sangat menusuk bagi Noriko Saionji.

Gaara terus berjalan—dan Seiryuu juga terus mengikuti Gaara yang akhirnya membuat Gaara tahu bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh seseorang berjubah itu.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang dan berhasil menangkap basah Seiryuu yang mengikutinya. "Siapa dan apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Seiryuu akhirnya memperlihatkan wajah ramahnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Gaara dan mengatakan.

"Nama, Kurata Seiryuu. Keberatan jika makan malam bersama di rumah kami? Akatsuki?"

* * *

Dua hal yang dipelajari Kankurou saat ia telah memasuki pondok milik Faika. Satu: ada seorang nenek-nenek yang tinggal di sana. Dua: Faika, Juugo, dan nenek itu tak bisa dibilang waras. Menurut Kankurou, mereka gila.

Faika dan Kankurou telah melakukan sebuah kesepakatan. Kankurou keluar dari rumah dan sekali lagi, harus berhadapan dengan Juugo yang sedang menggali liang lahat serta untuk melihat 12 kuburan yang mengelilingi pekarangan rumah itu. Dan baru Kankurou sadari semua nisan ke-12 kuburan itu diberi nama: Faika Araifa.

Kankurou bergidik takut dan segera meninggalkan pondok 'luar biasa' itu. Kepergian Kankurou itu membuat Deeandra dan Darbi kehilangan jejak Kankurou tanpa disadari oleh mereka sendiri.

Faika keluar dari pondok. Ia segera melanjutkan mengukir nisan-nisan kuburan bertuliskan namanya sendiri. Ia terus melakukan itu tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya. Orang itu, Sasori.

"Apa kabar nenek Chiyo?" ujar Sasori singkat.

"Sasori?" ujar Faika heran.

* * *

Kankurou terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang gelap dan berisikan pohon-pohon dengan akar-akar yang super besar itu dengan sedikit rasa takut. Sering kali terdengar suara burung gagak yang terus terbang ke sana ke mari.

Langkah Kankurou seketika terhenti ketika sebuah pisau perak menancap tepat di depannya. Seseorang telah melemparkan pisau itu dari atas dan orang itu adalah Kristi Tamagochi. Di sebelah Kristi yang berada di atas pohon ada Kakashi yang tadinya sedang membaca buku.

"Hoi.. mau minum teh di rumah kami?" ujar Kakashi yang baru saja melompat turun dari pohon. Kankurou mengenali Kristi dan Kakashi. Dua orang ini adalah orang yang kemarin datang dengan gerombolan orang-orang aneh.

"Oho. Sepatu yang bagus.." ucap Kristi dengan iri hati. Kankurou diam saja.

Karena takut dengan pisau yang dibawa Kristi, Kankurou hanya bisa berpasrah dan mengikuti Kristi dan Kakashi menuju kediaman mereka. Semakin jauh, semakin lebat hutan itu dan semakin tinggi datarannya. Kabut juga mulai terasa.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dari bata. Rumah itu sangat besar nan tua dan menjulang ke atas. Seperti kerajaan kecil. Rumah itu sangat tak terawat dengan lumut yang tumbuh di dindingnya. Terdapat juga kastil dengan banyak burung gagak di sana.

Mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan saat pintu itu terbuka, seekor ular langsung menyambut Kankurou. Kakashi dan Kristi tertawa, disusul oleh Anko pemilik ular itu.

"Welcome.." terdengar suara sambutan mengejek untuk Kankurou. Zooi, Wammy, dan Genma menyambutnya dan senyum menghina. Kankurou hanya pasrah saat diajak menuju ruang tamu. Ia menelan air liurnya, di dalam ruang tamu itu lima ekor serigala memenuhi ruang tamu.

"Duduk.. em siapa? Kankurou-kun ne?" ucap Wammy sengaja memberi tempat duduk dengan seekor serigala yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Kankurou tetap berdiri tanpa mengikuti kata-kata Wammy.

"Lebih sopan kalau pemilik rumah menyuruh duduk, kau duduk," komentar Kristi dengan seringaian lebar. Kankurou tetap berdiri walau merasa takut.

"Ini tehnya.." ucap Zooi yang datang dengan serbuan burung gagak dan memberi teh untuk Kankurou. Ia tersenyum menghina. Kankurou terdiam dan menatap satu-satu orang yang menertawainya saat ini.

Ia menatap Kakashi dan Anko yang berdiri dengan senyum. Lalu Kristi yang tersenyum penuh dengki padanya, Genma yang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Kakurou tak menerima tehnya, dan dua yang paling muda dari semuanya, Zooi dan Wammy dengan senyum topeng yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian sangat membenci Gaara? Apa salahnya?" tanya Kankurou.

"Wuhu.. haha!" Genma tertawa diikuti yang lain lalu Kristi bertepuk tangan. Kini Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Kankurou dan menatapnya.

"Karena dia.. telah menghancurkan sesuatu yang bernama.. harapan." jawab Kakashi tenang.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Oke! Maaf ya chapter ini panjang dan maaf kalo banyak miss typo padahal udah saya pelototin katanya satu-satu-lebay- tapi kayaknya miss typo terus menghantui saya –dikejar miss typo-**

**Oh terus saya ngerasa, waktu buat XXX tuh suasananya mewah2, eh waktu buat ini terbelakang -_- heheh. Makasi yang udah review! Nakamura seneng hahah. Review yaaa!**

**Arigatou.**

**... Nakamura Arigatou..  
**


	4. Bab 3

**Warning: OC, AU**

**A/N: Gomen update lama huhuh :( nah, baca chapter ini jangan di skip-skip ya! nanti ga ngerti, soalnya banyak jawaban yang terjawab di chapter ini. Asal usul juga. hmm.. itu aja. makasi yang udah review dan baca chapter kemarin!**

**Jangan diskip-skip ya.. hahhaah.. XD**

**06:00 PM**

-Your Time to be Alive Again-

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna ^_^

* * *

_Kota Konoha memang aneh. Begitulah yang saya simpulkan. Warganya bukan manusia biasa, mereka akan hilang pada pukul 6 pagi dan kembali pada pukul 6 sore. Saya pikir mereka adalah hantu. Tetapi.. mereka lebih berharga dari pada hantu. –Author-_

**BAB 3**

"Karena dia.. telah menghancurkan sesuatu yang bernama.. harapan." jawab Kakashi tenang. Tiba-tiba Kristi melempar sebuah pisau ke arah sebuah lukisan.

Pisau itu menancap di tengah-tengah lukisan itu, lukisan Gaara. Lalu terdapat Zooi, berdiri di samping lukisan itu. Zooi menyabut pisau itu dan melempar lukisan itu ke arah Wammy.

Wammy tersenyum dan menangkap lukisan Gaara itu, lalu melemparkan lukisan Gaara ke ujung ruangan dan mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk lukisan Gaara yang tergeletak di lantai, dan semua serigalanya langsung bergerak merobek-robek lukisan Gaara layaknya santapan.

"Sejak peristiwa 'itu' terjadi, nyawa kami dicabut setiap pukul 6 pagi lalu nyawa kami dimasukkan ke tubuh kami lagi pada jam 6 sore. Apa kau tahu rasanya? Rasanya seperti mati berkali-kali. Seperti berhadapan dengan malaikat maut setiap pagi dan sore," jawab Anko dengan nada sedih.

"Dan ritual nyawa itu akan berhenti saat si merah dan kuning bersatu, melakukan peperangan final dengan Orochimaru. Sejak peristiwa itu, kami berharap mereka akan segera kembali, menghilangkan kutukan ini. Tapi apa? Mereka tak kunjung kembali," susul Genma.

"Dulu kami masih normal, tinggal bersama warga desa yang lain. Lama-lama kami sudah capek berharap kedatangan merah dan kuning, kami menjadi seperti ini," Wammy melebarkan tangannya, memperlihatkan keadaan mereka.

Kankurou tetap diam. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Nyawa seperti permainan..

"Lanjutkan acara minum tehnya?" ujar Kakashi menepuk pundak Kankurou. Kakashi berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkan secangkir teh untuk tamu 'istimewa' itu. Kakashi menuangkan teh ke cangkir dengan lambat. Karena pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

"Pergilah Kakashi.. hari ini kan? Pergilah ke kuil itu. Biar kami yang urus tamu istimewa ini," kata Genma.

* * *

Darbi dan Deeandra menatap satu sama lain. Mereka baru saja menyadari bahwa mereka telah kehilangan jejak Kankurou. Sesudah rapat dengan Sarutobi kemarin, Pain memberi tugas pada Darbi, Dee, Noriko, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Seiryuu untuk mengikuti Gaara dan sepupunya.

"Ke arah utara. Aku yakin dia ambil arah ke utara!" kata Darbi dengan suara panik. Deeandra dan Darbi terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang gelap dan lebat. Mereka harus segera menemukan Kankurou bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku tahu. Dia mungkin memang ke utara. Dan kau tahu apa maksudnya? Di hutan ini banyak sekali orang gunung yang berkeliaran. Lebih baik kita pergi ke Pain dan mengadukan apa yang terjadi!" balas Deeandra.

"Setelah kita menemukan tanda-tanda kemana si Kankurou pergi, kita baru pergi ke Pain," kata Darbi. Sementara Dee dan Darbi terus melangkah.. mencari tanda-tanda kemana Kankurou pergi.

Hutan itu sangat gelap—dan tua pastinya. Akar-akarnya sangat panjang, besar, dan kuat sekuat batangnya. Burung hantu dan gagak sering kali mengeluarkan suara yang menyeramkan. Membuat suasana tak enak di hutan itu ketika Dee dan Darbi menyusurinya.

Kabut terus memburamkan pengelihatan mereka. "Darbi, lihat!" kata Dee tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan yang ada.

Dee menunjuk ke arah tanah. Terdapat sebuah pisau Kristi yang masih tertancap di sana. Darbi mengangkat pisau perak itu.

"Dee, bagaimana menurutmu? Sebuah pisau perak itu menandakan kehadiran orang gunung. Pisau perak ini salah satu benda khas dari mereka, iya kan?" kata Darbi dengan nada bicara yang datar.

"Tak salah lagi. Kankurou diculik oleh mereka. Mereka yang.. membangkang," balas Dee dingin. Dee segera menatap Darbi. Keduanya saling mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Ajak Sasori pergi dengan kita. Dia tak boleh berlama-lama bermain dengan 'mantan tahanan' macam Faika Araifa," ujar Darbi. Sementara kedua orang kalangan atas itu melangkahkan kaki menuju pondok pandai besi milik Faika.

* * *

Darbi dan Dee kembali ke arah Pondok Pandai Besi. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di balik semak-semak. Mereka berhenti karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana. Sesuatu yang wajar bila Sasori bertemu Faika. _Ice Situation –_Situasi Es-.

Tangan Sasori berada di kantung jubah Akatsukinya. Faika berdiri di depannya, membuat terlihatnya perbedaan tinggi antara mereka. Sementara Juugo, hanya menatap keduanya dari lubang yang ia gali.

"Nenekmu ada di dalam. Kalau mau tahu keadaannya, silahkan masuk." jawab Faika. Sasori tetap tak berekspresi. Sebenarnya, kedua orang itu saling menyayangi satu sama lain, tapi sebuah kejadian 200 tahun lalu, membuat Faika ingin menunjukkan rasa bencinya pada Sasori.

Sasori tetap diam saja. Ia hanya memainkan matanya, menatap perempuan berambut merah yang sangat ia sukai. Seseorang yang sudah dianggap setengah gila karena keadaan lingkungan hidupnya.

"Apa mau-mu?" tanya Sasori. Lagi, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak senyum dan tidak marah.

"Mati."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang atas jawaban Faika. Ia telah mendengar jawaban itu beribu kali. Matanya terpejam. Lalu Sasori membelakangi Faika dan berjalan menuju semak-semak. Sasori pun menghilang dalam kegelapan malam bersama Darbi dan Dee. Di balik tirai tua jendela pondok seram itu, Nenek Chiyo berhenti merajut dan menatap rambut merah Sasori yang makin menghilang..

Faika juga terus menatap kepergian Sasori. Sasori selalu pergi mebelakanginya tanpa mengucapkan apapun..

'Kamu tak tahu Sasori, seberapa besar aku membencimu sekarang ini. Dan seberapa besar kemauanku untuk tersenyum di hadapanmu..' gumam Faika. Faika menusuk tangannya dengan alat pahat yang masih ia pegang. Darah merah keluar dari tangannya. Juugo tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakangnya dan membantunya menusuk tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang Faika, hidup ini seperti permainan milik Dewa Kematian," bisik Juugo. Faika diam akan ucapan Juugo. Juugo benar, sesering apa ia menusuk tangannya atau melukai dirinya karena kebencian akan hidup, ia tak akan pernah mati... Konoha tak akan pernah mati..

* * *

Di depan hutan, Manime terus menunggu kemunculan Kankurou. Ia menatap bulan malam itu. Ia membersihkan coretan gambar di kereta kudanya dengan seember air. Manime lama-lama menjadi bosan menunggu. Perasaannya tak enak.

Ia sempat melihat 3 orang berjubah keluar dari hutan (Sasori, Dee, dan Darbi). Karena merasa tak enak dengan lamanya Kankurou, Manime mulai merasa cemas dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke pusat kota meminta pertolongan.

Manime tak berani jika harus memasuki hutan sendirian. Tak lama-lama, Manime menaikki kereta kudanya dan langsung menuju pusat kota. Seperti biasa, kota Konoha ramai sekali. Manime berjalan ke arah Kediaman Hokage. Tetapi ia terhenti, saat mendegar suara-suara di ujung jalan gelap yang sepi.

Ternyata perasaan tak enak Manime benar. Ia melihat 2 orang berjubah yang sepertinya sedang memaksa perempuan bermata violet untuk ikut dengan mereka. Saat menyadari siapa perempuan itu.. Niku..

'Niku!' Menime terlambat, Niku telah pergi bersama kedua orang berjubah itu. Manime kembali mengendarai kereta kudanya dan memberitahu orang-orang kalau Niku dalam bahaya. 'Aku harus menolong Niku..'

Tangan Gaara berada di kantung celananya, ia menatap seorang perempuan berambut ikal hitam dan berpupil biru tua keunguan dan memakai rompi hijau, Kurata Seiryuu.

"Nama: Kurata Seiryuu. Keberatan jika makan malam bersama di rumah kami? Akatsuki?" Gaara terdiam sejenak, momen ini bisa ia pakai untuk mengetahui macam-macam hal mengenai tempat ini. Lalu Gaara mengangguk.

Seiryuu membalas anggukkan Gaara dengan senyum. Di ujung jalan di dekat sungai kota, Noriko masih menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku mencampuri urusan keluargamu. Tapi Sasuke-kun.. Itachi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ujar Noriko memelas. Stellar dan Sasuke terus memancing. Lalu mata onyx Sasuke menatap Noriko dalam-dalam.

"Itachi membunuh semua klan Uchiha untuk masuk Akatsuki. Lalu seperti apa Itachi yang ada di pikiranku? Pembunuh. Aku sudah menyelidiki asal-usul kelompokmu, Akatsuki dan semua dari kalian adalah pembunuh." jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke ikut bicara, aku mau menambahkan sesuatu yaitu: Syarat masuk Akatsuki adalah membunuh kan?" ujar Stellar tajam. Noriko langsung mematung.

"Katakan Saionji, siapa yang kau _bunuh_?" Sasuke menatap Noriko dengan aura pembunuh.

"Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Sepintar apa Akatsuki menyembunyikan identitas, jangan pikir bisa membodohi kami. Otak kami, mungkin lebih berharga dari otak kalian," Stellar berkomentar dengan tajam.

"Kalian.. " Noriko baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Stellar dan Sasuke tapi Seiryuu tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Gaara juga berada di sebelah Seiryuu.

"Makan malam, Noriko? Ada tamu spesial malam ini," ujar Seiryuu dengan ramah. Sasuke dan Stellar kembali memancing, seperti menganggap tak ada siapa-siapa di sebelah mereka.

Noriko mengangguk dengan pandangan lirih. Seiryuu, Gaara, dan Noriko berjalan meninggalkan sungai itu. Saat Gaara berjalan perlahan, ia memperhatikan Sasuke dan Stellar..

Saat itulah pandangan yang tajam menunjukkan kebencian dari sepasang mata onyx dan sepasang mata ungu diterima oleh Gaara. Gaara hanya diam. Berbeda dengan Noriko yang terus gelisah.

'Ternyata.. Sasuke-kun.. belum mengerti ..' gumam Noriko dalam hati sementara langkahnya terus menjauh dan menjauh dari sungai yang jernih itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap air sungai yang mengalir dengan jernih itu. Stellar yang ada di sebelahnya menepuk pudaknya lalu berkata. "Kau tahu kan hari apa ini, Sasuke? Kau tidak pergi ke kuil?"

"Hn.. sebentar lagi,"

* * *

Sakura baru saja dari peternakan Namikaze bertemu dengan Shizu. Sekarang, ia ingin membeli beberapa bunga di toko bunga Yamanaka. Sakura berjalan melewati sungai. Di sana ia melihat Sasuke dan Stellar sedang memancing. Mata emerald Sakura tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca.

'Sasuke.. ' gumam Sakura. Sementara ia segera mempercepat langkahnya ke arah toko bunga Yamanaka. Sasuke sudah bersama orang lain.. Stellar Alerion..

Sakura terus berjalan menuju toko bunga Yamanaka dengan disinari cahaya bulan. Hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda untuk Sakura. Perempuan berambut pink ini selalu mengunjungi kuil setiap tahunnya. Dan hari ini, adalah waktu Sakura untuk mengunjungi kuil. Setiap berkunjung, Sakura selalu membawa bunga.

Sakura masih ingat tentang memorinya. Ketika Konoha masih sebuah desa 'normal' biasa. Saat itu, usianya, Sasuke, dan Naruto masih 17 tahun dan mereka adalah murid akademi biasa yang luar biasa akrab dengan gurunya.

"_Mulai sekarang, kita membut janji! Setiap tahun tanggal 17 Januari betepatan dengan kelulusan aku, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke kita dan Kakashi-sensei akan bertemu di kuil ini tanda ikatan kita selamanya!_

"_Hey teme! Kau juga harus mau ikut berjanji!"_

"_Naruto bodoh! Jangan sekali-kali kau panggil Sasuke teme!!"_

"_Dasar bodoh,"_

"_Kakashi-sensei jangan baca buku terus! Ikut janji!"_

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia masih ingat dengan janji yang mereka buat bersama. Tapi Sakura tak yakin.. Kakashi dan Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Langkah kaki Sakura seketika berhenti.. ia sudah tiba di Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

* * *

"Tumbal desa tahun ini itu aku," ucap Dilia dengan nada bicara yang dingin. Mata baby blue Helen melebar. Dilia seketika meninggalkan restaurant itu yang ramai dan besar itu. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hey Dilia!" terdengar suara Helen yang memanggil-manggil nama Dilia. Neji baru saja ingin beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya, tapi Kiba menariknya untuk tetap duduk.

"Biar Hinata saja.." kata Kiba pelan. Semua mengangguk dan menatap Neji yang terus melihat kepergian Dilia. Rasa kebencian memenuhi dirinya. Kebencian pada pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Neji memakai mantel coklatnya dan ingin berjalan keluar dari restaurant. Ia tak mau semua ini terjadi, ia tak mau Dilia menjadi tumbal. Neji ingin pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Neji, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba dan Helen berbarengan. Sedangkan Shino hanya diam menatap Neji. Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dan Helen ia terus berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. Walau begitu, Kiba dan Helen mengetahui tujuan Neji. Hiashi..

Akamaru yang cerdas menghadang Neji dan menggonggong keras, ingin menghalangi kepergian Neji. Karena mereka tahu, kalau Neji sampai menentang atasan keluarga Hyuuga, semua akan menjadi rumit. Semua orang di restaurant memandang Neji karena kebisingan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Dilia tak akan suka jika kau melakukan ini. Menentang Hiashi Hyuuga!" Helen setengah berteriak pada Neji yang sudah berada di depan pintu restaurant.

Neji hanya diam, menoleh sebentar. Saat bertemu pandang dengan Helen, mata Neji sedingin es. Lalu Neji keluar dari restaurant terbesar di Konoha itu.

Selain masalah Neji, di sisi lain restaurant, juga terdapat sebuah masalah kecil. Masalah ini sangat rahasia. Dua orang berjubah hitam duduk di meja bar, meminum minuman yang disiapkan dua pelayan resataurant, Aika dan Akari.

"Kenapa Akatsuki datang ke sini? Tadi sepertinya juga ada yang berjubah dan mengikuti Gaara keluar," kata Aika sambil membersihkan meja. Dua orang di depannya mengangkat wajah mereka sehingga Aika dan Akari bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Kami mendapat tugas dari Pain. Kami harus mengikuti manusia yang bersama Gaara, si Temari itu," jawab Hidan dan meneguk minumannya.

"Temari sudah keluar dari sini tadi. Kenapa kalian tak ikuti dia?" tanya Akari yang sekarang menyiapkan gelas ke-2. Mereka berbicara dengan suara kecil karena takut terdengar orang lain.

Di sebelah mereka terdapat Karin dan Suigetsu yang sedang melayani pelanggan juga. lalu Chouji yang dengan konyolnya mencoba menghentikan Lee yang terus memnium sake.

"Yang kami butuhkan dari Temari sudah selesai," bisik Kakuzu. Aika dan Akari bingung melihat mantan rekan mereka di Akatsuki. Lalu selintas pertanyaan melewati otak mereka.

"Penjara Akatsuki akan terisi lagi," lanjut Hidan. Akari dan Aika hanya diam tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat itu. Kalimat ini menunjukkan bahwa akan ada yang ditangkap ke penjara oleh Akatsuki. Akatsuki adalah pemegang tertinggi hukum di Konoha.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, kenapa cincin ini tak bisa dilepas? Hikari yang juga mantan Akatsuki bisa melepas cincin ini, tapi kenapa kami tidak bisa? Seperti ada ikatan," tanya Aika. Aika mengalihkan pembicaraan dari penjara. Akari hanya diam menunggu jawaban Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Suatu saat kalian akan tahu. Kami pergi dulu," tanpa basa-basi, Hidan dan Kakuzu meninggalkan Aika dan Akari yang masih terbingung-bingung sendirian. Hidan dan Kakuzu bukan pergi meninggalkan restaurant, dengan jubah yang menutup wajah mereka, mereka menuju ke sebuah meja. Meja Kiba, Helen, dan Shino.

Hidan dan Kakuzu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakang Kiba, Helen, dan Shino. Mereka membiarkan mata mereka terlihat oleh ke-3 manusia itu.

"Ikut kami. Kalian terdakwa bersalah. Penjara Akatsuki siap menunggu," bisik Hidan. Kiba, Helen, dan Shino tertegun.

* * *

Neji menghirup udara malam itu. Ia terus melangkah menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Sesekali ia menatap bulan. Malam ini bulan purnama. Ia membelokkan langkahnya ke arah sebuah tikungan gelap.

Tikungan ini adalah jalan pintas menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Pikiran Neji tak jauh dari Dilia. 'Kenapa Hiashi sangat membenci Dilia?' hanya pertanyaan itu yang perlu jawaban. Dari sekian banyak perempuan yang pernah berpacaran dengan Neji, baru kali ini Hiashi ikut campur.

Bahkan saat Neji bepacaran dengan perempuan cantik perpustakaan, Rin Kajuji, Hiashi tak ikut campur. Neji tenggelam dalam kenangannya sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kami mengikutimu dari tadi, tapi kau tidak sadar ya Nej?" Neji menoleh dan dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang pernah berarti baginya.. Rin Kajuji serta sahabatnya, Tenten.

"Aku telah mengetahui masalahmu dengan Dilia. Kalau kamu mau, cerita padaku Nej.." ujar Tenten. Tersenyum lebar. Tenten adalah sahabat Neji sejak kecil, sebenarnya Tenten telah menyukai Neji sejak lama. Tapi perasaan Tenten tak pernah terbalas..

Rin Kajuji juga tersenyum. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menatap langsung Neji sejak mereka putus 2 bulan lalu. Walau tak mengakui, Rin Kajuji masih memiliki perasaan pada Neji.

"Sekarang ada Gaara-san, ia tak akan membiarkan semua penumbalan terjadi. Semangatlah. Jangan menyerah untuk membela Shiraishi-san," ujar Rin Kajuji, tangannya menggenggam tangan dingin Neji.

Neji memandang tangan Rin yang menggenggamnya, gelang kupu-kupu darinya masih Rin pakai.

Tenten tersenyum pada Neji dan mengangguk tanda setuju atas ucapan Rin.

"Arigatou," ucap Neji dengan suara rendah. Ia melepas genggaman Rin dan segera berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Rin dan Tenten tersenyum dan menatap Neji yang makin menjauh, walaupun Rin merasa sakit harus menyemangati Neji membela Dilia padahal dirinya sebenarnya sangat menyukai Neji.

Rin juga menoleh pada Tenten, ia tahu. Tenten sangat menyukai Neji.. dan Neji sangat berarti bagi Tenten..

* * *

Dila terus berjalan menuju pinggir laut. Hanya tempat itu yang rasanya bisa membuatnya tenang. Hinata terus mengikuti Dilia dari belakang sambil terus memanggil-manggil 'Dilia-chan..'

Akhirnya, Dilia tiba di pantai. Ia duduk di sebuah batu karang besar di pinggir pantai. Suara ombak di malam hari terus terdengar di telinga Dilia.

"Dilia-chan.. mungkin aku salah dengar? Be-belum tentu Dilia-chan yang menjadi tu-tumbalnya kan?" kata Hinata lirih. Hinata berbohong saat ini. Sebenarnya, ia tahu benar ia tak salah dengar. Hiashi benar-benar menunjuk Dilia sebagai tumbal desa.

"…."

"Dilia-chan? Di-dilia-chan jangan sedih.." kata Hinata lagi sambil menatap Dilia dengan sedih. Seketika Dilia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata. Mana ada sih orang yang tahan untuk hidup sebagai kita sekarang? Aku juga tidak tahan di Konoha. Rasanya ingin sekali pergi dari sini.. walau jadi tumbal Orochimaru sekali pun.. juga tidak apa-apa kok," balas Dilia dengan senyum lebar.

Senyum itu tidak membawa kesan hangat untuk Hinata. Senyum itu hanya membuatnya menangis semakin lama.

"Aku tahu, orang yang jadi tumbal Orochimaru tidak mati tapi malah menjadi pasukannya untuk perang final nanti. Perang final antara Ichibi dan Kyuubi dengan Orochimaru. Kalau aku jadi pasukannya nanti, walau dibenci sekali pun.. tidak apa-apa kok.. yang penting bisa pergi dari sini," lanjut Dilia lagi.

Dilia jelas berbohong saat ini. Ia memang ingin pergi dari Konoha tapi bukan dengan cara menjadi tumbal Orochimaru. Hinata yang menangis tak tahu harus bagimana lagi. Kata-kata Dilia itu sangat menusuk hati Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Dilia, lalu berbisik. "Ko-konoha sudah berbeda.. Gaara-kun sudah datang.. semuanya mungkin saja berubah… Dilia-chan.." menit-menit kemudian habis dengan diam.

Seorang perempuan bernama Chika tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Dilia dan Hinata. Chika berjalan dengan perlahan. Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi. Ada yang salah dengan Chika. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata dan Dilia.

"Hinata-san, ne? Boleh aku tanya, kenapa klan Hyuuga—yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk memilih tumbal malah memilih Shiraishi Dilia-san?" tanya Chika sambil melempar batu ke lautan yang biru.

"…" Hinata maupun Dilia tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Chika.

"Kenapa klan Hyuuga tak memilih aku sebagai tumbal? Kenapa klan Hyuuga selalu memilih orang lain? Kenapa mereka tak pernah berniat menunjukku? Kenapa mereka selalu menutup jalanku untuk bertemu _sensei.._?" kata Chika dengan lirih.

Chika menyebut kata sensei. Sebuah panggilan untuk Orochimaru. Dan lagi-lagi, Hinata dan Dilia tak menjawab kata-kata Chika. Hanya itu yang ingin dikatakan Chika. Sementara dari jarak beberapa meter jauhnya dari karang, seseorang telah menunggu Chika di sana.

"Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini? Sudah benar-benar tertekan rupanya ya? Hiragaishi Chika.. aku telah datang," ujar seseorang itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan kaca-mata dan rambut abu-abu dikuncir satu.. Kabuto Yakushi..

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan Neji, Rin Kajuji dan Tenten kembali ke perpustakaan. Mereka bisa melihat Hikari yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di perpustakaan super besar yang mewah namun sepi itu. Rin segera duduk di sebelah Hikari.

"Hey.. aku jadi kepikiran dengan dua orang berjubah yang tadi meminjam buku dari sesi terlarang." kata Hikari kepada Rin dan Tenten.

Hikari bahkan masih ingat mata coklat indah milik salah satu dari peminjam buku tadi. Ia menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan dua orang berjubah itu.

"Hari ini Niku mana? Kok tumben nggak main ke sini sambil bawa kue?" tanya Tenten yang baru saja mengambil buku untuk dibaca.

"Oh iya.. Niku dari tadi nggak kelihatan," balas Rin dengan heran.

"Duh, aku jadi khawatir sama Niku. Nggak biasanya kan dia nggak datang ke perpustakaan?" tambah Tenten dengan wajah khawatir.

Tiba-tiba percakapan mereka terhenti ketika dua orang berjubah memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Dua orang itu adalah dua orang yang tadi meminjam buku di sesi terlarang.

"Maaf kami kembali lagi, tadi ada barang yang tertinggal." ujar salah satu dari mereka. Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang laki-laki. Rin, Tenten, dan Hikari tak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka hanya mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan kedua orang berjubah hitam itu mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua orang itu kembali. Mereka telah mengambil barang mereka yang tertinggal dan baru saja ingin segera pergi. Hikari tak bisa menahan rasa curiganya pada kedua orang itu. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu bertanya kepada dua orang berjubah itu yang hendak pergi.

"Maaf, sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" tanya Hikari dengan sopan. Kedua orang berjubah itu menoleh ke arah Hikari.

"Kau pasti Hikari Hoshizora? Dulunya kau adalah anggota Akatsuki.. iya kan, Hikari Hoshizora?" terdengar balasan. Suaranya suara wanita dewasa. Hikari tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kedua orang jubah hitam itu dengan tajam.

"Kami tanya, siapa kalian?" tambah Rin.

Salah satu dari mereka—yang bersuara seperti wanita dengan perlahan membuka jubah yang menutupi kepalanya. Rin, Tenten, dan Hikari akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemilik mata berwarna coklat itu. Rambutnya berwarna kuning dikuncir dua, matanya tajam berwarna coklat. Wajahnya cantik seperti berusia 25 tahun.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mengenaliku?" ujar wanita berambut kuning itu.

"Ka… kau…" gumam mereka lirih. Mata Rin dan Hikari melebar. Belum selesai suasana es itu berlangsung, seekor burung merpati putih bertengger di jendela dengan sebuah kertas tua di paruhnya. Tenten yang berada di sebelah jendela mengambil surat itu dan Tenten membacanya dengan suara keras:

**From: Manime**

**Niku diculik dan Kankurou-san menghilang di hutan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Beri tahu yang lain secepatnya. Arigatou.**

**Manime**

"Ikut kami!" ujar dua orang misterius itu tergesa-gesa.

* * *

Kekhawatiran akan Niku benar. Niku tidak baik-baik saja. Niku berada di sebuah sel tahanan gelap dan kotor. Ia hanya terduduk di pojok ruangan.

"Kenapa 'mereka' melakukan ini? Apa yang aku perbuat sampai aku dibawa ke penjara?' Niku hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia takut. Sangat takut berada di sel gelap sendirian. Untuk pertama kalinya.. Niku ingin malam cepat berakhir..

Niku terus melamun. Gaara yang ada di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba lamunan Niku terhenti saat seperti ada suara membuka sel. Ada orang.

Ternyata pikiran Niku benar. terdapat 3 orang lagi yang dimasukkan ke dalam sel. Sel-nya bersebrangan dengan sel milik Niku. Niku memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia sepertinya kenal dengan potongan-potongan ke-3 orang yang baru dipenjara itu.

"Me-mereka.. Helen! Kiba! Shino!" Niku berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan segera menuju ke tirai sel. Ia menghapus matanya yang mulai beair karena takut tadi.

"Niku! Kenapa kau di sini?" ujar Helen yang tiba-tiba terjatuh karena kaget. Keseimbangan Helen memang buruk. Kiba dan Shino juga kaget bukan main.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Kalian kenapa di sini?" saat mendengar jawaban Niku, Helen, Kiba, dan Shino hanya diam. Niku juga tak berkomentar apa-apa. Suasananya sangat sunyi.

Sunyi. Sampai mereka mendegar gumaman dari sel nomor 19. Gumaman itu bersuara berat dan serak.

"Tuan Orochimaru.."

Niku, Helen, Kiba, dan Shino terpaku. Suara siapa itu?

* * *

Shikamaru, Temari, dan Ayashi sekarang sudah berada di pantai. Temari berjalan paling depan, ia ingin menunjukkan perahu yang telah dirusak Helen, Kiba, dan Shino.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu, aku, Gaara, dan Kankurou tidak tahan berada di desa macam ini. Hidup bersama kalian semua, hantu! Lalu dengan tingkah aneh kalian pada Gaara. Gaya hidup kalian yang kuno! Kami tak tahan!" ucap Temari tanpa jeda. Mereka berdiri di atas pasir yang lembut. Angin sepoi-sepoi mereka rasakan malam itu.

"Maaf. dari 3 teorimu, terdapat 1 kesalahan, 2 kebenaran, dan 1 penjelasan untukmu," ujar Shikamaru dengan tangannya berada di kantung celananya. Wajahnya yang malas berubah menjadi serius. Ayashi yang berada di samping Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kesalahan pertama: kami bukan hantu dan kami tak terima kau sebut kami dengan kata hantu. Kebenaran pertama: kami memang bertingkah aneh pada Gaara, karena Gaara adalah yang terpenting bagi Konoha.." Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang.

"...kebenaran ke-2: Konoha memang kuno, karena waktu terhenti sejak peristiwa besar terjadi 200 tahun lalu," jelas Shikamaru.

"2-200 tahun lalu?" Temari tak percaya. Dan tak mengerti.

"Kami memang terlihat seperti remaja dan warga biasa. Mungkin terlihat semur denganmu, tapi.. umur kami sudah lebih dari 200 tahun," susul Ayashi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dan 1 penjelasan: Kiba, Helen, dan Shino adalah manusia sehingga mereka ada saat pagi hari. Mereka tiba di sini 5 tahun lalu dan sama sepertimu, melakukan berbagai cara untuk pulang, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan akhirnya mereka tinggal di sini sampai sekarang," kata Ayashi lagi.

"Ma-maksud kalian? Kalian itu _apa_?" Temari menjaga jarak dari dua orang di depannya. Masih kaget dan tak percaya. Luar biasa.. ini seperti dongeng..

"Agar lebih tepat, kau bisa sebut kami manusia setengah arwah.." jawab Ayashi.

Manusia setengah arwah..

"Saat pagi hari nyawa kami akan dicabut dan kami akan menjadi arwah. Tetapi, pada pukul 6 sore, nyawa kami akan dikembalikan dan kami akan menjadi manusia. Kami manusia setengah arwah. Tak perlu takut pada kami." ujar Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Mengertilah wahai Putra Adam dan Putri Hawa.." ujar Ayashi. Mata Ayashi menyiratkan kesedihan dan permohonan yang terdalam.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Angin terus berhembus di tengah pantai sepi itu. Pantai yang diterangi oleh cahaya-cahaya kapal di lautan. 'Mengertilah walau sukar dimengerti Temari,' kalimat itu terus terulang. Temari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah ia bayangkan, berhadapan dengan manusia setengah arwah.

"Pembicaraan yang seru," tiba-tiba saja suara yang sangat dikenal memecah keheningan daratan pasir tersebut. Suara 2 pelukis gila, Khai dan Sai.

"Apa kamu merasa takut pada kami? Manusia setengah arwah?" penekanan pada kata manusia setengah arwah yang diucapkan Khai membuat Temari bergidik.

"Jangan takut seperti itu," ujar Sai tanpa ekspresi. Ayashi dan Shikamaru hanya diam, tak mau berbicara dengan 2 orang terkenal dengan 'kegilaannya'.

"Hm, aku punya lukisan yang bisa membuatmu tak takut lagi. Mereka pahlawan!" ujar Khai. Ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa dan membuka tas selempangnya. Sai tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Pahlawan kesiangan," ujar Sai. Tak perlu basa-basi, Khai langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sai sambil mengeluarkan 2 lukisan dari tas selempangnya. Dua pemuda berambut merah dan kuning berpakaian Hokage. Si merah dan si kuning..

"Ga-gaara? Dan.. hei, dia Naruto? Naruto pianis terkenal itu?" ujar Temari keheranan. Ia kenal pemuda berambut kuning itu, Naruto, pianis terkenal di Karakura, kota asalnya.

Kini saatnya Sai, Khai, Shikamaru, dan Ayashi yang terdiam tak mengerti. Pianis? Naruto adalah hokage, bukan pianis.

"Maaf tapi Namikaze Naruto itu hokage kami, kau tahu yeah, Naruto itu si kuning. Dia adalah Hokage yang terhebat. Merelakan nyawanya untuk Konoha agar Konoha tetap bertahan," ujar Shikamaru santai kembali.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia itu pianis terkenal. Kalau HP-ku sudah hidup, akan kuperlihatkan video dia bermain piano! Jujur, permainan pianonya keren. Tak menungkin dia pemimpin kalian," bantah Temari sedikit _excited._

Orang-orang Konoha di depan Temari itu kembali terdiam. HP? Video? Pianis? Mereka tak mengerti.

Khai tiba-tiba tertawa dan Sai tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Naruto terlahir kembali dan kau mengenalnya," ucap Sai. Khai mengangguk dan berkata.

"Peperangan final akan terjadi saat ia kembali dan bersatu dengan si merah. Kira-kira si ekor satu dan si ekor sembilan melawan ular menang mana ya?"

* * *

Sebuah kereta kuda yang tua namun mewah dan anggun melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Pemandangan malam di Konoha yang ramai terlihat dari jendela kereta kuda itu. Di dalamnya, seorang lelaki tua duduk dengan nyaman sambil terus memandang jendela. Dua kuda putih itu mengarahkan kereta ke arah kediaman Namikaze.

"Hokage-sama? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Shizu yang membukakan pintu untuk Hokage.

"Kalau bisa, dengan hormat, aku ingin bicara denganmu, Minato, dan Kushina. Apa bisa?" jawab Sarutobi dengan senyum yang ramah.

Sarutobi duduk di sofa milik kediaman Namikaze. Di sebelahnya, Asuma dan Kurenai mendampinginya sebagai anak dan menantu. Minato, Kushina, dan Shizuka duduk di seberang sofa Sarutobi.

"Sesuai janjiku beberapa tahun yang lalu, jika salah satu dari si merah dan si kuning datang, aku akan mengembalikan jabatan ini. Berhubung Naruto belum juga datang, aku memohon kepada Shizu untuk menggantikannya. Bagaimana?" kata Sarutobi dengan serius tapir amah.

"Wah hebat. Bagaimana Shizu? Mau kan menggantikan Naruto?" ujar Minato dengan senyum. Kushina juga tersenyum ramah.

"Ayolah.." tambah Asuma yang tiba-tiba saja ikut dalam pembicaraan. Shizuka tak bisa mengelak lagi, ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Ia mengangguk—menyetujui ide Sarutobi itu.

'Maaf Naruto.. aku selalu merebut posisimu..' gumam Shizu dalam hati.

* * *

Gaara hanya diam terpaku memandangi kediaman Akatsuki. Kediaman ini bukan rumah biasa. Ini seperti kerajaan.. golongan atas yang sebenarnya.. Tak lama-lama, gerbang kediaman yang seperti istana tua zaman kuno itu terbuka.

Benar-benar seperti kerajaan, perabot di sana benar-benar mewah dan kuno. Pasti mahal kalau dijual di dunia Gaara. Gaara terus mengikuti Seiryuu dan Noriko dari belakang. Kini mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu tua di sisi kanan ruang tengah megah tersebut. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka.

Lagi, Gaara terkagum-kagum. Sebuah meja panjang besar dengan 14 kursi mengelilinginya. Beberapa kursi di sana masih kosong dan kursi yang lain terisi oleh anggota Akatsuki yang berjubah sama.

"Selamat datang Gaara-kun.." ucap Seiryuu tiba-tiba. Gaara menoleh melihat senyum Noriko. Wajah Gaara sama sekali tak berekspresi. Tangan Gaara masih berada di kantung celananya.

Ia terus melihat ruangan megah, besar, dan mewah tua kuno itu. Gaara sempat merasa minder dengan pakaiannya yang hanya celana jeans, kaus oblong putih kotor, dan jaket hitam yang tak dipakai, dan sepatu kets putih yang kotor dengan tanah.

Gaara dengan diam duduk di barisan kursi paling kanan, bersebrangan dengan pria pemimpin Akatsuki, Pain. Seiryuu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Pain. Sementara Konan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Pain.

Makan malam telah tersedia.. makanan yang sungguh mewah telah siap untuk disantap. Empat belas kursi di meja itu belum terisi semua. Sekitar tiga kursi yang masih kosong. Sudah pasti, kursi itu kursi milik Darbi, Dee, dan Sasori.

Makan malam ini menurut Gaara, adalah makan malam terburuk dalam hidupnya. Pertama, makan malam dengan orang-orang tak dikenal. Kedua, orang-orang tak dikenal itu memandangnya seakan ingin memakannya. Hanya 2 orang yang tak memberikan tatapan ganas kepada Gaara. Yaitu Noriko dan Seiryuu.

Makan malam itu seketika terhenti ketika pintu ruang makan yang mewah itu terbuka dengan lebar. Tiga orang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kabar buruk! Aku dan Dee gagal mengikuti jejak Kankurou.. hasilnya, ia jatuh ke tangan orang-orang gunung yang berkhianat itu," kata Darbi dengan panik sekaligus terengah-engah. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menyantap makan malam segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Gaara yang tak mengerti apa-apa juga ikut beranjak ketika mendengar nama Kankurou.

BRAAAK! Tobi memukul meja dengan kasar. Suatu hal yang sama sekali bukan Tobi. Pain, Itachi, dan Konan menatap ketiga orang yang masuk itu dengan tajam. Seiryuu dan Noriko masih terlihat tenang namun bingung. Zetsu, Hidan, dan Kakuzu terdiam.

"Bodoh kau!" geram Deidara kasar kepada Darbi. Membuat Darbi dan Deeandra terkejut. Baru kali ini Deidara membentak Darbi. Kisame yang berdiri di sebelah Deidara segera menyikutnya.

"Tak ada waktu lagi! Sekarang ini, kita harus rebut Kankurou dari tangan mereka. Semuanya ikut ke markas orang-orang sial itu! Ayo cepat!" Tobi memberi komando dengan nada suara yang amat serius bercampur kesal. Semua anggota Akatsuki segera menuruti perintah Tobi. Walau Noriko dan Seiryuu terlihat bingung, tapi mereka tetap mematuhinya.

Gaara ditarik oleh Seiryuu untuk ikut dengannya. Ruangan itu seketika kosong. Hanya Darbi dan Dee saja yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana. Keduanya ada di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Sejak kapan Tobi bisa sebijak itu? Seserius itu dan tidak berakting konyol? Tobi yang tadi.. bukanlah Tobi.. ada apa ini sebenarnya?' kata Dee dalam hati. Perilaku Tobi tadi jelas aneh. Bukan Tobi. Ia tiba-tiba saja berlaku layaknya pemimpin dan tidak bodoh seperti biasanya.

'Deidara.. dia seperti keluar dari karakter..' gumam Darbi dalam hati. Lalu Darbi dan Dee mengikuti jejak teman-temannya.. menuju markas orang gunung..

* * *

Akatsuki segera mendobrak pintu kediaman tua orang gunung. Saat itu, mata kebencian bertemu mata kebencian. Satu sama lain saling menatap. Kebencian yang telah tertanam satu sama lain.

"Bagi tamu yang masuk tak diundang ke kediaman kami.." kalimat Genma belum selesai. Genma memandang rekan-rekannya satu-satu yang minus Kakashi.

"Gagak mematuk dan merobek wajahmu," ucap Zooi. Kini beratus-ratus gagak bertengger di ruangan berdinding batu itu.

"Serigala menggigit dan memakan kakimu," lanjut Wammy dengan senyumannya. Beberapa serigala Wammy segera bangkit dan menggeram ganas ke Akatsuki.

"Ular melilit dan meracuni tubuhmu, lalu.." susul Anko dan ular-ular keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Pisau menancap di jantungmu!" Kristi dengan berteriak menghempaskan pisau-pisaunya dari ujung ruangan menuju Akatsuki walaupun meleset. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berabut merah berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang terbuka dari tadi.

"Dan Dewa Kematian akan mulai mempermainkanmu.." ujar perempuan tak diundang itu. Semua mata memandangnya. Semua mengenalnya..

"Welcome Faika Araifa.." ucap Genma bertepuk tangan. Akatsuki yang belum menyumbangkan aksi masih diam dengan dingin dan keren.

Orang-orang yang biasa disebut orang gunung itu membuka mantel yang melapisi kaus hitam yang mereka pakai selama ini. Mereka membalikkan badan mereka dan memegang leher mereka. Dan saat itu.. tanda di leher yang belum pernah terlihat selama ini terlihat dengan jelas..

Di leher mereka, terlihat sebuah tato bergambar hewan campuran. Tato itu bergamabar hewan berkaki gagak, berbadan ular, berkepala serigala, dan memakan pisau perak. Dan tato itu bisa bergerak-gerak.

Pain, Seiryuu, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Darbi, Tobi, Dee, Itachi, dan Noriko menatap lambang itu tajam penuh kebencian.

**TBC**

**Waaa.. akhirnya selesai juga! Yihaaa~! Gomen kalo chapi ini 'super panjang'.. maksud nakamura ngasih chapi panjang soalnya tanda maaf buat updatean yang super lama.. ne.. gomenasai minna-san.. Mudah-mudahan readers bacanya puas :P **

**Nahhhh.. konfliknya udah mulai keluar nih :) untuk para OC, kalo ada yang nggak puas bilang aja.. nanti Nakamura coba perbaiki yang kurang. Kritik dan Saran terbuka lebar.. request dibolehkan sangat.. (Y).. **

**Abis itu, kalo ada yang nggak ngerti ama jalan cerita yang semakin membingungkan, bilang aja : ) nanti nakamura coba jelasin ampe ngerti hahaha..**

**Sekali lagi, gomen ne update telat dan chapter kepanjangan.. heheh ^^**

…**. Nakamura arigatou…**


	5. Bab 4

**06:00 PM**

-Your Time to be Alive Again-

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna ^_^

* * *

_Kisah saya di Konoha, memang tidak pernah bisa diterima logika. Mungkin seperti dongeng dari nenekmu sebelum kamu tidur, Cinderella, Snow White, dan kisah tak masuk akal lainnya yang mengandung hal-hal magis. Tapi, seperti yang sudah saya katakan, semuanya adalah kisah nyata. –Author-._

**BAB 4**

Lambang hewan berkaki gagak, berbadan ular, berkepala serigala, dan menggigit pisau perak itu bergerak-gerak di leher orang-orang itu. Akatsuki terus menatap lambang itu tajam penuh kebencian, mereka amati lambang itu.

Setelah bertemu pandang dengan lambang itu, Gaara memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Berdenyut-denyut. Seperti ada memori yang memaksa untuk diingat

Akatsuki memperhatikan lambang itu dengan lebih seksama. Baru mereka sadari, sebelah mata wajah serigala itu terdapat luka bacokkan dan mata hewan itu berwarna coklat. Mata Akatsuki memberi tatapan semakin benci kepada orang-orang gunung yang sedang menyeringai lebar itu.

'Kenapa lambangnya menjadi seperti itu? Bukannya tiga titik hitam?' pikir Seiryuu.

"Jangan mempermainkan kami," ujar Hidan dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan Akatsuki yang lain terus berdiri setenang mungkin. Sekeren mungkin.

"Faika Araifa adalah tamu yang sopan." tambah Wammy dengan senyum lebar. Matanya tidak terlihat sama sekali ketika ia tersenyum.

"Welcome Faika Araifa. Sudah mengubah pikiranmu dan mau bergabung, iya kan?" tambah Genma serius.

Sasori memperhatikan Faika. Untuk apa Faika ke rumah orang gunung? Begitu pikir Sasori. Faika Araifa seketika meninggalkan posisi awalnya di pintu masuk, ia segera berjalan mendekati orang-orang gunung itu kemudian terduduk dan menunduk selayaknya memberi tanda hormat.

Pisau kecil di sakunya ia keluarkan dan ia tusukkan ke lantai batu yang dingin. Faika mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ke-5 orang gunung itu dalam-dalam. Faika melepas mantelnya dan sekarang memakai kaus hitam. Sekarang, lambang 3 buah titik hitam (segel Orochimaru di Naruto Masashi Kishimoto) terlihat jelas.

"Hormatku, Faika Araifa, bergabung. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Faika dengan hormat.

'Apa yang terjadi? Semua. Sakit.' rasa sakit Gaara kembali datang setelah melihat lambang di leher Faika. Jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Gaara memegang dahinya yang sakit. Mata Gaara hampir mengeluarkan air saat bertemu pandang dengan lambang di leher Faika.

"Bagus," ujar Kristi dengan nada puas. Akatsuki terus memandangi mereka dengan diam. Sasori menatap Faika dalam-dalam. Ternyata Faika Araifa, bersedia bergabung dengan orang-orang gunung itu.

"Sedikit merusak lantai sih.. tapi bagus," Wammy berbicara dengan terus tersenyum seperti biasa. Aksen mengejeknya tak pernah hilang.

"Apalagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo sambut teman baru kita!" kata Genma dengan tawa. Faika masih terduduk tanda hormat. Seketika, kediaman tua orang-orang gunung itu bising. Semua serigala Wammy mengaum. Semua gagak Zooi berkicau. Dan Faika tiba-tiba saja menjerit. Ia memegangi lehernya yang sakit.

Akatsuki tetap menjaga kekerenannya. Mereka memperhatikan ritual itu dengan serius. Faika terus merintih kesakitan. Serigala-serigala itu terus mengaum, gagak pun terus membisingkan suasana malam. Dan akhirnya ritual berakhir.

Akatsuki dapat melihat perbedaannya sekarang. Lambang tiga titik hitam di leher Faika berubah seperti orang-orang gunung. Bentuknya tetap sama—hewan berbadan ular, berkaki gagak, dan bekepala serigala menggigit pisau, mata kiri terdapat bacokkan, dan bermata coklat. Namun bertambah kepala tengkorak di sebelah kaki gagak.

Ternyata gambar tengkorak itu adalah tanda masuknya Faika Araifa.

* * *

Kakashi sudah tiba di kuil. Hari ini, tanggal 17 Januari, adalah hari perjanjian ikatan selamanya yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Sakura boleh mengira Kakashi telah melupakan hari bersejarah ini, tapi faktanya, Kakashi tak pernah melupakan hari ini.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaikki tangga kuil yang tinggi. Dengan bantuan cahaya api, ia menaikki tangga itu. Sebelah mata Kakashi melebar ketika melihat dua orang telah berdiri di kuil. Stellar dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," kata Kakashi. Kakashi mengenakan mantel—tanda ia adalah orang gunung. Tangannya berada di saku celana. Stellar dan Sasuke menoleh ketika melihat Kakashi berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Ketiga orang itu tetap diam. Bisa dibilang mereka khusyu mendo'akan Naruto. Karena di belakang kuil itu terdapat makam Hokage. Tempat Naruto dimakamkan 200 tahun lalu.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut pink datang. Sakura datang sambil membawa bunga yang ia baru saja beli di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Mata emerald Sakura melebar karena kaget melihat ketiga orang di kuil. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Stellar.

"Kakashi.. Sasuke.." gumam Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sedang berdo'a. Selama ini, Sakura pikir Kakashi dan Sasuke tak pernah ingat dengan janji mereka. Sakura tersenyum lemah dan berjalan menghampiri tempat Sasuke dan Kakashi berdiri. Ia pun ikut berdoa.

Sekian menit di tempat itu sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya berdo'a. Sampai Kakashi berhenti berdo'a, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Tangan Kakashi memegang lehernya. Lambang itu… lambang orang gunung.. sakit..

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sakura pun ikut menoleh.

"Uh..."

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Stellar ikut menoleh.

"Ada yang tidak beres.. aku pergi dulu," ujar Kakashi sambil menahan sakit. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu pun dengan segera meninggalkan puncak kuil. Sakura terlihat sedikit khawatir, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"_Uchiha-kun…"_ ujar Stellar tiba-tiba. Stellar tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Sasuke'. Melainkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Uchiha-kun.' Penyebabnya adalah karena ada Sakura di sana. Karena alasan tertentu, Stellar memanggil Sasuke 'Uchiha-kun' bila ada Sakura.

"Kalau tiba-tiba _dia_ atau _mereka _(orang gunung) merasa sakit. Seperti yang tadi Hatake-san alami, biasanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kelompoknya," kata Stellar lagi. Sakura ikut mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Lalu?" balas Sasuke datar.

"Siapa lagi, di desa ini, yang bisa mengganggu keberadaan orang gunung? Siapa lagi.. selain Akatsuki? Hanya Akatsuki yang bisa mengancam keberadaan orang gunung. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu, Uchiha-kun?" kata Stellar dengan serius.

"…ikuti Kakashi, maksudmu?"

"Ya. Dengan begitu, aku dan kau.. sama-sama mendekati target masing-masing.." balas Stellar tajam. Kedua orang aneh itu pun segera meninggalkan kuil. Keberadaan Sakura bukanlah apa-apa untuk mereka. Tanpa Sakura sadari, mata emerald indahnya telah meneteskan air mata..

Kebaradaanku.. tak dianggap..

'Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Apa aku bukan apa-apa lagi bagi mereka?' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Sakura rasanya ingin memutar waktu kembali. Saat Kakashi belum bergabung dengan orang-orang itu, saat Naruto masih menjadi Hokage, dan.. saat Sasuke meminta untuk menikahinya..

* * *

Kankurou sudah berdiri di samping Gaara. Rasa sakit yang dialami Gaara sudah berkurang. Kankurou mengerti bagaimana perasaan Gaara. Gaara tak mengerti apapun. Berdiri dalam kebodohan.

"_Karena dia.. telah menghancurkan sesuatu yang bernama.. harapan."_

'Gaara..' Kankurou tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gaara yang sekarang, bukanlah Gaara sepupunya. Gaara yang sekarang.. adalah pemuda yang penting bagi desa ini.

Kediaman tua orang gunung itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara binatang-binatang. Semua hanya bermain mata. Faika telah bergabung dan berdiri di samping Genma. Akatsuki berhadapan dengan kelompok yang paling membangkang di Konoha.

"Cih!" dengan cepat, Kristi melemparkan 2 pisau perak ke arah Pain dan Seiryuu secara bersamaan. Lemparan Kristi hampir selalu tepat sasaran. Pisau perak itu mengarah tepat di jantung Pain dan Seiryuu.

CLANG!!

Pisau perak Kristi tergeletak di lantai. Dan dua orang perempuan berwajah polos dan serius terduduk di depan Pain dan Seiryuu membentuk tanda silang dengan katana mereka. Darbi dan Dee telah mengeluarkan katana mereka dan menepis pisau perak Kristi.

"Dalam menyerang juga terdapat adab." ujar Dee serius dan tegas. Ia menatap Kristi tajam. Mendengar ucapan Dee, semua orang gunung tertawa.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini. Sesering apa kita bertarung, tak akan ada yang mati. Kami ataupun kalian sama-sama mengerti tak akan ada yang mati," Darbi berdiri dan mencodongkan katanaya ke depan. Mengawasi pergerakan orang gunung.

Tobi dan Deidara yang berdiri bersampingan hanya menatap kedua perempuan yang selalu bersama mereka. Hanya menatap. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pintu masuk yang terbuka. seorang lagi.. memasuki ruangan. Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi mengacuhkan pandangan benci Akatsuki padanya dan segera berdiri di samping Anko. Kini, kelompok orang gunung telah lengkap. Akatsuki berhadapan dengan orang gunung.

"Kesabaran kami telah habis. kalian akan kami tangkap dan masuk ke penjara. Kisame, Zetsu, kalian tangkap laki-laki berambut coklat, Shiranui Genma. Itachi, Noriko, kalian tangkap si serigala, Hisanobu Wammy. Sasori tolong bersikap profesional dan bawa Faika Araifa.."

"…Deidara, Darbi, bagian kalian si gagak, Togawa Zooi. Kakuzu, Hidan, kalian hadapi Mitarashi Anko dan ular sialnya. Tobi, Dee, kalian hadapi si sombong Tamagochi Kristi. Aku dan Seiryuu akan hadapi Hatake Kakahi. Dan kau Konan.."

"..pergilah sejauh mungkin dari tempat terkutuk ini. Pergilah bersama Gaara dan pengikutnya.." Pain dengan tegas dan bijaksana memberi perintah. Orang gunung hanya menyeringai.

"Semudah itu kalian memilih musuh? Bertahun-tahun kita sudah sering melakukan pertempuran dan sekarang kalian mau menangkap kami dan membawa kami ke penjara?" ujar Anko.

Tanpa disadari Akatsuki, Genma dengan secepat kilat berlari melewati Akatsuki. Genma berlari dengan cepat.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kisame, Zetsu! Kejar dia!" Noriko mengingatkan Kisame dan Zetsu. Sedetik kemudian, semua menoleh dengan cepat. Akatsuki tak bisa bergerak, semua ular milik Anko dan serigala Wammy mengelilingi mereka. Kisame dan Zetsu mengeluarkan katana mereka dan segera berlari keluar mengejar Genma.

CLANG!

Pisau perak Kristi menancap di lantai batu tempat Akatsuki berdiri. Perhatian Akatsuki teralih ke arah pisau perak itu dan ular milik Anko mulai melilit kaki mereka. Sekarang Zooi yang berdiri bebas, melompat keluar jendela.

"Darbi!" Deidara memegang tangan Darbi dan segera menariknya untuk mengejar Zooi. Deidara menusuk ular yang melilit kakinya dan Darbi lalu segera berlari keluar. Deidara sempat berpapasan dengan Tobi di depan pintu keluar.

"Tolong jaga sikapmu," bisik Deidara ke telinga Tobi saat mereka berpapasan.

Orang-orang gunung yang tersisa itu tersenyum lebar. Wammy bersiul dan seekor serigala besar berbulu abu-abu kelam menghampirinya. Dengan cepat, Wammy menaikki serigalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sayonara!" ujar Wammy. Serigala yang dinaikki Wammy segera berlari dengan cepat. Itachi dan Noriko yang masih terlilit ular dengan cepat melepasakan diri mereka dari ular itu dan berlari mengejar Wammy.

"Noriko," Itachi memberi isarat bahwa inilah waktu mereka untuk pergi.

"Ya," balas Noriko pendek.

Orang gunung memang pintar, mereka menyibukkan Akatsuki dengan ular, gagak, dan serigala. Sehingga gerakkan Akatsuki menjadi lambat. Anko meminum tehnya sebentar dan langsung berlari secepat kilat keluar sementara ular-ularanya makin banyak.

Kakuzu dan Hidan butuh waktu untuk melepaskan diri mereka. Dan setelah itu mereka keluar mengejar Anko.

"Sepertinya, ini giliranku ya?" ucap Kristi dengan senyum yang merendahkan Akatsuki. Kristi segera melemparkan dua buah pisau yang berhasil ditangkis oleh Dee. Kristi berlari dengan cepat dan menuju ke luar rumah yang gelap.

Tobi tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia segera meninggalkan kediaman orang gunung. Dee menunduk dan segera mengikuti Tobi. Ada yang aneh dengan Tobi. Ia terkesan marah kepada Dee.

Faika masih diam terpaku. Beberapa langkah di depannya, Sasori menatapnya. Matanya menatap Faika walaupun tangannya menepis segala serangan dari berbagai hewan liar. Faika memegang lehernya yang terasa sakit dan mengacuhkan tatapan Sasori. Faika meloncati jendela dan pergi menuju hutan yang lebat.

Sasori dengan tak kalah cepat, meninggalkan rumah terkutuk itu.

Yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah Kakashi, Pain, Seiryuu, Gaara, Kankurou, dan Konan. Pain memandang Kakashi tanpa ekspresi, kemudian Seiryuu hanya tersenyum ramah ke arah Kakashi.

"Kau tidak lari?" tanya Seiryuu.

Kakashi tidak membalas kata-kata Seiryuu. Ia segera meninggalkan rumah lewat jendela. Pertarungan akan dimulai. Kakashi melawan ketua Akatsuki, Pain dan Seiryuu. Semua hewan yang ada di dalam mengikuti Kakashi keluar.

"Konan, jalankan tugasmu." kata Pain. Sementara ia segera melompat keluar jendela. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Konan, Kankurou, dan Gaara. Gaara tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Pertarungan terbesar antara kami dan mereka telah terjadi. Ichibi Gaara.." ucap Konan. Setelah itu, Gaara dan Kankurou mengikuti Konan menuju keluar. Malam yang kelam dengan pertarungan yang kelam. Hutan akan mengalaminya dan bulan akan menyaksikannya. Malam ini.. siapa yang baik dan jahat? Siapa yang menang dan kalah?

* * *

Gaara dan Kankurou melewati pintu keluar rumah besar orang-orang gunung itu. Sebelum berjalan lebih jauh, mereka menatap rumah besar itu. Rumah yang penuh dengan misteri dan kekacauan. Mata Gaara menatap kastil yang menjulang. Gaara diam sejenak dan menatap kastil itu sementara Konan dan Kankurou telah menjauh.

Seseorang. Laki-laki tua dengan mata tertutup sebelah berdiri di kastil itu. Masih ada orang di kastil itu. Gaara segera memegang matanya yang sakit dan menyusul Konan. Siapa yang berdiri di sana, Gaara tak mau memikirkannya. Gaara hanya mau, menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Laki-laki yang berdiri di kastil itu menatap kepergian Konan, Gaara, dan Kankurou.

"Yamato," ucapnya dengan suara yang barat dan serak.

"Ada apa Danzou-sama?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut coklat keluar dan berdiri di samping kakek tua bernama Danzou.

"Saatnya telah tiba. Panggil Khai dan Sai. Saatnya ANBU bergerak. Khai dan Sai.. harus membantu _'rekan-rekan'_ mereka di hutan sana."

"Ya. Danzou-sama." Yamato mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Danzou. Yamato mengambil secarik kertas dan memberikannya ke seekor burung merpati.

"Pesan untuk Khai dan Sai." ujar Yamato tersenyum pada burung merpati putih di depannya. Lalu Yamato menatap laki-laki tua di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama..

Tanpa diketahui Akatsuki, Sarutobi, dan warga desa lainnya, Danzou.. Danzou telah kembali dengan pengikutnya yang setia. Orang gunung.. dan mantan ANBU..

Di atas kastil Danzou masih berdiri menatap bulan purnama malam itu. Sedangkan beberapa meter dari kediaman besar orang gunung. Dua orang. Berjalan dengan aura pembunuh. Sasuke dan Stellar baru saja tiba di hutan.

"Sampai sini Sasuke. Aku sudah menemukan targetku. Konan.." ucap Stellar dingin. Sasuke membalikkan badan dan tersenyum licik.

"Konan targetmu. Itachi targetku." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Stellar. Stellar tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh ke arah targetnya selama ini Konan. Konan pembunuh kakak angkatnya.. Nagato..

* * *

Restaurant masih ramai. Restaurant milik keluarga Akimichi memang selalu ramai karena semua warga menghabiskan waktu untuk minum-minum atau makan di restaurant itu. Akari dan Aika masih terduduk, mereka memgang cinicn yang mereka pakai. Cincin itu mengeras..

"Cincin ini.. mengeras.." ucap Aika lirih. Setiap terjadi apa-apa dengan Akatsuki, cincin ini selalu mengeras dan membatu. Cincin Akatsuki mengandung hal magis.

"Sesuatu terjadi dengan Akatsuki," ujar Akari cepat sambil terus memperhatikan perubahan cicin di jari tengahnya.

"Apa yang diperbuat Akatsuki? Aku ingin sekali cincin ini terlepas," umpat Aika gelisah. Tanpa disadari, seseorang bersandar di tembok samping mereka, Suigetsu..

"Kalian mantan anggota Akatsuki, tidak mengetahui apa-apa sampai sekarang? Baka." ujarnya ketus setengah mengejak. Suigetsu tersenyum licik memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang seperti ikan.

"Menurut yang kudengar, cincin kalian tidak bisa dilepas, itu artinya Akatsuki masih mengikat kalian. Sedangkan gadis perpustakaan yang bernama Hikari itu, bisa melepas cincinnya karena Akatsuki tidak mengikatnya lagi," jelas Suigetsu dengan nada yang menghina.

"Akatsuki masih mengikat kami? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Aika dan Akari berbarengan.

"Aku tak tahu alasannya. Akatsuki seperti sebuah pintu yang belum terbuka. Akatsuki penuh dengan misteri, walaupun Akatsuki dipercayai hokage, identitasnya tak jelas, inilah sebabnya aku berbicara bersama kalian sekarang," tambah Suigetsu. Suigetsu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Aika dan Akari.

"Apa kalian mau bergabung bersama kami..? Ayo ungkap siapa Akatsuki.." bisik Suigetsu di telinga Aika. Bisikkan yang seperti desisan.

"..a-apa maksudmu?"

"Ikut kami. Kami sudah mengajak 2 orang lagi untuk ikut ke dalam organisasi ini.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dan berdirilah seorang wanita berkaca mata yang juga berkerja sebagai pelayan di restaurant itu. Karin.

"Si-siapa? A-apa maksudnya?" Akari bergetar dan tak mengerti apa-apa.

"..Uchiha Sasuke..dan Stellar Allerion.."

Sebuah lubang terbuka kembali. Dengan orang baru dan kelompok baru, membuat semua makin rumit. Konoha terpecah-belah..

* * *

Penjara bawah tanah Akatsuki adalah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Tak ada yang bisa di dengar, tak ada yang bisa diketauhi. Semua hampa. Niku, Kiba, Helen, dan Shino masih terpaku. Suara berat dan serak itu..

"Ada orang?" Kiba, pacar Helen, memberanikan diri bertanya di tengah kesunyian sel penjara gelap, lembab, dan kotor itu. Mereka semua yakin suara itu berasal dari sel penjara paling pojok, sel 19. Tetapi, tak ada yang menjawab.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

"Mungkin kita salah dengar?" ujar Niku dari sel penjara yang bersebrangan dengan sel Kiba, Helen, dan Shino. Mungkin Niku benar, karena suara itu tidak kembali muncul.

"Oh yea mungkin juga. Sampai mana kita tadi?" Helen mencoba mencairkan suasana dan kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka sebelum suara itu muncul.

"Aku ditangkap karena memiliki hubungan atau ikatan dengan Gaara. Aku belum tahu siapa yang menangkapku tadi, mereka memakai jubah hitam. Dan firasatku ini penjara Akatsuki kan?" ucap Niku serius.

"Yang dimaksud dengan ikatan pasti karena Niku mantan pacar Gaara kan? Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Gaara? Bagaimana? Apa Gaara ingat semuanya setelah bertemu dengan Niku?" Helen bertanya dengan bertubi-tubi. Niku hanya menunduk. Niku sudah bertemu dengan Gaara, tetapi.. tak ada apa-apa.

"Sudahlah-sudah. Pertanyaan Helen tak usah dijawab. Kembali ke topik." Kiba diam sejenak dan kembali ke topik awal mereka. "Aku yakin ini penjara Akatsuki. Kau ditangkap karena kau punya ikatan dengan Gaara? Kami tak mengerti," komentar Kiba sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru.

"Sejujurnya kami juga tak mengerti kenapa kami juga ditangkap. Salah satu orang yang menangkap kami kemarin mengatakan, ada ramalan tentang kami yang berkaitan dengan Gaara," tambah Helen. Helen duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"Ramalan?"

"Ramalan itu menyatakan.." Helen sedikit ragu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, kalimat itu telah dilanjutkan oleh Shino.

"Apabila terjadi percek-cok-kan antara sesama keturunan Adam dan Hawa yang masih murni di atas Tanah Konoha, maka.." ujar Shino cepat. Ya, percekcokan antara Temari dengan Helen, Kiba, dan Shino di bar. Lalu semua diam tak mengerti sampai..

"Ramalan itu mengenai tanda kembalinya.. Tuan Orochimaru.. itu yang kalian maksud?" suara berat dan serak itu kembali terdengar. Sel 19 berpenghuni.

* * *

Jauh dari permasalahan di hutan, penjara, atau restaurant, terdapat juga permasalahan pribadi. Shizuka merenung di kamarnya yang gelap. Dari balik jendela, Shizuka memandang bulan purnama yang sempurna. Shizuka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah lukisan yang ada di dinding batu kamarnya.

Lukisan itu berlukiskan seorang laki-laki.. berambut kuning, mata biru yang tegas, dan memakai baju Hokage. Naruto. Lukisan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum ceria. Shizu tersenyum kecil melihat lukisan itu.

"Naruto, sejak kau pergi.. bibi Kushina sering sakit. Paman Minato sering terlihat sedih namun ia selalu memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Dan aku selalu merasa aku merebut posisimu." kata Shizu kecil.

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage. Apa aku teman yang jahat bagimu? Apa aku jahat jika aku menerima tawaran itu? Aku tidak pernah bercita-cita sebagai Hokage.. karena menurutku.. orang yang pantas menyandang gelar itu sekarang adalah kau.." Shizu diam sejenak.

"Kapan kau kembali, Naruto?"

"Kenapa.. pahlawan selalu datang belakangan, sih?" ujar Shizu. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Pantai Konoha..

"Kenapa klan Hyuuga tak memilih aku sebagai tumbal? Kenapa klan Hyuuga selalu memilih orang lain? Kenapa mereka tak pernah berniat menunjukku? Kenapa mereka selalu menutup jalanku untuk bertemu _sensei.._?" kata Chika dengan lirih.

Dilia dan Hinata tertegun mendengar kata-kata Chika barusan. Chika masih saja memanggil Orochimaru dengan embel-embel Sensei. Mereka duduk di atas batu karang yang terus berbalap-balapan di laut. Bulan dan bintang terus memberi cahayanya.

"Kamu masih memanggilnya sensei? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada Konoha?" kata Dilia tak percaya. Hinata hanya menunduk.

".. memangnya salah aku memanggilnya begitu? Memangnya salah kalau aku menghormati orang yang sangat berharga bagiku?" balas Chika dengan nada sedih. Dilia hanya menunduk. Bagaimana pun juga, Dilia tak berhak mengatur pendirian Chika.

"Tapi bukannya, Hokage-sama sudah mempercayaimu? Bukannya beliau percaya bahwa kau sudah tidak membela Orochimaru?! Beliau bahkan sudah membiarkan Gaara tinggal di rumahmu?" tambah Dilia tidak percaya.

"Hinata-sama?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Orang itu adalah, salah satu pengawal atau utusan dari klan Hyuuga.

"Panggilan untuk Dilia Shiraishi-sama dan Hinata Hyuuga-sama. Diminta untuk menemui, Hiashi Hyuuga-sama. Harap segera ikut saya ke balai desa, berkaitan dengan ritual penumbalan. Sekian. Terima kasih." ujar pembawa berita itu.

Dilia menunduk mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Ternyata benar, ia adalah tumbal desa tahun ini. Hinata terlihat sudah ingin menangis lagi. Mata lavendernya menyinarkan sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan segera datang," balas Dilia lirih. Dilia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyum yang mencoba untuk mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut saya." ujar pembawa berita itu. Dilia dan Hinata mengangguk dengan pasrah. Mereka melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Chika yang dari tadi tak bicara apa-apa.

Hinata dan Dilia tiba di balai desa. Balai desa di Konoha merupakan sebuah lapangan besar. Balai desa ramai saat ini. banyak pekerja yang sepertinya sedang membangun fasilitas ritual penumbalan. Di sana sudah ada sebuah tiang untuk penumbalan Dilia. Hinata menggenggam tangan Dilia dengan erat. Ia ingin menenangkan sahabatnya, yang merupakan pacar Neji itu.

"Shiraishi Dilia. Kau akan meninggalkan desa ini. Kau siap, iya kan?" terdengar suara dari belakang. Suara itu—Hiashi Huuga.

"A-ayah?" ucap Hinata takut.

"Aku tanya, Shiraishi Dilia... apa kau siap?" ujar Hiashi dingin lagi. Dengan terpaksa, Dilia mengangguk. matanya tak berani menatap mata dingin lavender Hiashi.

"Bagus. Tujuh hari. Itu sisa waktumu di Konoha." kata Hiashi dengan tajam.

"A-ayah.." Hinata mencoba menenangkan ayahnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, bagaimana pun juga, seekor semut tak akan bisa terbang ke angkasa layaknya rajawali. Aku peringatkan, seorang rakyat jelata sepertimu.. tak akan bisa sederajat dengan bangsawan seperti kami. Ikut ayah, Hinata." kata Hiashi dengan tatapan benci kepada Dilia. Hinata segera ditarik oleh Hiashi, untuk meninggalkan Dilia sendirian.

"Di-Dilia-chan!"

Dilia hanya berdiri di sana. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Ia menatap tiang itu dalam-dalam. Besok, akan diumumkan kepada semua warga bahwa ia tumbalnya. Dan 7 hari lagi, ia akan pergi..

'Tinggi. Tiangnya sangat tinggi. Dan pisau besar itu, sangatlah tajam. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan meninggalkan daratan.. kemudian digantung si atas sana.. layaknya pajangan.. pisau tajam itu akan menusuk jantungku. Dan ketika itu.. aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku..' gumam Dlia dalam hati ketika ia terus memandang tiang penumbalan itu.

"Dilia!" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Orang itu adalah pacar Dilia, Neji. Neji baru saja pergi ke Hyuuga Mansion, namun ia tak dapat menemukan Hiashi. maka itu Neji pergi ke balai desa.

"Dilia, kemana Hiashi pergi?" ujar Neji sambil menggenggam bahu Dilia dengan erat. Mata lavendernya menatap mata Dilia dalam-dalam.

"Neji.. seekor semut tak akan bisa terbang ke angkasa layaknya rajawali.." ujar Dilia lirih. Ia tidak membalas tatapan Neji. Ia hanya memandang tiang penumbalan dalam-dalam.

"Dalam waktu tujuh hari, semut itu akan menghilang.. bukan berubah menjadi rajawali.. tapi berubah menjadi anak ular. Dalam tujuh hari, aku akan menjadi tumbal. Menjadi bawahan Orochimaru.." tambah Dilia sambil menahan tangis.

Neji mendengarkan kata-kata Dilia dengan seksama. Ia pun segera menggenggam tangan Dilia dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi tumbal, Dilia.."

* * *

Chika, yang ditinggal oleh Dilia dan Hinata, duduk di batu karang itu sendirian. Angin malam berhembus dari darat ke lautan. Chika duduk sendirian, di pikirannya hanya ada wajah Orochimaru.

Chika terus memegang lehernya. Akhir-akhir ini lehernya sakit. ta, karena ada sebuah tanda, atau bisa dibilang segel di leher Chika. Segel itu berbentuk sebuah 3 lingkaran. (Seperti segel Sasuke di naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.) Chika menenangkan dirinya, kemudian kembali menatap lautan yang gelap.

"_Dia sudah pergi.."_

"_SENSEI!!"_

"_Apa ada?! Apa ada caranya? Cara untuk membangkitkan sensei selain dengan pertarungan final?!"_

"_.. membunuh.. Ichibi dan Kyuubi..?"_

Chika tersentak dari lamunannya. Itu adalah salah satu memorinya dengan Orochimaru. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Chika. Chika menoleh.. dan saat itu, ia melihat seseorang berjubah. Jubah itu menutupi setengah dari wajah orang itu.

"Ka.. kau?! Ka-Kabuto Yakushi?!" ucap Chika dengan kaget. Mata Chika bertemu dengan mata Kabuto.

"Lama tak jumpa, Chika. Tapi kurasa, sambutanmu harusnya menyambut dua orang. Kau belum menyambutnya.." kata Kabuto. Dengan perlahan, Kabuto membuka jubah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Chika dapat melihat sebagian wajah Kabuto. Itu bukan wajah Kabuto.. itu wajah Orochimaru.. Guru Chika.

"Tu-tuan Orochimaru?!" kata Chika dengan nada tak percaya.

"Penjelasan akan kuterangkan nanti. Segera ikuti aku, peristiwa besar telah menunggu kita.. bwahahhaha..!" balas Kabuto dengan seringaian lebar.

Orochimaru telah kembali. Namun ia belum sepenuhnya kembali.. ia menjadikan tubuh Kabuto sebagai tumpangan. Dan ketika ia sudah benar-benar bisa berdiri sendiri.. Konoha dalam bahaya besar..

* * *

Setelah berbicara di pantai dengan Khai dan Sai, seperti biasa, Shikamaru dan Ayashi menemani Temari keliling kota. Mereka menuju ke pusat desa, balai desa. Balai desa ramai karena persiapan even tahunan, yaitu penumbalan. Shikamaru, Ayashi, dan Temari tiba di Balai Desa Konoha, dan benar saja, sangat ramai.

Lapangan besar itu ramai dengan para pekerja persiapan penumbalan. Warga-warga lain juga tertarik dengan even tahunan ini. Mereka semua ingin mengetahui siapa tumbal desa tahun ini. Besok akan diumukan siapa tumbalnya.

"Sepertinya kau bingung ya? Baiklah akan kujelaskan." ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan melihat wajah bingung Temari. Temari sedikit kesal.

"Kita jelaskan dari awal. Kau sudah mengetahui siapa kami, kami manusia setengah arwah. Pada awalnya, kami manusia biasa, tetapi sejak kejadian 200 tahun lalu, kami menjadi manusia setengah arwah," mulai Shikamaru.

"Desa ini dipimpin oleh Hokage. Hokage adalah pemimpin desa. Lalu dibawah Hokage-sama, terdapat Sanin—atau bawahan hokage. Sanin hanya terdiri dari 3 orang, tetapi sekarang Sanin sudah tidak ada," mulai Shikamaru. Mereka sudah meninggalkan balai desa dan menuju Ichiraku Ramen karena di restaurant tadi, Temari belum makan.

"Hampir sejajar dengan sanin, terdapat Akatsuki—golongan atas. Akatsuki adalah pemegang hukum tertinggi di Konoha. Semua warga menghormati Akatsuki," Ayashi membantu menjelaskan. Sekarang mereka melewati pasar malam yang ramai.

"Lalu dibawah sanin dan Akatsuki terdapat ANBU. ANBU adalah sebuah pasukkan penjaga Konoha. ANBU sudah lama tak diketahui keberadaannya sejak pemimpin ANBU, Danzou menghilang. Lalu dibawah ANBU terdapat organisasi-organisasi lain dan yang paling bawah adalah kita—golongan bawah, rakyat."

"Oh ya aku mengerti. Tapi mengapa sanin dan ANBU sudah tidak ada?" tanya Temari dengan suara agak keras karena saking ramaianya jalanan malam itu.

"Hm, masalah itu berkaitan dengan 200 tahun lalu. Kejadian terbesar di Konoha. Yang mengubah kami seperti ini, yang membuat kami menjadi manusia setengah arwah dan tak akan bisa mati sebelum peperangan final," ujar Ayashi.

"Lalu penumbalan itu?" tanya Temari lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah memasuki Ichiraku Ramen dan memesan makanan untuk Temari.

"Setiap tahun, Konoha harus memberikan tumbal bagi Orochimaru. Klan Hyuuga memiliki hak istimewa untuk memilih tumbal tiap tahunnya. Setelah terpilih, esoknya akan diumumkan ke seluruh penduduk desa siapa yang menjadi tumbal. Dan 7 hari kemudian, acara penumbalan," ujar Shikamaru serius. Temari mulai merasakan kalau Shikamaru itu orang yang cerdas dari gaya bicaranya.

"Acara penumbalan dihadiri berbagai kalangan. Bahkan orang aneh yang tinggal di gunung itu juga datang," tambah Ayashi. Temari mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Orang yang menjadi tumbal bukan mati. Tapi, akan digantung, ditusuk jantungnya, lalu dibakar di balai desa setelah itu menghilang menjadi abu dan kembali ke Konoha saat peperangan final. Dan tumbal-tumbal itu, akan menjadi pasukkan Orochimaru saat perang final melawan Konoha," susul Shikamaru lalu ia meneguk tehnya yang baru saja diberikan pelayan Ichiraku ramen, Ayame.

"Maaf. Orochimaru itu siapa ya?"

"Mantan sanin yang terkeji.. dan gila kekuasaan.."

* * *

Khai dan Sai masih berada di pantai setelah Shikamaru, Temari, Ayashi pergi. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di pasir. Tingkah mereka aneh seperti biasa. Seperti orang gila.

Seekor burung merpati putih terbang di atas mereka dan segera mendarat di pasir putih itu. Khai dan Sai segera menoleh ke arah merpati putih itu. Merpati itu membawa sebuah surat bersamanya. Ya, surat dari Danzou.

"Hmm.. sudah lama ketua tidak memberi kita tugas. Ada apa ini?" kata Khai sambil mengambil surat yang dibawakan merpati itu.

"Entahlah. Apa perintahnya?" balas Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Menolong 'rekan-rekan' kita. Main-main ke hutan. Ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak main ke hutan itu. Hahaha." Khai membalas dengan tawa. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Hutan itu cukup jauh. Bagaimana kita sampai di sana tepat waktu?" ujar Sai kepada Khai yang sudah beranjak dari pasir yang putih.

"Oh kalau itu.. aku punya ide cemerlang," kata Khai dengan seringaian lebar.

"Manime!" terdengar seseorang memanggil dengan tergesa-gesa. Manime—sekarang ini sedang memarkirkan kereta kudanya di depan perpustakaan setelah mengirim surat.

"Rin? Tenten? Hikari?!"

"Tepat sekali kau ke sini setelah mengirimkan surat itu. Kita harus segera menolong Kankurou. Habis itu, baru kita tolong Niku. Bisa kita pakai kereta kudamu?" ujar Tenten dengan panjang lebar. Manime memperhatikan dua orang berjubah yang berdiri di belakang Rin, Hikari, dan Tenten. Kedua orang itu sangat mencolok dan mencurigakan.

"Jadi? Kau mau beri tumpangan tidak?" ujar salah satu orang berjubah itu. Orang itu bersuara seperti laki-laki. Manime, tanpa ragu-ragu mengangguk.

Kereta kuda Manime berjalan dengan perlahan menuju hutan. Manime sangat yakin Kankurou berada di hutan. Lima orang duduk di kereta kuda Manime. Manime terus berkonsentrasi mengendarai kudanya sementara pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Manime terus memikirkan dua orang aneh ini.

"Maaf, jadi, apa benar kalian adalah… umm.. sanin?" Rin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ya." jawab salah satu dari orang berjubah itu.

"Sanin? Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama? Bu-bukannya keberadaan kalian di Konoha itu dilarang? Bagaimana jika Akatsuki mengetahui keberadaan kalian?" ujar Hikari dengan nada tak percaya.

Manime hanya mendengarkan percakapan penumpang-penumpangnya itu. Ia sempat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Sanin telah kembali.. "Penjelasannya panjang. Lebih baik, kita selamatkan dulu sepupu dari Gaara Ichibi." balas laki-laki berjubah yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kereta kuda ini geraknya sangat lambat? Apa kereta ini tak kuat menarik bebannya yang berisikan 6 orang?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Manime yang menjadi kusir.

"Entahlah. Biasanya kereta ini bisa menarik beban maksimal 6 orang. Dan geraknya tidak pernah selambat ini." balas Manime dengan nada bingung.

"Lalu kenapa geraknya lambat? Padahal kita hanya ber-6 kan?" tambah Tsunade.

"Ah ano.. mungkin berat Tsunade-sama atau Jiraiya-sama.. uh.. bisa dihitung dua orang?" Rin menyeletuk dengan hati-hati. Tsunade segera memberikan tatapan pembunuh kepada Rin. Membuat Rin menjadi mati kutu.

"Eh Manime, apa aku salah lihat apa memang ada kaki di atas kepalamu..?" ujar Hikari tanpa ekspresi. Semua orang di kereta kuda itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Manime. Dan benar ada kaki bergelayutan di sana.

"WAAAA!!" Manime berteriak. Rin, Tenten, Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Hikari segera mendongak untuk melihat pemilik dari kaki itu. Mata mereka melebar.

"Kami boleh ikut naik kereta kuda kan?" ujar Sai. Di sebelahnya ada Khai yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"EEH? KHAI?! SAI?!" Oh. Ternyata, yang membuat kereta kuda Manime berat adalah dua penumpang tak diundang ini. Khai dan Sai. Mereka, sama-sama menuju hutan.

* * *

Konan segera menunjukkan jalan kepada Kankurou dan Gaara layaknya pemimpin. Ia harus bergegas meninggalkan hutan ini dan membawa Gaara serta Kankurou dalam keadaan selamat. Selama ini, perjalanan Konan tidak ada yang mengganggu. Syukur bagi Konan, ia tidak perlu bertarung. Konan sudah dekat dengan jalan keluar hutan.

Jalan keluar hutan mungkin sudah di depan mata. Konan terus memimpin jalan keluar. Tapi angkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

CLANG! Konan menangkis sebuah pisau kecil yang telah dilemparkan seseorang dari belakang. Kankurou dan Gaara terlihat lebih bingung dari pada sebelumnya. Ada apa lagi ini? Begitu pikir mereka.

"Cih. Ada pengganggu rupanya." ujar Konan dengan tatapan benci kepada pengganggu itu. Pengganggu itu adalah Stellar Allerion.

'Walaupun bertarung dengan perempuan ini tak akan mendatangkan kematian, tapi tetap saja, jika aku dapat membuat musuhnya terluka, aku bisa lolos.' pikir Konan.

"Ingat aku?" ujar Stellar dingin.

Mata Konan sempat melebar ketika melihat perempuan ini. Konan mulai mengingat wajah perempuan ini. Rambut putih, bando merah, dan mata ungu itu sangat familiar bagi Konan.

"_KAK NAGATO!!"_

"_Kakakmu sudah mati, bocah."_

"Ka.. kau? Stellar Allerion..?" gumam Konan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Akhirnya ingat juga kau.. Kau pembunuh, temanmu pembunuh, kelompokmu pembunuh, kakakku dibunuh, dan aku.. ingin sekali membunuh sang pembunuh tapi aku tak akan bisa membunuh. Apa kau mengerti?" Stellar mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Gaara dan Kankurou. Kalian mundur lima langkah," kata Konan dengan suara kecil. Gaara dan Kankurou menuruti perintah Konan. Mereka mundur lima langkah dengan pandangan terus menatap Stellar. tapi langkah mundur Gaara dan Kankurou terhenti. Gaara dan Kankurou bisa merasakan punggung mereka menabrak sesuatu. Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Ya. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Rin, Manime, Tenten, dan Hikari sudah tiba di hutan. Khai dan Sai memecah arah dengan mereka. Khai dan Sai memiliki tujuan lain sehingga mereka tak bersama Tsunade dan yang lain.

"Tadinya kupikir, butuh menyelusuri pelosok hutan untuk menemukan Gaara Ichibi. Tapi ternyata tidak." kata Tsunade.

"Nona-nona cantik. Pagi-pagi shubuh begini sudah bertarung sih?" ujar Jiraiya. Ia mencoba melucu.

Mata Konan dan Stellar melebar. Bukan hanya karena munculnya matahari tapi juga karena melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Dua orang sanin. Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

* * *

"Kalian sedikit terlambat, Sai, Khai. Karena malam ini akan segera berakhir. Kau tahu?" ujar Danzou dingin.

Sai dan Khai menunduk dan terduduk bertumpu pada satu kaki tanda hormatnya kepada danzou—pemimpin mereka. Yamato berdiri di sebelah Danzou. Yamato tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf terlambat, Danzou-sama." ujar Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Walaupun terlambat, setidaknya dengan panggilan ini kalian tahu akan satu hal. Aku bisa melihat kalian datang dengan senang hati saat aku memberikan panggilan. Hal itu menunjukkan kalian masih setia kepadaku. Dan dengan kesetiaan itu, aku memproklamirkan.. setelah 200 tahun hilang, ANBU telah bangkit kembali.." kata Danzou.

"Kami mengerti, Danzou-sama." ujar Khai dan Sai berbarengan.

Setelah Khai dan Sai mengatakan kata-kata terakhir mereka untuk hari ini, sinar matahari pagi masuk melewati jendela di menara kediaman orang gunung itu. Dengan perlahan, Danzou menutup matanya. Yamato, Danzou, Khai, dan Sai pun menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Malam itu, hutan sangat bising. Suara serigala terdegar di seluruh pelosok hutan. Suara katana yang saling beradu juga terus terdengar. Belum lagi dengan desisan ular dan burung-burung gagak hitam yang terbang tinggi dengan bising di atas langit.

Zooi telah memakai mantelnya kembali dan berdiri beberapa meter dari dua orang berjubah Akatsuki. Deidara dan pacarnya, Darbi. Mereka berada di tengah hutan. Nafas Deidara dan Darbi tak beraturan. Deidara berdiri di depan Darbi. Melindunginya.

"Licik. Kami hanya dua orang dan kau, bersekutu dengan hewan tak berguna, hm," ujar Deidara. Darbi hanya diam di belakang Deidara.

"Bingo. Hewan tak berguna katamu kan? Jadi.. anggap saja tidak ada." balas Zooi, sekelompok burung gagak hitam yang mungkin jumlahnya ribuan terbang membentuk lingkaran di atas langit. Deidara dan Darbi langsung mengeluarkan katana mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang gagak, apa kalian tahu kalau ada dua buah legenda tentang gagak?" Zooi bertanya dengan nada seakan Darbi dan Deidara adalah orang bodoh.

"Kami datang ke sini bukan untuk bermain-main denganmu, Zooi Togawa." balas Darbi serius. Ia memegang katananya dengan erat.

"Legenda satu, jika Anda mendengar bunyi burung gagak, bertanda Anda akan merasakan kekecewaan dalam percintaan. Lalu, legenda dua, jika gagak berbunyi di atas atap, bertanda akan ada kabar atau berita yang buruk." lanjut Zooi. Ia mengacuhkan semua kata-kata Deidara dan Darbi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Togawa." ujar Deidara geram. Ia terus berdiri di depan Darbi. Untuk melindungi Darbi.

"Hmm, kalian sudah mendengar suara gagak yang berbunyi di atas atap. (Zooi menunjuk atap kastil rumah orang gunung yang berada di kejauhan.) Nah apa kalian tahu apa berita buruknya?" tambah Zooi. Ia masih saja bicara sendiri. Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian menunjuk ke arah ufuk timur.

"Berita buruknya, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan kita. Pasalnya, matahari sudah terbit.." Dan Togawa Zooi pergi meninggalkan Deidara dan Tobi dengan santainya.

'_Legenda satu, jika Anda mendengar bunyi burung gagak, bertanda Anda akan merasakan kekecewaan dalam percintaan. legenda dua, jika gagak berbunyi di atas atap, bertanda akan ada kabar atau berita yang buruk.'_

Kalimat itu terus berdengung di telinga Darbi. Togawa Zooi bukan asal bicara. Darbi merasakan kalimat itu akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Antara dirinya dan Deidara..

* * *

Wammy tersenyum lebar. Saking lebarnya, matanya sampai terlihat hanya seperti garis. Wammy masih di atas serigalanya. Sedangkan Itachi dan Noriko akhirnya berhasil menyeimbangkan Wammy.

"Turun kau dari serigalamu. Hadapi kami." ucap Noriko dengan terengah-engah. Itachi telah mengeluarkan katananya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Wammy.

"Yare yare. Menyeramkan sekali Uchiha-san, Saionji-san." Wammy tetap tersenyum tetapi tidak turun dari serigala besarnya sedangkan serigalanya terus mengaum. Itachi dan Noriko hanya diam.

"Uchiha-san, Saionji-san. Tahukah kalian mengapa serigala melolong?" ujar Wammy—tetap tersenyum—. Itachi dan Noriko tidak menjawab. Walau begitu, keringat menetes di dahi Noriko. Firasat buruk.

"Serigala itu.. Melolong untuk memaklumkan letak wilayahnya kepada musuhnya. Serigala hidup dalam kawanan. Setiap kawanan memiliki pemimpin. Dan serigala ini," Wammy mengelus kepeala serigala yang ia naiki.

"..adalah pemimpinnya," ucap Wammy. Setelah itu, hutan menjadi sunyi. Noriko lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi. Lalu waktu terasa terhenti. Saat itu, Wammy bersiul dan serigala yang dia naiki, melolong dengan keras dan sangat panjang.

"AUUUUUU!!!"

Sekian detik kemudian., hutan itu kembali bising. Lolongan serigala yang dinaikki Wammy, dibalas dengan lolongan serigala-serigala lainnya. Dan dalam hitungan menit, sekitar 15 atau 20 puluh serigala kembali mengelilingi Noriko dan Itachi.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Wammy tidak tersenyum saat melihat kesusahan yang dialami Itachi dan Noriko. Wajah Wammy bingung.

"Uchiha-san." ujar Wammy. Dan mata Wammy yang hanya garis karena tersenyum itu menuju ke sela-sela hutan. Seseorang dengan berani menusuk serigala Wammy. Dan orang itu adalah.. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Itachi." ujar Sasuke yang makin mendekat.

"Sasuke." Itachi dan Noriko berkata berbarengan. Sedangkan tanpa disadari Itachi, Sasuke, dan Noriko, Wammy telah bersiap meninggalkan hutan dengan serigala yang ia naiki.

"Matahari." ujar Wammy dan ia memacu serigalanya lebih cepat meninggalkan hutan. Itachi, Noriko, dan Sasuke memandang langit. Matahari akan segera terbit..

* * *

Kristi terduduk di atas pohon. Dengan sombongnya, ia menatap Dee dan Tobi. Untuk bertempur di hutan, adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagi Kristi. Akatsuki tidak begitu mengenal hutan sementara Kristi dan orang gunung lainnya sudah sangat 'akrab' dengan hutan.

"Kemana dia pergi, ya? Dee-chan..?" ujar Tobi yang berlagak linglung saat mencari Kristi. Dee hanya diam. Ia menatap Tobi dalam-dalam. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dalam seketika, Tobi kembali ke kepribadiannya yang asli..? Begitu pikir Dee.

Dee mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dee adalah seorang jenius, ia dapat merasakan hawa Kristi yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon. Dengan seketika, Dee melemparkan sebuah pisau super pendek. Tapi dengan mudah, Kristi menangkisnya.

"Dear oh dear.. sepertinya kau punya katana yang bagus. Aku iri.." ujar Kristi saat kakinya menyentuh tanah.

"Ingat aturan mainnya. Jika kami berhasil membuatmu bertumpu pada satu kaki, kami berhak menangkap dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara." balas Dee dingin. Tobi berdiri di sebelah Dee—dan ia terlihat bodoh.

"Dari sekian musuh, aku memang paling tertarik dengan kalian. Pertama, katana kalian indah. Kedua, topeng itu bagus. Dan ketiga, menyenangkan sekali bisa bertarung langsung dengan _'ketuanya'_. Aku jadi merasa keren," kata Kristi sambil memainkan pisau peraknya.

"Huh? Ketua apa..? Maksudmu Pain atau Seiryuu? Maaf. Tapi Pain tidak ada di sini. Perempuan ini, Deeandar Hihara dan aku Tobi. Tidak ada Pain atau Seiryuu di sini." jawab Tobi. nada bicaranya adalah nada bicara Tobi yang biasa.

"Hey, mentang-mentang kau bersembunyi di balik topeng bodohmu itu, kau juga jangan pura-pura bodoh dong.." ucap Kristi dengan santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Dee tak mengerti. Tobi hanya diam dan tetap berdiri di sebelah Dee.

Kristi menyeringai lebar lalu segera melemparkan empat pisau perak ke arah Dee. Dee dengan cepat menangkis pisau itu, tapi Kristi segera memberi serangan lanjutan. Ia melemparkan dua pisau perak lagi yang tepat menuju ke jantung Dee. Saat itu, Dee tidak bisa menangkis pisau itu.

CLANG! Tobi dengan katananya, berhasil melindungi Dee.

"Ketua apa maksudmu? Orang bodoh apa maksudmu? Kau berniat membicarakan aku? Apa begitu? Kristi Tamagochi..?" ujar Tobi yang sekarang ini sudah merangkul Dee untuk melindunginya. tiba-tiba saja, sifat bodoh Tobi hilang kembali. Kristi mengumamkan kata-kata 'Cih.'

"Kalian itu pasangan kan? Dua duanya jenius. Tapi yang satunya berpura-pura bodoh dan membodohi serta yang satunya dibodohi. menurutku, kalian berdua itu bodoh." kata Kristi lagi. Dee dan Tobi terus menatap Kristi dalam-dalam. Kristi Tamagochi dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan Dee dan Tobi di sana.

"Aku iri dengan kostum kalian. Keren menurutku.. sudah ya, matahari sudah terbit. Ja ne!" dan Kristi Tamagochi menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Tangan Sasori berada di saku jubahnya. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah di depan perempuan berambut merah, Faika Araifa. Sasori mengarahkan katananya ke arah Faika.

"Sasori, kau mau mengulang kejadian 200 tahun lalu malam ini? Mau membawaku ke panjara lagi seperti dulu?" balas Faika. Sasori terdiam sejenak. dan memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Faika.

"Ambil. Dan tusuk aku." ujar Sasori dengan nada yang datar. Membiarkan Faika mengambil katananya. Mata Sasori, tidak pernah meninggalkan mata Faika. Sasori selalu menatap Faika dalam saat berbicara.

Faika berjalan mendekati Sasori dan mengambil katana milik Sasori. Faika menatap mata Sasori. Sedangkan katana yang dipegang Faika sudah menyentuh jubah Sasori. Sasori membalas tatapan Faika. "Tusuk." bisik Sasori di telinga Faika. Faika memejamkan matanya dan..

CRAT!! Darah merah mewarnai katana Sasori. Faika membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat.. Sasori telah -tiba, Faika merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasori memeluknya.

CLANG! Faika membiarkan katana yang ia pegang terjatuh menuju tanah. Faika menunduk.

"Sebenci apa kau padaku. Janjilah. Saat semua ini berakhir, kita akan melihat matahari dari terbit hingga tenggelam bersama-sama. Janjilah untuk mati bersamaku, di sebelahku. Janji.. Faika Araifa." bisik Sasori. Suara Sasori yang tenang. Faika menunduk. Mendegarkan semua kata-kata Sasori.

"_Saat semua ini berakhir.."_

'Janji..' ucap Faika di dalam hati, sebelum ia terjatuh. Terjatuh karena.. fajar telah tiba.

* * *

Di seluk-beluk hutan lain, Kisame dan Zetsu masih melawan Genma. Pertanrungan yang sangat sengit dan di barat hutan juga terjadi pertarungan antara Kakazu, Hidan, melawan Anko. Selain itu, pertarungan yang dingin.. Pain dan Seiryuu melawan Kakashi.

Kakashi berdiri beberapa jarak di depan Pain dan Seiryuu. Tidak ada senjata, tidak ada darah, yang ada ucapan.

"Siapa dalang dari organisasi kalian?" ujar Pain tanpa ekspresi. Di sebelahnya, Seiryuu hanya menyimak. Belum saatnya untuk bicara.

Kakashi hanya diam.

"Apakah kau pemimpinnya?" tanya Pain lagi. Pain selalu merasa, kalau Kakashi adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku pemimpinnya?" balas Kakashi dengan nada dan gaya yang biasa. Kedua tangan ada di saku celana, mata menatap lawan bicara tajam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku, pemimpinnya?" tanya Kakashi lagi dan lagi. Pain dan Seiryuu membalas tatapan Kakashi.

"Hey hey, kami hanya bertanya dan harusnya kau hanya menjawab," ujar Seiryuu yang sudah lelah. Seiryuu yakin, kalau terus seperti ini, Pain akan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Angin berhembus melewati 3 orang yang berdiri menunggu jawaban masing-masing.

Tapi, jawaban-jawaban dari masing-masing pertanyaan belum bisa didapatkan hari itu. Karena, pagi telah menjelang. Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan sinarnya. Waktunya untuk pergi, berhadapan dengan pencabut nyawa.

'Danzou. Danzou-lah pemimpin ka-..' ujar Kakashi di dalam hati. Seketika, rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Mata Kakashi terpejam, telinga tak bisa mendengar, nyawa dicabut kembali. Malam yang kelam telah berakhir. Pukul 6 pagi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Panjang? hehe. Makasi buat yang mau baca dan review. Review ya! XDD**

…**. Nakamura arigatou…**


	6. Bab 5

**06:00 PM**

-Your Time to be Alive Again-

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna ^_^

* * *

**Bab 5**

TOK! TOK! Temari bangun dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Temari berada di rumah Chika Hiragaishi sejak warga desa kembali menghilang. Sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 pagi.

"Gaara! Kankurou!"

"Hei.. Temari," balas Kankurou lemas. Kankurou dan Gaara baru saja berhasil keluar dari hutan terkutuk. Tak bisa dikelak, tadi malam—Gaara dan Kankurou terlibat dalam sebuah perselisihan besar. Dan benar-benar mereka saksikan, saat pukul 6 pagi, mata mereka terpaksa menutup dan saat mereka memuka matanya kembali, orang-orang telah hilang.

"Kemana saja kali—" Temari baru saja ingin bertanya tapi Kankurou melarangnya untuk berbicara. Temari menoleh dan melihat keadaan Gaara yang mendahului Kankurou untuk memasuki rumah. Entah apa penyebabnya, saat melihat Gaara, Temari merasa iba.. sangat iba.

Gaara masih memakai kaus putihnya yang sudah kotor—sangat kotor. Masih memakai celana jeansnya yang tak kalah kotor. Tapi bukan keadaan badan yang kotor yang membuat Temari merasa khawatir. Gaara terduduk dan terus mengerang-erang kesakitan. memegang dahinya.

"Aku tak tahu. Sejak ia melihat pertarungan tadi malam, ia terus memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya sangat sakit. Kami berdua menghabiskan malam terburuk dari hidup kami tadi malam," ujar Kankurou yang sekarang telah berdiri di dapur. Dari kejauhan, Gaara terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Sepertinya, istirahat dan tidur adalah hal terbaik untuk Gaara," ujar Temari sambil terus membuat teh untuk Kankurou dan Gaara. Kankurou mengangguk dan Temari meninggalkan dapur lalu memberikan Gaara tehnya dan membantunya untuk berbaring. Setelah sekian menit, Temari kembali lagi ke tempat Kankurou di dapur.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kemana saja kau tadi malam?" tanya Kankurou setelah meneguk teh-nya. Temari mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita. Dari awal hingga akhir. Temari menceritakan tentang Shikamaru dan Ayashi yang menceritakan siapa dan apa Konoha sebenarnya.

Jam-jam telah Kankurou dan Temari lalui dengan bertukar pengalaman. Tak terasa langit di luar mulai mendung. Membuat suara petir menyambar di sana-sini dan keadaan rumah kecil itu menjadi gelap. Gaara tetap tertidur. Temari dan Kankurou sekarang sudah menarik kesimpulan: Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha. Apapun yang terjadi sampai, Gaara menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ya. Sampai Gaara menuntaskan tugasnya. Sebagai Hokage, sebagai Gaara Ichibi, sebagai pahlawan, dan sebutan-sebutan lain yang tak dimengerti oleh Temari dan Kankurou. Apapun yang dilakukan Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou akan membantunya. Membantunya dengan senang hati.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. dan inilah waktunya.. jam 6 sore.

* * *

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou menunggu munculnya sang pemilik rumah, Chika. Tetapi, sejak pukul 6 sore, Chika belum muncul di rumah. Maka, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou, memutuskan untuk pergi ke Restaurant Akimichi. Tadinya, Gaara terus memaksa untuk pergi ke hutan dan melihat apa pertarungannya tetap dilanjutkan. Tetapi, Temari dan Kankurou melarangnya.

Pertarungan itu telah berakhir.

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou melewati jalan-jalan Konoha yang selalu ramai dengan akivitas warganya. Jalan-jalan diapit oleh lampu-lampu jalan sederhana. Kini mereka sudah memasuki Restaurant Akimichi.

Restaurant Akimichi malam ini berbeda. Semua meja dipenuhi dengan anak-anak muda yang sedang mendengarkan seseoerang berbicara di depan. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat, Hyuuga Neji berdiri dan menjelaskan sesuatu yang seperti strategi perang.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou menuju tiga buah kursi kosong di pojok restaurant dan mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan anak-anak muda ini.

"Malam ini adalah pengumuman penumbalan. Hari ini jam 12 tepat, pengumuman siapa yang akan ditumbal akan dilaksanakan dan 7 hari kemudian, pelaksanaan penumbalan. Malam ini, kita datang seperti biasa, dan 7 hari mendatang, pemberontakan dilaksanakan."

"Pemberontakan untuk menyelamatkan Shiraisi Dilia. Persiapan mulai dari sekarang dan 7 hari ke depan, siap bertempur. Mengerti?" ujar Neji dengan suara yang lantang. Di samping Neji, Rin Kajuji, dan Tenten sibuk membagikan kertas strategi yang sepertinya ditulis Neji di papan yang disediakan.

Semua yang mendengarkan Neji berjumlah 40 orang itu menjawab dengan serempak "Ya!" dengan lantang. Neji mengangguk puas.

"Jadi, kuulangi. Tim 1 dengan Ayashi ketuanya: Memanah bersiap di belakang, dan memanah di saat sambutan-sambutan berlangsung. Tim 2 dengan Shikamaru ketuanya: Pembakaran, segera bergerak membakar tiang tumbal setelah Tim 1 bergerak, Tim 3 dengan aku ketuanya membawa Dilia pergi," jelas Neji tenang.

Semua kembali mengangguk dan menjawab 'Ya.' dengan lantang dan keras. Temari sempat tertegun saat mengetahui kalau kedua teman barunya Ayashi dan Shikmaru terlibat dengan hal yang seperti pemberontakan ini. Tetapi, sepertinya Ayashi dan Shikamaru tidak berada di restaurant walaupun nama mereka tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada pertanyaan selanjutnya, silahkan bertanya pada Rin," Neji berjalan dari depan dan segera duduk. Kini, Rin Kajuji yang berdiri di depan dan siapa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lalu, terdapat tim tambahan yaitu tim medis. Diketuai oleh Sakura Haruno dan aku. Walaupun perbuatan ini termasuk dalam pemberontakan, kami tak akan membiarkan adanya korban terluka. Ada pertanyaan?" ujar Rin dengan lancar.

"Rin-san! Bagaimana dengan Kiba, Helen-san, dan Shino? Mereka diseret ke penjara dan apakah mereka tidak ikut pemberontakan ini?" Lee yang sedari tadi mengacungkan tangan bertanya dengan lantang.

"Maka itu, saya, Rin Kajuji ingin mengumpulkan data, bagi yang bersedia dengan suka rela memasukki kediaman Akatsuki dan mencoba membebaskan Inuzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san, dan Aburame-san. Dan juga terdapat Niku, teman saya yang juga tertahan di penjara," Rin menatap satu-satu orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Gaara sedikit tersentak saat medengar nama orang yang sepertinya pernah berharga untuknya, 'Niku.' Tapi siapa Niku? Gaara baru bertemu Niku sekali waktu itu kan? Rasaya Gaara ingin mengangkat tangannya dan dengan kebodohan, mau menyelamatkan perempuan misterius yang bernama Niku itu. Tapi, Gaara mengurungkan niatnya. Bodoh..

Restaurant menjadi ramai. Semua orang berdiskusi. Siapa yang mau memberontak Akatsuki? Kalau gagal, mereka-lah yang akan terseret ke penjara. Di tengah kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba dari meja kumpulnya pelayan beberapa orang berdiri dan mengangkat tangan..

"Menuju markas Akatsuki? Kalau kalian semua tak keberatan, kami tak segan untuk membantu," suara itu dingin dan familiar. Uchiha Sasuke dengan di sampingnya, perempuan berambut silver, Stellar Allarion, Suigetsu, dan Karin. Dengan Aika dan Akari yang diam saja di belakang mereka.

Nama Sasuke dan Stellar kini disebut-sebut dengan bisikkan orang-orang yang ada di restaurant itu. Sasuke dan Stellar dalam waktu beberapa tahun, tak pernah bergabung dengan kalangan masyarakat umum. Mereka biasanya hanya berdua.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kuserahkan dengan ketuanya Uchiha-san. Strateginya akan diberikan Neji secara pribadi dan pembebasan dilakukan malam ini. Arigatou Gozaimashu.." Rin tersenyum tulus. Neji yang terduduk kini kembali berdiri dan sempat menatap Sasuke curiga, tetapi ia kembali berdiri di depan.

"7 hari dari sekarang, siapakan diri kalian dan teguhkan pilihan kalian. Kalau gagal, Dilia akan pergi dan kita masuk penjara, tapi, kalau berhasil, Dilia selamat dan ritual sial ini akan berakhir tahun ini. Rapat, ditutup." ujar Neji dan Neji langsung keluar dari restaurant. Disusul orang-orang yang lain.. pemberontakan penyelamatan Shiraisi Dilia dalam proses.

Tanpa diduga Neji, saat ia keluar dari restaurant, seseorang telah berdiri di depannya, menatanpnya dengan parasaan tak bisa ditebak.

"Aku tau apa yang kamu rencanakan di dalam. Tolong.. jangan laksanakan pemberontakan itu," ujar Dilia penuh harap. Neji tidak menatap Dilia, pandangannya kemana-mana.

"Takdirku memang seperti ini—menjadi tumbal—. Kamu tidak bisa merubah takdir Hyuuga Neji.." ucap Dilia kembali. Neji masih tidak membalas tatapan Dilia.

"Takdir memang tak bisa diubah Shiraisi Dilia. Tetapi, takdir bisa ditentang.." jawabnya tenang.

* * *

Setelah rapat pemberontakan itu selesai, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou duduk di meja yang kosong dan menunggu menu makanan. Mereka terus membicarakan soal pemberontakan yang sepertinya dilakukan saat tanggal ritual penumbalan itu. Tiba-tiba, dua orang laki-laki datang menghampiri meja mereka. Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Kepada: Gaara. Hokage-sama meminta kesediannya datang menemui Hokage. Sekarang. Terima kasih," ujar Izumo dan Kotetsu bersamaan. Gaara sempat bingung tetapi memutuskan untuk bertemu Hokage untuk pertama kalinya.

Temari dan Kankurou juga mengikuti Gaara karena mereka, juga ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Meja mereka tinggalkan dan sekarang.. mereka menuju Hokage. Pimpinan Konoha, tanpa berbekal apapun.. Apa yang akan dibicarakan?

Di meja pelayan, Sasuke dan Stellar terduduk dengan meremas gelas yang mereka pegang.

"Malam ini, kita akan menuju kediaman terkutuk Akatsuki. Tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk disia-siakan. Kemarin, aku dan Sasuke sudah bertemu target kami masing-masing, tetapi, pertarungan terhenti saat terbitnya matahari. Dan saat waktunya hidup kembali tadi, Itachi dan Konan sudah menghilang dengan cepat. Sial!" ujar Stellar.

"Sudah. Kesalahan kemarin tak usah diungkit. Pertarungan di hutan kemarin bukanlah pertarungan sesungguhnya. Berakhir dengan matahari. Cih," tambah Sasuke.

"Jadi, nanti kita akan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dipenjarai Akatsuki kan? Kesempatan emas. Bagaimana kalau kita omongkan masalah ini?" tanya Suigetsu. Suigetsu tersenyum puas dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Stellar. Senyumnya memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang sperti ikan.

"Sebentar dulu Suigetsu, Karin. Kalian bilang, kalian mempunyai anggota baru untuk kelompok 'Hebi' ini?" tanya Stellar. Sasuke yang tadi menunduk sekarang menoleh menatap Suigetsu dan Karin. Karin langsung memerah saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Well..well.. orang yangs sangat berguna untuk kita.." ujar Suigetsu dan ia menoleh, melihat Aika dan Akari. Dua mantan Akatsuki..

"Aika Kawamura, mantan anggota Akatsuki. Bergabung."

"Mizunashi Akari, mantan anggota Akatsuki. Bergabung."

Sasuke dan Stellar mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Dengan anggota dan kelompok baru, Hebi, siap membuka topeng Akatsuki.. malam ini, mereka akan membebaskan para tahaanan selagi Akatsuki berada di balai desa, lalu setelah membebaskan tahanan, mereka akan menuju balai desa..

* * *

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari restaurant, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou akhirnya sampai di tempat yang disebut kantor Hokage itu. Mereka terus mengikuti Izumo dan Kotetsu memasuki kantor Hokage yang cukup besar.

Kini, mereka sudah berada di depan pintu. Setelah Izumo dan Kotetsu mengetuk pintu mereka menunggu sampai terdengar kata 'Masuk.' Setelah itu, Gaara memasukki ruangan sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou menunggu di luar.

Temari dan Kankurou memilih duduk di kursi tunggu selagi menuggu Gaara keluar dari kantor Hokage. Kantor Hokage ramai. Begitulah yang Temari dan Kankurou simpulkan, ini seperti kantor yang berisi para pekerja yang lalu lalang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Temari dan Kankurou hanya mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan mereka, sampai dua orang yang Temari kenal melewati mereka. Ternyata, Shikamaru dan Ayashi termasuk dari para pekerja di kantor Hokage.

"Kenapa kalian di sini? Oh ya, apa kalian berkaitan dengan pemberontakan yang direncanakan di restaurant tadi?" tanya Temari sedikit terlihat antusias saat melihat Shikamaru dan Ayashi. Kankurou hanya diam saja, ia tak megenal dekat Shikamaru dan Ayashi.

"Kami itu bekerja di sini, kami membantu segala sesuatu pemerintahan desa, soal pemberontakan itu.. hm.. " jawab Ayashi singkat. "Lalu, kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Ayashi balik tanpa menjawab soal pemberontakan. Shikamaru hanya diam saja malas-malasan.

"Kami menemani Gaara menemui Hokage. Sekarang Gaara ada di dalam," ujar Temari menunjuk pintu di depan mereka.

"Oh. Hey Temari, jangan lupa, nanti jam 12 di balai desa, semua warga akan berkumpul karena ada pengumuman penumbalan. Tahun ini sedikit lebih spesial, karena akan ada juga pengumuman kalau sebentar lagi, hokage kita akan berganti." jelas Ayashi.

"Berganti?"

"Gaara sepupumu dan seorang perempuan bernama Shizuka Daihyooga akan menjadi hokage," jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Gaara hanya diam terpaku. Sedikit tak percaya. Semua seperti memainkannya. Pada hari pertama, Gaara dikagetkan dengan desa aneh macam Konoha, di hari kedua, Gaara melihat pertarungan besar, dan sekarang, ia ditunjuk menjadi hokage.

"Ini saatnya Gaara. Setelah sekian lama menghilang, saat kau kembali, jabatan ini harus kau emban kembali," ujar Sarutobi dengan wajah ramah luar biasa. Di samping Gaara, Shizuka Daihyooga hanya terus menunduk membuat Gaara semakin canggung. Sedangkan di sebelah Sarutobi, Minato, dan Kushina juga terus tersenyum.

"Kau adalah Gaara Sabaku. 200 tahun lalu, kau dan Namikaze Naruto adalah pemimpin desa—hokage sepertiku. Saat siluman benama Kyubi dan Ichibi menyerang desa 200 tahun lalu, kedaan desa makin kacau dan mau tak mau Kyubi dan Ichibi harus disegel.." Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"…cara menyegel Kyubi dan Ichibi adalah dengan menyegelnya dalam tubuh manusia. Kau dan Naruto—sebagai hokage—rela mengorbankan jiwa kalian dan menyegel Ichibi dan Kyubi di tubuh kalian. Jiwamu menyatu dengan Ichibi dan jiwa Naruto menyatu dengan Kyubi. 200 tahun lalu, kalian tewas dan ramalan menyatakan.."

"..bahwa kalian akan terlahir kembali dan akan tiba di konoha. Takdir. Gaara.. mau kah kau menjadi hokage seperti dulu lagi? Memimpin kami sampai pertarungan final itu telah tiba?" tanya Sarutobi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara, Gaara mempercayai kakek tua di hadapannya. Tapi rasa mual menjalari tubuh Gaara saat ia tahu kalau di tubuhnya terdapat makhluk aneh.

"Maukah kau..? Shizu akan menggantikan posisi Naruto untuk sementara sampai Naruto kembali," susul Sarutobi lagi.

"Dimana laki-laki bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Gaara. Nama Naruto tidak asing bagi Gaara. Di kotanya, Karakura, Naruto adalah seorang pianis terkenal.

"Aku.. tak tahu.." jawab Sarutobi lambat. Saat mendengar nama Naruto, Shizuka mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara.

"Yang seharusnya mengetahui dimana keberadaannya adalah kau. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa merasakan keberadaanya. Saat namanya tedengar oleh telingamu, hanya hatimulah yang bergejolak." Shizu menatap Gaara tajam. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Sampai Gaara menatap Sarutobi.

"Naruto pianis terkenal. Aku tahu itu dia." ujar Gaara.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengetahui itu dia?" tiba-tiba Minato bertanya dengan cepat.

"Perasaanku mengatakan begitu."

* * *

Perpustakaan Konoha..

Perpustakaan memang sumber ilmu dan buku. Tetapi, sepertinya fungsi perpustakaan Konoha telah berganti sejak munculnya dua orang ternama yang dilarang untuk berada di Konoha, Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Dimulai dari sekarang, perpustakaan adalah sebuah markas. Markas dari.. Laskar Sanin.

Di dalam perpustakaan itu, beberapa orang tua-muda sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius. mereka adalah Laskar Sanin. Organisasi yang baru terbentuk kemarin. Hikari dan Manime.

Tsunade terduduk serius membaca buku hitam yang ia pegang. Judul buku itu bertuliskan 'The Dark Agreement.' atau 'Perjanjian Gelap.'

**PERJANJIAN THE SECRET DIAMOND:**

Warga desa Konoha akan menjadi manusia setengah arwah. Akan menjadi manusia saat malam hari dan akan menjai arwah setiap siang.

Sanin tidak diperkenankan untuk tinggal di Konoha lagi karena dianggap berkhianat- yaitu tidak menghentikan langkah Orochimaru.*

Orochimaru berhak mengambil 1 orang tumbal setiap tahun untuk menjadi pasukannya di peperangan final nanti.

Ichibi dan Kyuubi disegel di tubuh Gaara dan Naruto. Lalu, Gaara dan Naruto akan terlahir kembali.

Gaara dan Naruto yang telah trelahir kembali PASTI akan kembali ke Konoha dan menghilangkan kutukan ini.

Ketika Gaara dan Naruto (Harus keduanya) telah berkumpul kembali ke tanah Konoha, Orochimaru juga pasti kembali.*

Orochimaru akan melakukan pertempuran final melawan Gaara dan Naruto nanti.

"Ini adalah naskah 'Perjanjian Secret Diamond yang disetujui Akatsuki dan hokage 200 tahun lalu. Aku sudah memberi tanda pada nomor-nomor yang aneh," ujar Tsunade pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya mengambil buku itu dan melihat tanda-tanda yang sudah diberi Tsunade (*).

"Keganjalannya.. berpusat pada satu titik?" ucap Jiraiya yang sudah menarik kesimpulan dengan tanda-tanda dari Tsunade. Tsunade mengagguk.

"Satu titik? Maaf Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, aku kurang mengerti," celetuk Manime. Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari buku itu dan menatap anak-anak muda yang bersedia membantu mereka itu.

"Dari perjanjian 200 tahun lalu ini. Banyak hal-hal yang melenceng dari perjanjian," jelas Tsunade.

"Dan keanehan perjanjian ini berpusat pada satu titik. Satu organisasi yang ikut serta membuat perjanjian ini," tambah Jiraiya –kali ini Jiraiya serius—

"Organisasi?" ulang Manime. Hikari sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Jiraiya. Organisasi yang ikut serta membuat perjanjiaan ini adalah.. Akatsuki.

"A-akatsuki?" ujar Manime dan Hikari berbarengan sedangkan belum berkata apa-apa.

"Akatsuki yang sangat misterius. Hikari, kau mantan anggota Akatsuki, apa ada keanehan saat kau bersama mereka?" tanya Tsunade serius dan cepat. Hikari menjadi gugup.

"I-ya. Se-semua yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki, pernah membunuh.." jawab Hikari takut-takut. Sebenarnya, ini adalah rahasia Akatsuki tapi Hikari mempercayai Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Pe-pembunuh?" Jiraiya dan Tsunade tak bisa menutupi kekagetan mereka. Hikari mengangguk. Manime juga sangat kaget. Tapi sekarang mereka tak bisa melanjutkan diskusi mereka, sudah pukul 11.30 malam. Mereka berencana ke balai desa, melihat pengumuman penumbalan.

"Kita lanjutkan nati. Sekarang kita ke balai desa," ujar Jiraiya selagi ia dan Tsunade kembali memakai jubah hitam mereka. Laskar Sanin.. bergerak..

* * *

Organisasi-organisasi yang sepertinya ingin menyelidiki Akatsuki belum berefek apa-apa bagi organisasi terhormat dan ternama, si awan merah. Semua anggota Akatsuki tidak ada yang keluar dari kediaman mereka setelah pertarungan di hutan kemarin. Kini, meja panjang di ruangan mewah terisi dengan orang-orang berjubah hitam itu.

Akatsuki sudah sangat sering bertarung dengan orang-orang gunung. Dan mereka berjanji untuk memasukkan orang-orang bodoh dan sinting itu ke penjara suatu hari nanti.

"Jadi Noriko, dari buku yang kau baca, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan Ichibi dari tubuh Gaara?" tanya Konan. Anggota Akatsuki lain menyimak dengan seksama.

"Pertama Ichibo harus bangkit. Tetapi, Ichibi dalam tubuh Gaara masih belum bangkit. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik Gaara. Saat kemarin Gaara melihat pertarungan kita dan orang-orang gila kemarin, sepertinya dapat memacu bangkitnya Ichibi, tapi apa cara yang tepat untuk membangkitkan Ichibi?" ujar Seiryuu.

Seiryuu duduk di sebelah Pain. Dari tadi, Pain hanya diam. Pain sepertinya masih kecewa dengan kegagalan mereka menyeret orang-orang gunung si pengganggu.

"Dari buku The Secret Method bab 2 halaman 58 paragraf 2, caranya adalah membangkitkan Ichibi yang berada di dalam dirinya," jawab Noriko lancar. Noriko selalu hafal teori-teori dari berbagai buku.

"Membangkitkan Ichibi. Bagaimana caranya membangkitkan Ichibi?" sambar Hidan yang bingung dan tak sabaran.

"Di buku itu tidak dicantumkan bagaimana caranya. Sepertinya caranya illegal," jawab Noriko lagi. Semua Akastuki terdiam sejenak.

"Aku punya gagasan atau.. yah percobaan. Monster Ichibi sangat menyukai bau darah. Darah adalah kesukaaanya, indera Ichibi bekerja cepat jika sudah bertemu darah. Apalagi, darah yang ia incar atau darah musuhnya," ujar Dee tiba-tiba. Semua langsung menaruh perhatian pada Dee. Ucapan Dee berpoin.

"Jadi, caranya adalah: mempertemukan Ichibi dengan darah. Darah musuhnya," ujar Dee. Tapi semua anggota Akatsuki terdiam. Omongan Dee banar, tapi masalahanya adalah Ichibi berada di dalam tubuh Gaara dan bagaimana cara memancing Ichibi dengan darah kalau Ichibi berada di tubuh Gaara?

"Bagaiaman caranya? Ichibi barada dalam tubuh Gaara, dan dimana darah musuh terbesarnya kita dapat? Orochimaru adalah musuh Ichibi. Kita tak akan bisa mendapatkan darah Orochimaru. Orochimaru tak akan kembali ke desa sampai pertarungan final," ujar Deidara membantah teori Dee.

"Tak usah jauh-jauh Orochimaru. Kimimaro," tiba-tiba Zetsu memberi komentar. "Kimimaro adalah pengikut Orochimaru dulu. Darahnya suda tercampur dengan Orochimaru karena percobaan-percobaan Orochimaru," jelas Zetsu.

"Dapatkan darah Kimimaro dan bagaimana caranya, darah itu harus menyatu ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Dengan begitu, Ichibi bisa merasakan bau darah musuh terbesarnya dan bangkit kembali," Darbi memberi kesimpulan.

"Rapat selesai," Pain langsung meninggalkan ruangan begitu pula anggota-anggta lain. Tapi tidak untuk Dee dan Tobi, Darbi dan Deidara, dan Itachi dan Noriko. Mereka tetap di tempat karena ada masalah dengan hubungan mereka.

"Itachi, aku memintamu untuk sekian kalinya, temui adikmu, Sasuke. Jelaskan padanya yang sebenarnya," ujar Noriko yang mencoba menahan Itachi agar tidak pergi dari ruangan. Itachi hanya menggeleng.

"Dia yang ada perlu denganku. Dia yang menghampiriku," ucap Itachi singkat dan padat. Noriko hanya bisa diam dengan semua ini, Itachi menatapnya.

"Biarkan ia menjadi kuat dengan membenciku," ujar Itachi Lalu Itachi meninggalkan Noriko keluar ruangan. Itachi selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dan sama, tak berubah tiap harinya.

'Kuat dengan kebencian? Untuk apa kuat untuk membalas dendam? Apa kau tau Itachi, caramu membuat adikmu kuat itu.. salah..' Noriko segera menyusul Itachi keluar ruangan. Di ruangan megah dan mewah ini, Dee dan Tobi juga dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Tobi, tolong jangan berlaga bodoh. Ada yang aneh dengan sikapmu kemarin, kamu yang kemarin itu bukan Tobi yang kukenal," ujar Dee serius.

"Sudahlah Dee. Tak usah memikirkan hal itu. Perasaanmu saja," balas Tobi. Tobi kembali seperti semula—bergaya bodoh dan bersikap konyol. Dee adalah orang yang tak mau menyerah sebelum mendapat jawaban, Dee akan mendesak Tobi terus menerus sampai ia mendapat jawaban yang tepat.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"Pacarmu Hihara-chan," jawab Tobi simpel. Dee tetap serius walau mendegar jawaban main-main Tobi. Kadang, kebohongan itu susah diungkap.

"Kau yang kemarin bukan Tobi," balas Dee lagi.

"Aku Tobi,"

"Bukan,"

"Terserah kau lah, kau lebih suka aku yang kemarin atau yang sekarang?" Tobi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan tak mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkan Dee.

'Siapa aku sebenarnya kau tak perlu tau Dee. Di satu sisi, aku memanfaatkanmu tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa bersalah telah menipumu seperti ini..' hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Tobi.

'Aku lebih suka kau yang bodoh.. tapi.. sebenarnya sikapmu yang mana? Di satu sisi, aku tak ingin mengetahui kau yang sebenarnya. Tapi di satu sisi, aku ingin tahu karena aku.. merasa terbohongi olehmu..' Dee hanya bisa menunduk dengan tegar dan membereskan bukunya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Deidara berdiri di depan Darbi. Deidara hanya mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan Darbi mengenai tingkahnya yang aneh kemarin. Saat ia memarahi Darbi dan sikap dinginnya.

"Sudahlah, sikapku yang kemarin lupakan saja. Hanya emosi sesaat," ujar Deidara. Darbi menatap Deidara dengan seksama, Deidara seperti salah tingkah saat Darbi memberi tahu kalau sikapnya yang kemarin itu aneh.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" tanya Darbi terang-terangan. Tanpa basa-basi. Deidara menjadi semakin salah tingkah dan sepertinya tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak ada," ujar Deidara lambat. Mendengar jawaban Deidara, Darbi mengambil buku-bukunya dan segera bergegas pergi keluar ruangan. Darbi tidak suka dengan sikap deidara yang speertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sangat tidak suka.

"Wajahmu menyatakan kebohongan," ujar Darbi sinis.

"Mau kemana?" ujar Deidara mencoba menghentikan Darbi pergi. Deidara tahu, Darbi marah padanya. Darbi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dan terus berjalan keluar ruangan.

'Darbi.. kau tak sama dengan yang lain.. aku tak tahu masalah sebesar apa jika aku memiliki perasaan yang serius padamu seperti sekarang ini, semestinya.. perasaan ini tak pernah ada..'

* * *

Sedangkan di penjara, Niku, Helen, Kiba, dan Shino terdiam saat melihat dua orang masuk. Mereka adalah pemimpin Akatsuki, Seiryuu dan Pain.

Untuk apa mereka ke sini?

Pain dan Seiryuu berdiri di antara sel penjara Helen dan Niku. Kiba yang sangat kesal karena dipenjara tanpa alasan langsung bangkit dan menatap Seiryuu dan Pain tajam.

"Jelaskan pada kami. Kenapa kami ditangkap?" tanya Kiba mencoba tenang.

"Karena kalian manusia." jawab Pain.

"Kenapa kalian baru mengkap kami sekarang? Dari dulu kami juga manusia," tambah Helen kesal. Berbeda dengan Helen dan Kiba, Niku hanya diam saja. Pain dan Seiryuu juga membalas perkataan Helen dan Kiba dengan dingin.

"Maaf. Kami ke sini bukan untuk menemui kalian." ujar Seiryuu. Seiryuu dan Pain berjalan menuju sel paling pojok. Sel 19.

"Kimimaro, saatnya kau keluar," ujar Pain. Seseorang dengan rambut perak acak-acakkan, mata hijua, kotor, dan kusam keluar dari sel 19. Kimimaro Kaguya penghuni penjara sel 19. Keluar.

* * *

Di pelosok hutan jauh dari keramaian, orang-orang gunung juga sedang berkumpul. dengan Danzou.. ketua mereka..

"Hari ini pengumuman siapa tumbalnya?" tanya Danzou. Semua dengan serempak menjawab 'Ya.'

"Kalian—Kakashi, Faika, Wammy, Genma, Zooi, Anko, Kristi, awasi pergerakan Akatsuki. Kalian akan menghadiri pengumuman siapa yang menjadi tumbal jam 12 nanti. Usahakan jangan buat keributan. Mengerti?" perintah danzou pada anak buahnya.

"Lalu, apa hanya mengawasi Akatsuki?" tanya Kakaashi.

"Akan kubagi kalian menjadi dua tim. Yamato, tolong jelaskan," ujar Danzou. Yamato yang duduk di sebelah Danzou berdiri dan memulai menjelaskan.

"Tim pertama Kakashi, Anko, Faika, Kristi. Awalnya kalian iktu ke balai desa, tetapi setelah itum pergilah ke markas Akatsuki dan periksa keadaannnya. Karena, 7 hari mendatang, kalian akan memasukki markas Akatsuki tepat disaat penumbalan berlangsung," jelas Yamato.

"Tim kedua, Genma, Wammy, Zooi, kalian berada di balai desa malam ini dari awal sampai akhir acara. Menjadi wakil orang gunung, dan setelah acara selesai, ajak Gaara untuk menemui Danzou-sama tanpa sepengetahuam Akatsuki," ujar Yamato lagi. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Berangkat," ujar Danzou. Semua mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Orang gunung adalah.. orang yang tak akan diam dan selalu membuat masalah, terutama, pada Akatsuki.

"Bagaimana dengan Khai dan Sai, Danzou-sama?" tanya Yamato.

"Khai dan Sai.. ada urusan lain.." lalu Danzou menuju ke kastil, disusul oleh Yamato. Tanpa sepengetahuan Danzou dan Yamato, di depan jendela, dua orang mendengarkan semua perkataaan dan rencana Danzou.

"Jadi.. mereka semua menjadi bawahan Danzou setelah Tuan Orochimaru pergi?" tanya Kabuto kepada Chika. Chika mengangguk.

"Mereka menjadi bawahan Danzou. Organisasi mereka rahasia. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kalau Danzou masih ada sampai sekarang," ujar Chika.

"Kita juga harus bergerak. Orochimaru-sama, membutuhkan semua mantan pengikutnya untuk dibangkitkan kembali," ujar Kabuto.

"Maksudmu dibangkitkan kembali?" tanya Chika tak mengerti.

"Orochimaru bisa bangkit kembali sebelum peperangan final jika semua pengikutnya berkumpul dan bersatu. Semua yang memiliki tattoo di lehernya." jawab Kabuto.

"Lalu.. apa Orochimaru-sama bisa memiliki tubuhnya kembali seperti dulu?"

"Bisa."

Jika semua orang yang memiliki tattoo di lehernya berkumpul, kemungkinan Orochimaru bisa dibangkitkan kembali.

* * *

Kiba, Helen, Shino, dan Niku masih terbayang-bayang wajah orang yang baru keluar tadi. Wajah yang menggambarkan ke-frustasian dan kegilaan. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kiba dan Akamaru menjalankan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, yaitu mencoba untuk mendobrak tirai besi penjara. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kini mereka hanya menunduk dan diam meratapi nasib mereka yang terombang-ambing tak jelas. Sampai kapan mereka akan berada di sini?

Di tengah kesunyian itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising dan gaduh dari luar. Pasti ada yang ingin memasukki penjara bawah tanah. Kiba, Helen, Shino, dan Niku yakin akan hal itu. Dan ternyata benar..

BRAKK!!

Sasuke, Stellar, Aika, Akari, Suigetsu, dan Karin berdiri berhasil mendobrak pintu masuk penjara bawah tanah.

"Keluar. Dan larilah sejauh mungkin," ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan katananya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sai dan Khai berjalan diterangi cahaya bulan. Mereka terus melangkah dan mengacuhkan semua tatapan takut yang diberikan oleh warga sekitar. Sai dan Khai memberhentikan langkah mereka ketika mereka tiba di sebuah makam.

Sai meletakkan bunga di atas nisan makam itu lalu memandang makam itu tanpa ekspresi. Khai juga menatap makam itu dengan sedih.

"Khai, bisakah kau ajari aku bagaimana caranya berekspresi di saat seperti ini?" tanya Sai kepada Khai dengan suara datar. Khai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai itu. Ia hanya menunduk dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

'Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu Sai…? Ketika ekspresi yang kupakai selama ini tak lebih dari sebuah topeng yang tak bernilai sama sekali. Sebuah topeng yang menyembunyikan siapa Khai yang sebenarnya.. Khai sebagai pelukis.. Khai sebagai sahabat Sai.. atau Khai sebagai… ' Khai tak melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya dalam hati.

"Pembunuh kakak." tiba-tiba Sai berbicara.

"Ada yang bisa beritahu aku siapa pembunuh kakak? Kalau aku tahu siapa yang membunuhnya.. aku berjanji akan membalasnya sekaligus berterima kasih padanya.." ujar Sai sambil memberikan senyum kepada Khai.

'Kalau begitu, sama-sama Sai..' gumam Khai dalam hati.

Permainan kata-kata ini hanya membuat dunia Sai dan Khai bagai puzzle yang bisa digabungkan untuk memecah rahasia kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Balai desa sudah sangat ramai. Tapi, di tengah keramaian itu, haya ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian dan hal inilah yang di sebut.. pertemuan dan perselisihan..

Di sisi barat, orang gunung dengan memakai mantel dikelilingi hewan-hewan dan peralatan aneh mereka menatap sombing di satu titik. Di sebelah timur, Laskar Sanin dengan jubah menutupi identitas mereka juga menatap tajam titik yang sama, di sisi selatan, Hebi berdiri dengan benci menatap suatu titik, di sebelah utara, tim pemberontak juga memandang titk pusat yang sama. Dan titik itu adalah.. Akatsuki.

Barat: Orang gunung. Timur: Laskar Sanin. Selatan: Hebi. Utara: Tim Pemberontak. Dan pusat: Akatsuki.

Mulai 7 hari dari pertemuan ini, pertempuran terbesar akan terjadi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Oke! hapter ini lebih 'santai' dari chapter kemaren hahahahah.. Review ya! maaf kalo ada yang aga puas, tinggal request aja. Oke hehehehe.. **

**dan.. special arigatou buat darbi dan dee yang udah masukkin nama nakamura dan muggle dalem profil!! Gyaaa –peluk2 Darbi-Dee-. Muggle juga bilang makasi. makasi banget ya! Kita emang udah temen dee/darbi! -sok meluk2 lebay -ditendang dee dan darbi- **

**Makasi juga buat Chika dan Helen yang nge-promo 06:00 PM!! :)**** senangnyaaa..**

**Buat Dilia, YM nya nanti ku PM ya :) ****.. pingin chat juga! Kyaa. review ya! gyaa**

**Satu lagi, nanti nakamura mau nge-post cerita judulnya: The Memories. Fanfic itu adalah fanfic pendukung 06:00 PM yang isinya masa lalu/memori para OC. dibaca ya biar ngerti. Terus, sebentar lagi kita sudah mencapai puncak cerita. 2 chapter lagi, side story 200 tahun lalu dan sumber masalh bakal update. Oke?**

…**. Nakamura arigatou…**


	7. Side story

**06:00 PM**

-Your Time to be Alive Again-

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna ^_^

* * *

**SIDE STORY:**

The Diamond, the devils, the village, and the gods.

_Cerita dalam buku ini memang penuh dengan legenda. Dan sekarang, kalian—para pembaca telah memasuki sebuah bab yang saya tulis ketika saya sudah mengingat segalanya. Dalam bab ini, saya adalah Gaara Ichibi.-Author-._

**SIDE STORY.**

Kejadian ini terjadi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, dunia bukanlah dunia yang sekarang kita tempati. Dunia saat itu masihlah kuno. Kalian tidak akan menemukan TV, radio, HP, ataupun segala barang perkembangan IPTEK lainnya. Kejadian ini mungkin saja terjadi sebelum nenek dan kakekmu lahir.

Orang zaman dahulu selalu membuat prakarsa sendiri tantang kenampakan di dunia. Pada zaman itu, belum ada Einstein, Thomas Alfa Edison, ataupun Leonardo Da Vinci. Dan bisa dibilang, dunia tanpa pengetahuan itu.. tampak seperti _negeri dongeng.._

Legenda.

Mungkin sudah sering kali ditemui kata 'legenda' di buku ini. Tapi, apakah kalian tahu bahwa sebelum nenek, kakek, dan orang tuamu hidup di dunia ini, penghuni bumi sebelumnya adalah siluman, manusia, dan dewa yang tinggal bersama-sama?

* * *

Madara dan Senju Hashirama (Hokage pertama) adalah dua dewa yang telah dikirimkan untuk membangun dunia. Madara dan Senju Hashirama diperintahkan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di dunia agar iblis atau siluman tidak menguasai bumi.

Kedua dewa itu mendirikan berbagai kawasan tempat tinggal. Dan salah satu kawasan yang mereka bangun itu diberi nama desa Konoha..

Ketika Madara dan Senju Hashirama turun ke bumi, saat itu yang tinggal di bumi adalah sembilan siluman yang luar biasa hebatnya. Sembilan siluman itu hidup damai dan tentram. Batas umur seekor siluman adalah 300 tahun. Ketika Madara dan Senju tiba di bumi, para siluman itu baru berusia 250 tahun. Itu berarti, sisa hidup para siluman adalah 50 tahun lagi. Tapi tidak untuk siluman pertama dan terakhir.

Siluman pertama dan terakhir (Ichibi dan Kyuubi) tidak terkait dengan batas usia. Mereka bisa hidup selamanya. Mereka dapat hidup selamanya karena mereka adalah **pencipta** 'The Secret Diamond.'

The Secret Diamond adalah sebuah berlian suci yang membuat para **pemiliknya** dapat hidup kekal selamanya. Dan bagaimana cara menjadi pemilik dari The Secret Diamond? Caranya mungkin terdengar mudah ketika didengar untuk pertama kalinya.

Kau hanya perlu melihatnya. Itu saja.

Tapi hey! Untuk dapat melihat Secret Diamond, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ada sebuah syarat yang sangat sulit untuk dipenuhi.

Kau harus dapat mencapai umur 350 tahun tanpa mati.

Itulah syarat yang harus dipenuhi agar kau bisa melihat The Secret Diamond dan menjadi pemiliknya yang akan hidup kekal selamanya.

* * *

"Tak kusangka, ternyata penghuni bumi benar-benar hanya sembilan ekor siluman." ujar Senju. Ia dan Madara baru saja tiba di bumi.

"Yah. Kau tenang saja. Kita adalah dewa yang akan menempati tempat ini. Dan ketika dewa tinggal di bumi, sang dewa itu akan menjadi manusia. Benar?" balas Madara. Suaranya sangat berat dan tegas.

Senju megangguk. "Ya. Mulai sekarang kita bukanlah dewa lagi, Madara. Kita adalah manusia yang akan menetap di bumi. Dan kita akan menunggu sampai para manusia itu datang. Manusia adalah kawanan kita sekarang."

"Dan bagaimana dengan sembilan siluman ini? Maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita membiarkan manusia dan siluman hidup bersama?"

"Tidak. Ketika siluman dan manusia hidup bersama, itu hanya akan membawa kehancuran. Kita harus memusnahkan sembilan siluman itu, Madara." jawab Senju serius. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam.

"Hah. Tinggal bunuh saja ternyata.." balas Madara sombong. Ia terkesan meremehkan sembilan siluman itu.

"Jangan sombong, Madara. Kita mungkin saja dapat membunuh tujuh siluman dengan mudah. Tapi kita tidak akan bisa membunuh yang duanya. Siluman petama ekor satu, Ichibi dan siluman terakhir ekor 9, Kyuubi, tidak bisa mati." ujar Senju tegas.

"Tak bisa mati apa maksudmu, Senju?"

"Ichibi dan Kyuubi adalah pencipta dari The Secret Diamond." jawab Senju.

"The Secret Diamond? Apa itu?" ujar Madara bingung. Ya, Madara tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan secret diamond.

Senju diam sejenak. Ia baru ingat satu peringatan dari penguasa dewa (atasan dari Madara dan Senju). Sebuah peringatan yang berkaitan dengan keberadaan Secret Diamond di dunia.

"_Senju, semua dewa memang layak mengetahui keberadaan The Secret Diamond serta khasiat untuk pemiliknya." _

"_Aku mengerti, your majesty."_

"_Tapi Senju, bisakah kau tidak memberi tahu Madara tentang segala hal ini? Tentang The Secret Diamond yang dapat membuat pemiliknya menjadi kekal selamanya?"_

"_Maaf, Madara adalah dewa juga.. lalu kenapa ia tidak boleh mengetahui tentang hal ini?"_

"_Kau tahu sendiri, Senju. Madara adalah dewa yang gila kekuasaan. Jika ia mengetahui keberadaan The Secret Diamond yang ada di dunia, aku yakin ia akan mencarinya dan mencoba menemukan segala cara untuk mencapai umur 350 tahun. Dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi…"_

"…"

"… _dan aku tak bisa membayangkan seorang Madara yang hidup kekal selamanya.. aku tak bisa memabayangkan seberapa jahat dirinya nanti.."_

"_Aku mengerti, your majesty."_

Senju masih terdiam. Apa dia harus memebritahu Madara tentang The Secret Diamond? Bagaimanapun juga, Madara dan dirinya datang ke dunia ini bersama-sama. Dan Madara adalah sahabatnya. Apa tak apa-apa jika Madara mengetahui keberadaan The Secret Diamond? Madara tidak akan mencari The Secret Diamond! Begitulah pikiran Senju Hashirama.

"Hey, Senju! Apa itu The Secret Diamond?" tanya Madara lagi.

Senju terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Madara dengan mantap. "The Secret Diamond adalah sebuah berlian suci yang diciptakan oleh Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Mahluk yang dapat melihat secret diamond, diangggap sebagai pemiliknya. Dan pemilik secret diamond, akan dapat hidup kekal selamanya."

Mata Madara melebar. Terlihat sebuah ekspresi ketertarikan yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. Sesuai dengan prediksi dari Penguasa Dewa, Madara sangat tertarik dengan benda yang bernama The Secret Diamond itu.

"Senju, apa kau tahu cara menjadi pemilik The Secret Diamond…?" tanya Madara dengan seringaian yang sangat lebar.

Dan ketika seorang Madara menanyakan hal itu. Seorang Senju terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan karena jawaban dari Senju itulah, Madara akan menjadi pencari pertama dari The Secret Diamond.

Setelah pertanyaan itu dijawab, Senju dan Madara berhasil membunuh tujuh siluman dan menyisakan dua siluman yang kekal. Ichibi dan Kyuubi tidak bisa mati. Maka itu, dengan bijaknya, Senju dan Madara menyegel Kyuubi dan Ichibi di sebuah penjara khusus agar tidak mengganggu keberadaan manusia nanti jika manusia telah datang.

Dan Senju merasa sedikit lega, sejak hari itu—hari ia memberitahu Madara tentang keberadaan The Secret Diamond, Madara tidak seperti sedang mencari cara untuk dapat mencapai umur 350 tahun tanpa mati.

Tapi mungkin, rasa lega yang dialami Senju saat itu salah besar. Karena Madara sebenarnya mencari cara untuk dapat mencapai umur 350 tahun.

* * *

"Bagus. Sekarang kita telah selesai mengurung Ichibi dan Kyuubi di penjara rahasia ini. Dengan begitu, kehidupan yang normal akan segera tercipta di muka bumi ini." ujar Senju. Terlukis raut ekspresi puas di wajah Senju karena telah berhasil mengurung Ichibi dan Kyuubi.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kehidupan normal yeah.." balas Madara.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu Madara, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu, yaitu.. bisakah kau menjaga rahasia tentang The Secret Diamond itu? Yah kau tahu kan? Kalau khalayak umum tahu mengenai hal itu.. berapa banyak yang akan mengincaranya coba?"

Madara mengangguk. "Tenang saja,"

"Dan oh ya, kau tahu kan? Aku berencana menjadikan pulau ini menjadi sebuah desa yang akan diberi nama Konoha. Kau mau dengar rancangan desa impian yang telah kubuat?" Senju berkata dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mendengar rancanganmu itu, Senju. Tentang desa yang ingin memiliki ketua yang disebut Hokage dan Hokage yang memiliki orang kepercayaan yang disebut dengan sannin dan yah, apa lagi?" balas Madara. Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, sobat. Ada sebuah rencana untuk Hokage. Yaitu, para Hokage berhak mengetahui tentang keberadaan The Secret Diamond.." ujar Senju dengan senyum.

Madara memberi senyum setengah mengejek lalu membalas perkataan Senju. "Terserah kau lah,"

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian, kehidupan Senju telah berubah. Ia adalah laki-laki berusia 63 tahun yang hidup bahagia. Ia dan Madara tinggal di sebuah pulau yang mereka beri nama Konoha.

Di Konoha itulah, Senju merasakan kehidupan normal manusia biasa. Ia sempat menjadi Hokage. Tugasnya dilakukan bersama dengan Nidaime. Ia sudah punya istri, anak, dan cucuk yang masih bayi di usianya yang ke-52 tahun. Di usianya yang ke-53 tahun, Senju berhenti menjadi Hokage dan digantikan oleh Sarutobi dan rekannya, Minato Namikaze.

Tapi sayang, seorang laki-laki berhati besar bernama Senju Hashirama ini tidaklah berumur panjang. Ia meninggal di usianya yang ke-54 tahun.

Dan bagaimana dengan Madara..?

Ya. Madara—setelah didirikannya Konoha dan Senju menjadi Hokage pertama, Madara sering tidak terlihat. Madara bukanlah siapa-siapa di Konoha. Tidak seperti Senju yang menjadi Hokage, Madara hanyalah rakyat jelata yang tidak dikenal oleh banyak orang.

Madara tinggal di hutan. Berbeda dengan Senju yang tinggal di tengah keramaian desa. Dan berbeda dengan Senju, umur Madara masih lebih panjang dari pada dirinya. Madara sedang melakukan sebuah rencana licik untuk mendapatkan The Secret Diamond.

Dengan ketidakberadaan Senju, Madara menjadi lebih leluasa untuk menjalankan rencananya yang ia telah rancang sejak 5 tahu yang lalu. Rencana yang sudah ia rancang sejak hari dimana Senju memberitahunya tentang The Secret Diamond.

Rencana yang sudah Madara rancang sejak ia berhasil menemui Kyuubi dan Ichibi 5 tahun lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Senju.

_**Flashback.**_

"Apa maumu..?" ujar Kyuubi sambil menatap Madara dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Aku ingin tahu cara mencapai umur 350 tahun," balas Madara.

"Mencapai umur 350 tahun? Maksudmu, kau ingin mendapatkan The Secret Diamond?" tanya Ichibi. Suaranya sangat ganas dan lantang.

"Ya. Tolong beritahu aku, apa ada acara untuk mencapai umur 350 tahun..?"

"Dasar polos. Kau pikir hanya ada satu cara untuk menjadi pemilik the Secret Diamond yaitu dengan mencapai umur 350 tahun tanpa mati?" balas Kyuubi dengan nada sangat mengejek.

"Apa ada cara lain?" Madara bertanya balik.

"Fufufufu.. dengar, kalau kau bisa memerintah kami atau bisa dibilang kau dapat mengendalikan kami.. kau akan bisa mendapatkan The Secret Diamond tanpa perlu mencapai umur ke 350. Itu adalah cara kedua," jawab Kyuubi.

"Khu khu.. menarik.. dan bagaimana caraku untuk dapat menjadi tuan kalian?" ujar Madara lagi. Wajahnya saat itu sangat menyeramkan layaknya iblis.

"Pertama, dirikanlah sebuah organisasi yang setiap anggotanya harus memberikan tumbal untuk kami. Lalu jika anggota organisasi itu sudah sukses, kau bebaskan kami. Tapi dengan syarat, orang yang membebaskan kami bukanlah kau ataupun salah satu dari anggota organisasimu. Melainkan musuh terbesarmu.. fufufufu.. apa kau mengerti, Madara?"

Madara tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

"Ya. Aku mengerti…"

_**End of Flashback**_.

Dan inilah Madara yang sekarang. Ia berdiri dengan organisasi yang sudah ia buat yang bertujuan untuk mendapatkan The Secret Diamond. Sebuah organisasi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai kalangan atas di Konoha… Setelah organisasi itu dikenal baik oleh penduduk desa dan juga setelah rencana telah disusun matang-matang.

Tugas organisasi Madara yang belum sempurna hanya satu. Yaitu menemukan musuh yang akan diguanakan untuk membebaskan Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Dan di tengah-tengah saat menunggu itu, Madara tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Dan kemana perginya Madara?

Madara yang sekarang hanya dikenal di buku-buku dalam perpustakaan. Dan Madara yang sekarang telah menyamar menjadi orang lain, mungkin? Keberadaan Madara sekarang ini.. jawabannya.. Madara berada di balik topeng.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Konoha sudah sedikit berubah. Pertama, Hokage yang memimpin adalah dua orang pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan Gaara Sabaku. Yang kedua, muncul sebuah organisasi orang-orang berharta lebih bernama Akatsuki yang misterius.

Dan Madara masih menyamar. Ia masih mencari orang yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pembebas Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Di saat itulah, muncul seseorang yang merupakan target besar Madara dan organisasinya.

Namanya Orochimaru. Dia adalah salah satu sanin yang sangatlah jenius. Tugas sanin adalah untuk membantu kedamaian di Konoha. Setiap sanin memiliki murid kepercayaan. Dan Orochimaru juga memiliki murid kepercayaan.

Dan karena sanin adalah orang kepercayaan Hokage, sanin mengetahui hal yang bernama The Secret Diamond itu. Orochimaru—yang bukan merupakan sanin 'normal' biasa itu sangat mengincarnya. Dan sekarang ini, Orochimaru sedang melakukan rencana besarnya.

"Kabuto, kau sudah mendapat tubuh baru untukku?" tanya Orochiamru kepada Kabuto.

Orochimaru dan asistennya, Kabuto adalah ilmuwan hebat. Mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk mencapai umur 350 tahun. Yaitu dengan cara memakai tubuh orang lain. Pertama, orang yang tubuhnya akan dipakai itu akan diberi tanda di lehernya. Tanda itu berlambang tiga buah titik. (segel Orochimaru di Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.)

"Ya. Aku sudah mendapatkan sembilan orang yang telah diberi tanda." jawab Kabuto. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Bagus… bagus sekali.. bwahahahaha.." Orochiamru tertawa puas.

Bagaimanapun juga, cara yang digunakan Madara untuk mencapai umur 350 tahun lebih mudah dibanding dengan cara yang digunakan oleh Orochimaru.

* * *

Madara yang sudah menargetkan Orochimaru sebagai pembebas Kyuubi dan Ichibi datang dengan menyembunyikan identitas ke kediaman Orochimaru pada malam hari. Madara bertujuan untuk meminta Orochiamru untuk membebaskan Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Orochimaru akan dimanfaatkan.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Orochimaru yang membukakan pintu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Hanya ada satu hal ayng ingin kusampaikan kepadamu," balas Madara yang menyamar.

"Apa?" tanya Orochimaru ketus.

"Kau berniat mendapatkan The Secret Diamond bukan? Ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk mendapatkannya didanding harus mencapai umur 350 tahun.. kau harus membebaskan Ichibi dan Kyuubi.." jawab Madara setengan berbisik.

Lidah Orochimaru menjulur-hulur seperti ular. Orochimaru berhasil masuk dalam jebakan Madara.

* * *

"ROAAAAAR!!!"

"LARI!! AYO LARII!!"

Begitulah suara-suara bising yang menggema di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Keributan ini terjadi karena bebasnya Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Ichibi dan Kyuubi dibebaskan oleh Orochimaru yang telah terjebak dalam jebakan Madara dan oragnisasinya.

Dan gerakkan Orochimaru (membebaskan ichibi dan Kyuubi_ telah diketahui oleh semua orang. Orochimaru telah dianggap musuh dan harus segera dibunuh.

"Naruto. Sebagai Hokage, kita harus lakukan sesuatu." ujar Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Ya. Aku tahu." balas Naruto. Ia terus menatapi para warga yang berlarian di balik jendela gednung Hokage.

"Pertama, kita harus membunuh Orochimaru si penghianat itu. Kedua, kita harus berhasil menyegel Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Yang mana yang akan kita lakukan lebih dulu?" ujar Gaara lagi.

"Dua-duanya." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana cara menyegel Kyuubi dan Ichibi? Kita memerlukan tubuh manusia." tambah Gaara.

"Gunakan saja tubuhku. Akan kulakukan apa saja demi Konoha." balas Naruto dengan serius. Gaara menatap sahabatnya itu, teman seperjuangannya.

"Gunakan juga tubuhku," kata Gaara dingin. Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara dan memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia punya.. kedua sahabat sekaligus pemimpin desa ini rela melakukan apa saja demi Konoha. Desa mereka tercinta..

* * *

_Maaf saya nampaknya tidak bisa menuangkan kisah ini dalam kata-kata lagi. Ketika Gaara Ichibi dan Naruto Kyuubi mengucapkan bahwa mereka bersedia untuk dijadikan tempat penyegelan, pertempuran pun terjadi._

_Saya, Naruto, Jiraiya, Ttsunade, dan Minato berhasil mengalahkan Orochimaru. Tapi kami tidak benar-benar menang. Orochimaru ternyata mengucapkan sebuah kutukan untuk desa kami agar desa kami musnah. Dan jika tidak ada Madara dan organisasinya, mungkin kutukan Orochimaru itu akan benar-benar terjadi._

_Yah, Madara organisasinya tiba-tiba saja muncul lalu menghentikan pertarungan dan menangkis kutukan Orochimaru. Saya pun tidak begitu mengerti apa tujuan mereka melakukan hal itu. Yang jelas, mereka pasti memeliliki tujuan lain._

_Mereka merubah kutukan itu menjadi sebuah perjanjian. Berikut perjanjian antara organisasi milik Madara dan Orochimaru yang sering-sering disebut Perjanjian Secret Diamond ini;_

**THE SECRET DIAMOND:**

Warga desa Konoha akan menjadi manusia setengah arwah. Akan menjadi manusia saat malam hari dan akan menjadi arwah setiap siang.

Sanin tidak diperkenankan untuk tinggal di Konoha lagi karena dianggap berkhianat- yaitu tidak menghentikan langkah Orochimaru.*

Orochimaru berhak mengambil 1 orang tumbal setiap tahun untuk menjadi pasukannya di peperangan final nanti.

Ichibi dan Kyuubi disegel di tubuh Gaara dan Naruto. Lalu, Gaara dan Naruto akan terlahir kembali.

Gaara dan Naruto yang telah trelahir kembali PASTI akan kembali ke Konoha dan menghilangkan kutukan ini.

Ketika Gaara dan Naruto (Harus keduanya) telah berkumpul kembali ke tanah Konoha, Orochimaru juga pasti kembali.*

Orochimaru akan melakukan pertempuran final melawan Gaara dan Naruto nanti.

_Dari tujuh perjanjian itu. Ada beberapa perjanjian yang saya beri tanda bintang karena saya anggap, perjanjian yang saya beri tanda bintang itu melenceng. Atau bisa dibilang, palsu. Palsu dimana? Suatu saat, kepalsuan itu akan terungkap._

_Dan begitulah sebuah kisah saya saat saya masih seorang Hokage. Sekarang ini, perjanjian Secret Diamond telah menyebabkan warga Konoha menjadi manusia setengah arwah. Dan saya mulai merasa bahwa.. Akatsuki itu bukanlah organisasi biasa.. dan dari mana organisasi orang gunung itu berasal? Kau sudah tahu, orang gunung adalah sekumpulan orang yang diberi tanda oleh Orochimaru. Dan tiba-tiba saja, orang gunung dan Akatsuki menjadi rival sejati. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?_

* * *

A/N:

Oke. ini side story-nya hahah.. pertama saya mau minta maaf. Karena mungkin, side story ini adalah update-an saya yang terakhir di 06:00 PM. Soalnya, maaf banget, 06:00 Pm ini bakal 'discontinued'. Gomen ne :)

Soalnya, saya ngerasa OC2nya lagi gak ada di fanfic? hahah. saya jadi ngerasa OC2nya dikit yang baca heheh. jadi gak seru.

Sekali lagi maaf ya.. maafkalo ngecewain OC-OCnya. Masalahnya saya jadi kurang semangat aja hahaha.. Oke, tadinya side storynya gak mau saya post, tapi gara-gara udah dibuat jadi saya paksain dipost deh ^.^. saya cuma ga ngelanjutin 06:00 PM, tapi saya masih ada kok di fanfic :)). Nah abis itu, mudah-mudahan side story ini menghilangkan sedikit penasaran para pembaca ya. Karena side story ini pusat dari ceritanya :)

Tapi kalo ada OC yang pingin tau kelanjutannya kirim PM aja ya ke saya. Nanti kujelasin ceritanya biar ngga penasaran XD (Memories ngga jadi dipublish juga. Gomenn)

--Nakamura Arigatou--


End file.
